The Next Chapter of our Lives: Teen Titans
by Sparx10
Summary: The titans continue their fight for the truth on the dragon king


Chapter 15: Distraction

Robin shuffled down a winding hall, leading onto another as he continued. He'd been in cuffs, under lock and key, almost immediately as soon as he'd arrived wherever Slade had taken him. The job he'd been enlisted under was as a 'delayed sacrifice.' The Titans were probably worried sick and he was not there to see to their needs, **humph**. A great deal that did him…

But _Slade_ was his keeper now, holding him now in a spare bedroom until a young woman came to bring him to her master. The suspense was well enough alive in him, but his enemy's motives were unclear at all times from before, to in between, to now. He was lost in his bargaining scheme and it was his entire fault for giving in so easily in the first place. That was a loose thought that did him too little to seem sorry. He _was_ Robin after all, and this was _not_ the first time he'd been kept as a prisoner for some villain out there. And seemingly though it wasn't to be, he thought that this seemed a little more convincing than the other times he'd been captured. Somewhere, something didn't quite fit, and Slade knew far too much.

When the group finally stopped to greet a presence forth, it turned ugly in the child's eyes. "So." Robin kicked at the ground in an innocently mocking tone. "Now that you've got me Slade, what are you going to do with me?" The hero was trying to bring out the focused man he did, yet did _not_ clearly know enough to begin with. It wasn't worth much.

"I intend to keep you here for as long as your **assignment** lasts." The villain smirked as he was handed a large scarlet red text, read from a woman whom had realized where he'd gone. Robin felt difference between the passing moments.

"WHAT! I thought you said you were going to let me go!" Robin was to a breaking point. Cuffs jangled as he leaned forward. The weariness of his wrists seemed to only get worse since the things were so tight. -_Only metal cuffs-, _for goodness sake!

He glared back at the man. "You won't get away with this!" Soon though, the words were useless and they were walking. Through a window constructed of rough stones he could almost catch a glimpse of a fair, dying, sun. Night would be upon them soon. Quickly, Robin decided to see where they were to be led and then try to leave them following on as he escaped.

But as they did end, the stairs going down into the dark only insured that a plan like his was of no consideration whatsoever. It was a downward, almost sloping, and white stone spiral stairwell. The steps were curved inward so that while people of the place were not careful, it could mean death by a bottomless pit fall.

"  
We will proceed, Robin goes first." Slade motioned his captive forward deep into the dark of the stairwell.

A girl in a somewhat familiar outfit was the first to greet them down, so very far bellow. She was quite fair, with tresses of golden locks falling down her back, almost to the floor. But not truly so that they did.

She smiled to them. Almost like a smile and frown in both gestures.

She was a beauty, but as tame as a kitten and unable to walk away from her master. "Alice." Slade called her by a name that was clear enough for the hero to make out. She blinked and stood up straight and tall with her hands at her sides.

_(This is Alice, but not as described at bottom sentence)_

"Inform a **friend**, that we will require her services _after_ the procession."

As he spoke, her eyes had darted away in a free attempt of liberation, getting a glimpse of the captive. She turned away shyly. Robin looked at her once, before Slade called to his attention again as well.

"Come along Robin,." Robin grunted something and continued still to follow. He was just about to protest to this no - good thieving monster until…

They stumbled upon _another_ great stairwell. _**This**_ time ending up farther below them! Straight down to the rocky swishing and churning of calming wave lines, far off from any other sights or sounds.

(This is a picture of the supposed passageway down to the sacrificial chamber)

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Slade turned back to his former protégé within a conjecturable tone. Robin shook his head. "Don't care."

Slade turned away now to check on Alice. He sighed. She was a foreigner from another world completely, said to have worshiped Rokuro in her past. But she returned and explained to Slade and Roku that she owed her lords' for saving her years ago as a child. They were all she had on the coldness of this new earth. She was theirs' to be kept. She was a warrior as well as sorceress in training, but of another sort entirely. She had been taught everything she now knew by her lordship, he was like a care giver and teacher to her. But Slade detested this, saying that all she was for were her powers. She had not a friend in the world or a mother or father to care for her. She was an orphaned child that had been at the mercy of mountain spirits in the form of wolves, which were bad enough for displeasure. They were going to hurt her for her meat. Had it not been for Roku who'd been climbing those mountain passes she would have been dead. Her past was also a mystery, and she claimed to have no one at all to care for her lost soul.

Girls could never make much as what or who in the spirits' domain. Her trial was as a queen's daughter, and a lord's. But she did not recognize any of them, so they remained lost to her. She was then given a home in the mountain king's world high up in the mountains. But those loose spirits were not of one or the other, they were benevolent and malevolent. She had been in their way down the slopes, and they were not in a polite mood by and by. Rokuro, as the severed and damaged overthrown serpent king, drew them closer to demise so unpleasant, we are well aware, as we are not to tell you in pure detail. She said nothing as they crossed the icy trenches in one piece together. So, now she was Slade's responsibility since Rokuro's reign was only a shriveled, selfless, new beginning.

She led the few along rows of stairwells, columns that hung and drifted from side to side, and spirits that passed down each hall. Robin stared up at the rock formations that formed peaks above their heads. This amazed him yet, also unsure of the ongoing circumstances…he was, afraid a little much, and confused somehow to a cowardliness readying itself from within. He was also tired because sleep had lessened the night before during his surprise visit. It would nag at him until he had to stop and wait to clear up again. This did not please Slade.

Finally, the group stopped, at what seemed to be by a doorway's entrance. Alice was holding a key in her hand and it looked like she was going to open the door herself. Wrong, he was wrong. She did not only _**take**_out the key, but she tossed it to the ground below her feet and crushed it under the weight of her heels. She turned to look back at Slade mockingly. Almost angrily he pushed her aside, picked up the key, and shaped it with almost mystic golden energy until it was whole again. Robin blinked and stood gaping, bewildered at the attempt. Slade glared back at her. "I'll take care of _you_ later." The key was pushed through the lock, and the rest entered silently.

She lies to beautify but slumber now must rest…

The room was huge with stones of a red/orange colour for the walls and floor. Robin looked at them and saw that writings were present on each block of stone. Stranger than he had ever witnessed. That _**was**_incredible. Slade acknowledged him.

"Glad you like it. "Robin almost jumped when he saw another stranger come out from the shadows.

A robed figure entered with a wooden bowl, flower petals- all red, and a dagger in hand. Slade was urging no one. They were all ready to begin.

Chapter 16: Distressed

"Wait! Don't _**I**_have a say in this?" Robin tried to tug at his restraints. They were rather persistent though, in not coming close to even a second's worth of removing. "You can't seriously be saying that _I'M_ your…ugh, sacrifice? What's going on? Slade!" Robin panted for breathe seeing his enemy not so amused with 'choice of performance' up to this point.

"I'm not to know." Slade hissed away defiantly. "You will be sacrifice, yes. But for what purpose, must be left unanswered." Slade walked up to the other participants and began talking in a strange yet rational language that involved hand signing and strong gestures. Robin was beginning to feel weak in the knees, his voice was useless to him. Slade was winning one planning he'd even taken part in, and now, this

_ What was Slade planning… _

Robin HAD to know or he was bound to lose!

/////// The team of heroes was now falling fast, toward unfathomable depths below. Raven was thankful for not being thrown off the side of the moving, levitating disk. She was _also_ aware of the dangerous shadows that might engulf them if they could not land! They were being pulled down into the abyss by streams of energy that seemed to surround their craft, yet was only seemingly apparent to Raven and Verra.

"Um…" Starfire interrupted the others from thought. "Raven's craft is unable to respo-…

_Ugh!_

_In_ concept at flying us down!" She was shaken off balance a little as the craft tried to land under the sorceress's faulty.

"Hang...on..._**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_!" She was in for a crash landing!

Cyborg shouted out into the air. "ARE WE DONE **FALLING** YET RAE!!!!!!!!!!!?"

Wizardmon had thrown those brutes off track for good, but not entirely. He had to watch his back in case the enemy tried to come back for more. He rummaged through his sack, alarmed by a growling sound.

"Oh! How did I get mixed up with him..?" The necromancer contemplated, (relating basically back to an entry point in his past, having much to do with Lord Roku)-

"RHAAAGH!" An echo stretched out underneath the dirt, coming directly from the gate he'd just escaped through! The men had a beastly pet, did they? Well, Gregg knew how to rid an area of ghastly creatures such as _this _one in particular…

He ran his hand along a long staff by the side of his sack, grabbed a bottle of powder from his coat pocket, and opened the bottle to release the distorting, odorous fumes from within it's containment. The wisps of green rose to the top past rocky stalactites, disappearing right before his eyes. He now brought forth his staff in hand and shot a beam of yellow light right at the fumes before every last one had risen completely!

By the time the fumes _had_ risen, some _other_ outsider had come to collect the barring of the long-thought-of magician. She was in the same category as Faerie but not all of her. Her name meant hope, for what so known side she took… And her icy stare was said to be just as deadly as her uninhabitable soul. She was an accursed beauty who attracted her victims to a sight they could never think to ignore. The council of the realm knew her as a daughter of Lilth, a goddess said to be just as powerful and decisive. But the people also respected as well as defied less or any of her minions sent to collect for food. They were especially dangerous because Lilth was always away across the star border trying to fit in with her own self -needed _players_ by, n' by.

The woman, training in arts of recreation and consequential dying effort blinding the few who dared match her game was evidently still just a young gal on her own. Some spoke of her as a torturer of all things living, saying she was always know as a suspiciously seductive woman who stole the hearts of mortals and higher beings of the Spirit Realm. She could disguise herself on any plane so to name and was a master magician like Wizardmon.

Deeply more so below our self-esteem. We, scare them, they call for help. That was just what the hunters had done. Now the foes would never stop fighting until one lost the battle of the toughest.

Veronica held her hands together but with a slit running through them. Her feet were grounded to the floorboards. She chanted as a light burst from her palms towards the passageway door, going directly through it! The little bit of energy for the fume bait stilled the beast on the other side, leaving it lagging on behind the demons and demo-ness.

Wizardmon came to pounds of moved earth sitting by a doorframe piece. He picked up a clod of dirt and began to pry and play with it in his hands. He formed key and lock, bringing them to his eyes. Stopping by another mound of earth he lifted and molded it with his eyes half shut, so soon that it resembled the form of a rather small door. The lock was pushed against the clay –made structure and sculpt and the key confronted it. The door opened with a creek, revealing a shadowy hallway entrance. He gulped.

"I **gugh**, haven't been down here in centuries!" The entire thing was made of stone from the inside, but since his trade to the passageway entrance was now under new ownership he didn't really know where it led to now…

(This is the entrance to the other-sided world)

Beastboy awoke to Verra's furry form on his chest, (where he probably landed from up, where they had just fallen). He winced at the pain in his side from the fall. "Owwwww… Rae, guys, you guys ok?" He looked over at the other conscious Titans by his side, all scattered else-place. He sighed. Almost steadily being able to stand again.

"Does everything weird _always_ happen to us?" He complained as Verra landed on his four feet, (cat -style wise). "Cause it _really_ seems, real this time."

Raven attempted to make judgement but refused only answering sentence long. "We are heroes. _That's_ what we fight for." She readily sat up, rubbing the back of her neck in frustration. "I don't have any idea where we are anyway."

Starfire sniffled a bit. "Ohh, I just wish Robin's disappearance and our finding out of it had not taken soo long! He might have been able to then locate us per chance that it be his own following our steps…"

Cyborg waited until she'd finished to rephrase on that topic. "Robin is our new problem. _Look!_ We've hit 'rock bottom' sending us to some _craaazy_, new…I don't-know-where just trying to see where he's gone off to! I say we should get out of here before some_thing_ or some_one_ comes looking for trouble!"

Verra groaned hoarsely, understanding that the Titans were just scared completely by it all; the big changes they didn't expect upon them. "You kids should have nothing to do with this, Slade is the one to blame...-

"_SLADE!?!_" The four titans now rioted out at the cat guardian. "What do you _mean_ _Slade_!?" Cyborg asked impatiently while the others asked Raven to cover, as she was going to speak.

She grunted. "You know Slade?

"He is only the creepiest, baddest villain ever!!!!" Beastboy exclaimed quickly, without warning.

She shushed him. Verra did answer but knowing well of the causes.

"I… knew him a while back…And umm…So did Robin a few times, _BU-_

What do you_mean_** '**a_few_times'?" Cyborg asked demandinglyHe was angry and confused, ready to throw in the towel at any given moment. Starfire felt an ongoing rush surge through her chest. She didn't have a good feeling about this…

Verra squinted at the teen superhero. "Kid, let me lay it out for ya' plain and simple; _**Slade**_ is the guy we are after. _**Robin**_ was just bait in an attempt for some scheme of his, I dunno what!" Verra shook in distortion as he ended in breadths. Cyborg looked at him with crossed arms. "So, how did _you_ know?" Verra's mouth stayed partly open. "Hem?"

Cyborg rubbed his fingers over his brows. "You! Those powers you said you've got! The same 'magic mumbo jumbo' that almost got us killed! Only if it hadn't been for Raven we'd be toast by now!" Verra's ears drooped. "Am I really that much trouble to you guys? Oh…man…"

Starfire tried to coax the two out of their present states. "Be wary not my friends, we are in no such trouble, for the moment." Beastboy was standing right next to her in the form of a meercat. He made a _squeak_ sound, from by the ground sounding to up above as his voice echoed. "Yeah, and how come this is only about Robin anyway? I thought Verra said he came here to help or hurt that…Um... Roku…guy..._THING_?" Raven looked at him perplexed, from what had just been uttered by her fellow teammates and ally, all in all.

"Can't we just stop for one second?" She tapped her foot impatiently until someone spoke again. "Raven, I don't even know _where_ we landed, who this guy keeps TALKING about, _**how**_ we ended up in this place, or even _WHY we lost Robin_." Complained a groaning Cyborg.

She looked over to Starfire and Beastboy. "You don't think…

Starfire sniffled. "Yes, I do. Or perhaps he is lost on some cold deserted void like our own." She hung her head, floating upward which presented them with their only exit from which they had fallen. Covered in darkness. Raven grunted. She was also unsure if any way out would be the right one so… _HE (Verra)_ would just have to tell them where it was that they did now reside. "Verra!" Raven called over to the furry critter, still due on saving the others.

"_Whaaat!?"_ He barked depressed. "I don't know anymore than you do! So even _**I**_ can't help get you home..." He clawed at the dirt beneath his feet. He did become anything BUT intolerable, until his large ears picked up vibrations from down underneath the dirt.

A short and stout little man rammed through dirt after dirt clumps underneath Cyborg. He landed upright- not on his feet. For that _**same**_ little man was _levitating_ till he did hit the ground! Wizardmon looked at the five and nervously spoke somehow softer. "Hello..."

Chapter 17: Introductions

"Can things _GET _any weirder!" Beastboy's arms were hard to avoid as Titans and wizard all dodged, trying to convince the shifter that this _wasn't_ that big a deal. Raven glared at him. "Calm down, we aren't in any real danger anyway. I would have sensed it." She strikingly pointed her finger at Star. "Starfire..." The alien teen leapt for joy at the sound of her own name mentioned. She went over to Gregory. "Hello strange new friend. I am Starfire and these are my friends, thi-

"_Thee_… _**TEEN**_** TITANS**!" Gregory took hold of Starfire's hands clasped in his own as he introduced himself. "I have been searching for a spell to let you know we were here, but now that you are here…. I feel revitalized once more." Raven put her hands to her hips. "What? "Starfire shook the hand of the short, yet funny, delightful little man.

"How is it that you, my friends and myself are trapped at the very bottom of this dangerously, ghastly, pit?" She turned to look at her friends as Beastboy soon came over to join her in conversation. "What _are _you, some kind of living puppet?" Cyborg faced him angrily while the rest ignored. "_No_ BB. He's just some guy who got lost in the tunnel like us...!" Beastboy rolled his eyes and called back over to Raven who was sitting in the dirt with her arms crossed tightly. "CMon Rae, we _need_ you!" She stared at both he and Wizardmon alone. "My name is Gregory, Miss, and it is a pleasure meeting all of, you...--

"Al_most_ all of us..." Starfire whispered as they'd spoken. Gregory muffled something under his breadth.

He now weakly smiled as he continued confirming with the five teens what needed to be said. And cat. "I, don't know what this is all a-bout. But you seem to be in some trial in relation to youth -age. So I'll humor you." With the lifting of his glove the sorcerer began to contact his life long, universal, spirit power from within. And as he did so he began to mutter and whisper all at once. Even Raven was surprised. His tone was slightly high and yet so very miscellaneous in question.

Nervous anxiety, you are dead

Lord and Lady, soothe my head

Bring me to your calming peace

As I will so mote it be

The five were in awe, all but Verra who hadn't explained _anything_ about his past to them. Wondering what the magician would do next, Cyborg tried to question him on what had just occurred. But to the Titans' amazement, Raven, Verra, and Gregory broke out into laughs! "Oh...THAT gets you every time Veravakumu! Everyone _knows_ that that chant is purely **snicker**...USELESS!! HAHAHA! Oh boy...ah, good times we had, right...?...ugh..."And just as he stopped, the guardian spirit collapsed where he stood. Starfire gasped and floated over to help revive her new friend from whatever had caused such behavior in him! They stood over him as he was lifted by Cyborg and set back against a fortunate already set -up rock bedding...

Robin awoke _AGAIN_ to the sound of bells and cymbals ringing in and out his ears. He sat up and stretched while lying upon a lumpy, yellow cotton mattress. Things really were bad for him, all alone in some dark place. (_With people in robes attending to everything your master orders )_-... Robin shuddered at the thought. He had remembered when he was still in Gotham as a child under Bruce's care that he had had access to all sorts of fiction, from medieval to futuristic time spans. But nothing had prepared him for this... Being kept under constant watch, and left to feel nothing but fearfulness of death and uncertainty! He sighed pitifully. "I wanna' go home..." And the team, they might as well be scheduled down under 'TOO LATE'. "Every waking moment with someone, you know you're about to lose it. And kids out there are probably dying to be in my shoes." What had happened in the last few hours with 'psycho- brain', he was left forgotten anyway. Robin uncovered himself from the wrap and looked down at his wrists. Still cuffed. And his ankles, had peculiar strongly faded looking marks on them...And his palms, and back and arms, and legs, AND-

He banged at the stone prison, which within he was kept. "LET…ME…GO!" Nothing, nothing and not a single soul could here past his pleas. (_**What really had happened? Why did Slade say sacrifice, seeing I'm still alive …BUT...WHAT WAS IT?**_ Robin truly felt like screaming for he hadn't showered yells in months. Years had gone by for he and his team, but still no request for a shoulder to cry on, except for the young leader's and Starfire herself being. He felt as if Slade had diminished every ounce of strength repossessed, and his plans of domination, in starting with him, the main first pick. Oh, _anyone_ and _everyone_ wanted to get their hands on secrets to being the best baddie. But Slade had to sink _sooo_ far down, that Robin had confused the man as being '_possessed, insane, crazed', _and_ 'way too damn creepy' _for thought.

He looked up at the chamber's ceiling. How was he going to pull this off? And what would the others think of him. "We warned bird boy, now you're at his mercy-…_**AHG**_!

Ugh…." Robin suddenly felt a 'far from normal' ache by his spine. "Who knows…gasp what else those goons did to me…He winced painfully, trying to stand. He was starting to collect to moans when a door sounded, as it swung open. _Someone was coming! _ Robin groaned as he lifted himself once more from the cold, dampened floor. _It's that girl, Alice... _He looked over hoping that she might notice him... She saw him, but just as she did, she turned away in a huff. With her nose in the air she was going to leave. Robin bolted from his position. She approved of him with her cruel looking smile. "I was just coming down to see how you were faring, but now I think I've over-stayed my welcome, goodby-

Wait!"

"You can't go now! Isn't it even true that you _did_ try to help me escape?" He thought that maybe bringing up a new topic might help re-freshen her memory. She growled at him as if he had done something wrong. "I _wasn't _helping _you_, I was _only _helping myself! I don't care what happens to you. Let them burn you and cook you ona skillet for all _we_ care!" She stuck out her tongue in spite. Showing true 'non- maturity'. Robin wasn't going for this, when he had thought that his luck would change. She was rude; not too cute he might add, and she was still standing with that wrought smile adorning her face.

She pushed back her loosening tresses. "You are _not_ going to be a fool and run off or...I might have to come find you." She twirled on her feet. "And if you survive this, maybe then I can show you some wicked crap Roku's _go-OT_." She pointed her finger to the stair. "Maybe…Or they'll just...PLUCK YOU LIKE A CHICKEN!! BUKAW!" She held her side in a fit of convoluting giggles. "I'd just like to see you get out of this one...Phfg…_ee_… Bird BOY! _HAHAHA_!" In just a few moments, the child was out the door. Robin shook his head. "That was weird."

Alice scrambled down the stairwell as she panted heavily. She flung herself behind a countertop as heavy, falling footsteps approached.

"So I asks to the bloke, why ya running? We ain't gonna hurt Ya!" One of Roku's castle guards burst into a fit of laughter. Alice shrunk back. Had she acted like _That_ in front of the prisoner? The poor thing shuddered. What was wrong with her? She had almost handed out top secret information to the enemy! THATiswhat had happened. The guard wasn't alone though, she'd guessed, and he wasn't weak either.

That _same_ guard had been sent to capture the notorious wizard that she'd heard so much about in the passing weeks. She knew that being caught would send her straight up to _the_ _wall_. The most hellish spot of the up most stone tower. And she did _NOT_ want to get punished by being sent there, not even. Once the guard had left with his companion Alice quietly slipped off, from darkened corner to corner. Her steps stayed light until she came upon another flight of infernal steps! She stomped her foot in impatience. _Damn!_The set led to a bridge leading to the second highest point of the hide-away. Up she climbed, never to look back even for a second. Voices trailed to her ears and farther still. Two people bickering she supposed.

_Although_, one man had a scraggly voice and the other had a menacing snarl. She let out a gasp. Oh No! Was it…?

"_Have everything ready by tomorrow or I'll see to it that your precious queen NEVER awakens_!"

"_Sire oh please! She is only a little girl, not yet able to know her reign fully_! _Don't take away her precious so-_

Never! What's done is done and there is nothing more you need to hear! Please, show our guest the door Lestari Buana..."

The man called for by another was now backing up the guest into the doorway, and slamming the whole thing into the other man's face on the way out. The 'lost one' now picked up his things and braved those steps with tears in his eyes. The man was old, older that her master perhaps. Or most likely ready to kick a few years more. He made her want to feel like crying! Alice bit her lip in vain of her circumstances. What was she to do? Her kind nature made it that she should feel helpful or helpless in these situations. She didn't want to leave him, so she waited till he'd gone past the stair and unto the halls, where she decided to meet up and ask a few questions.

As soon as the messenger had come and gone, Little Alice took off down the corridors far from the terrible voices...

_Wizardmon swung wildly at the air as he gasped for breaths under his constant pressure. The sound was of one voice, a girl, one he now knew. What was he to say to the group?_

Verra bounced up and down as the wizard lifted himself from the rock bedding. "Thank _Goodness!_ I'd have called the Squadron if you hadn't gotten better too!" Beastboy groaned next to Cyborg who stood beside their new ally. "You ok man? I was afraid you might have had a heart attack or something..." Starfire sighed in relief. "Yes, we were all waiting until you had re- awoken from your impressionable display from before. We haven't spoken of it since." Wizardmon gazed up at Raven who shook her head in disbelief. "You- of all the people I have met, have to be 'some' wizard to pull out of an attack by drugging. I've trained for _years_ on that, but this is really starting to get interesting now that you can answer whatever I dish out. So, who are you, and what do you know about Slade and Robin?"

She leaned in front of the others to see the expression on his face. He gave a sigh in regret. "_How_ did I ever get assigned to you?" He asked aloud. "Ok. Fine, then. I'll tell you. **Hem**, my name is, as you all know Gregory. Or you can just think of me as an incarnate for I am one, sort a, _ANY-who_. _Robin,_ is the one I am trying to come into contact with, _HE_ holds the key. Or should I say, _Roku_ does. I am from another world in truth yes, but my intentions are good as gold. Well, not gold..._**BUT**_ Robin _is_ in danger you see, and that is why you must rescue him from the man you call Slade. Have I made myself clear?"

The group looked at him now quite startled.

"The four _obviously_ didn't believe what you were trying to tell them!" Verra growled. "_You four_! Robin is in trouble! Slade is the baddie in this picture! YOU have to save him! _THERE!_ DO YOU GET _EVERYTHING _**NOW**!!!"

The titans shrunk back in panic. "Yes sir! Beastboy gave a solute until Raven hit him on the head again.

"You had better not have anything to do with Slade's plans or I'll-

_Well_, actually...---

Before the Cat could finish, the entire pit from beneath them fell to bits as it slowly gave way crushing inward. Beastboy was trying to fly out again. "_Why_ does this always happen more than….

_**Waaaaaaaaaaaance!**_**"** The group went falling until the pit had become non-voluntary dust. Verra and Wizardmon decided while still in mid air, to bring up a portal for their usage. The two just hoped that Slade hadn't already gotten what was needed from _anyone_ yet.

Robin sat up instantly as soon as the door had opened again, letting in precious light from early morning glow. Or so he thought. The only person opening that door that had him bound to this place for his first night here was Slade. Robin stiffened at the sound of those boots, and tried best he could to stand face to face with the creeping terror...

"We finally meet, face to face." Slade had spoken as soon as Robin had reacted by thought! Same thought!

"How did you-I...I mean-

Slade intercepted. "You don't know. I can't tell you either." He gestured to this young prisoner. "But, what I do know _might_ help if all of this is too much for you..."

Robin leaned in on the conversation as he and his foe discussed eagerly on what their aid might be.

"What might help is that you learn not to hold your tongue so long from me. If you have seen someone pass by here, let me know." And with that, Slade was-

"Oh, and Robin?" The young hero's nemesis was in the doorway still. Robin looked up.

"I caught up with a few friends of yours, nice by the way. But even _they_ don't know what is yet to come, now do they?" Robin shook his head while trying not to look over eye-to-eye. Slade nodded. "Humph." And _THEN_ he left.

Chapter 18: Cousin Kayu

The scene shone white in explicit glory as the guardians followed in song and rhythm, bouncing. The titans were in panic next to the two, waiting anxiously for a reply.

Raven heaved a long sigh. "WELL" She demanded firmly. "Have you found a way to save us or haven't you?!" The witch tried to grip at something as the shadowy earth collapsed all around. Wizardmon was reading the currents as they flew. He was just about finished creating the portal with furry cat thing Verra, but was soon cut off by a new vortex that split open as soon as they had all almost reached the bottomless pit's end. Starfire screamed. "_**EEEEEEEK**__!" _She cried

"Friends, I do not wish to tell you but, I believe that we are leaving…as of..._**NOOOOOOOWWW!"**_

The portal sucked the team in as they fell closer towards the spellbinding magic.

They fell flat onto one another as they were spit out onto a green row of grasses spreading out as far as the eye could see. The spot in which they had landed was a field, full of colour and spirit. Verra's head felt as if it was spinning. This all did seem familiar, but _why?_

Cyborg groaned as he lifted himself from on top of Raven and BB. "Uh, sorry…?" he helped up the two as he looked about them in wonder and curiosity. "Where are we now" He asked, puzzled.

Wizardmon brushed himself off and then cleared his throat to speak. "We are in the Spirit World, or Realm as I like to call it. You see here spirits of many types and varieties come and go. We are here only to locate one person alone."

Verra sniffled as he spoke. "His name is…Kayu, Khavya, Haraiti Tsumeiji. And I know him for _some_ reason even I can't guess…since I don't have my blasted memory back." He scratched his ear in thought, deeply wondering to himself what the others should do.

BB looked at Verra in annoyance as he sat himself up by a tree. "Where is the guy then? Doesn't he know we have a world to save?" He was still present in his form until Starfire glared dangerously at him for insulting Verra so harshly, that to say immediately he turned into a rabbit. His whiskers twitched at her. _–"Thanks star, you nearly scared Peter Rabbit ME to death!" –_ The teen scurried over to Raven who didn't side with either member.

"It's...cool."

Starfire raised her hand and pointed at the field. "Is this an obstacle we must face? Is that why we cannot find this friend of yours, Verra?" The guardian squinted at the alien teen in bitter cowardice showing fully what he felt.

"Uh…. Um...Well, he is actually, cough My…(seeps through teeth) _cousin-_

From…another world..."

Raven left Beastboy's side and headed over to the cat's. "Wait, did you say your---

"COUSIN!" Cyborg and Beastboy spilt out madly, triggering their observant behavior coming on from the inside.

"_Awww _CMon!!_" _Thetwo boys were of course going on about something, one including Verra!

Raven lifted her hand while Starfire did the same in releasing one of her starbolts.

"You have done in haste as of not to attempt in helping us recover our lost leader, friend Robin? Then surely YOU must be undercover working in attempt for _Slade!_" She released another bolt from her hands, as Verra dodged and tried to flee from her displeasure.

"No! I didn't ask for this, believe me… it does mean so! I just think that we might be in bad our-_selves_ because of such precious time that's been foolishly wasted! I _CAN_help! We just have to get Kayu first…_he_ may be our only help until th--

Raven lifted into the air and fell in front of the semi godlike creature. "And _then _what? Robin 's life is on the line and Slade is probably only making things worse. And losing him would mean-

BB began to wail as the cry he made rang out noisily. "Breaking…_Up_!!!" He became a koala and started to bawl even louder than before! The others wanted to ignore but knew really, that he was right.

"If Robin truly disappears from us in an attempt of reaching him, monsters and villainous people will never be 'brought to the justice'! We would surely perish from lack of Robin's leadership skills!" Starfire flew above the group to look out at the rolling hills, she sighed and then, gasped. "Look!" She cried while both eagerness and anticipation was all in the waiting.

Starfire had seen something she knew had never been present on the Titans' trips from place to place by the T- ship. This was entirely new to her for the first time. She pointed at the unknown obstacle in the distance.

"What _is_ that?" Raven peered out from on the ground, below Starfire.

"I can't see…Beastboy, can you get a closer look at it?" Raven looked over at the shape shifter who gladly transformed into a hawk and took the warm skies by letting out a shriek soon to follow. He lifted himself to the peak of a great tree, atop its branches in search of the right one for a better view for what Starfire had pointed at. She had seen figures, and lots of them!

The sight was increasingly awe inspiring and made all time stand still, as if controlled by some form of being that was always without a true identity to be called by. Cyborg squinted and rubbed at his eyes, trying to understand what had just happened all over again. The Titans had met their maker. For surely they did.

Raven studied the wide surrounding areas as any explorer would if they'd come across a place as close to the heavens as this. Beastboy clung to his branch less and less as he began to find a landing spot on the ground, happenings all around him. Beauty of every virtue.

Wizardmon beamed with his graciousness holding him to his duties. "My friends." He inquired, "Welcome to the Spirit Realm!"

Raven gaped at the little man. "What?" She spoke as if he would never let them be and her patience was beginning to wear thin. The man was not going to tell her where to find Robin, then she and the others would just have to deal with Verra and Gregory later, after Robin was rescued from the clutches of Slade's difficult manipulative, advancing -forwardness.

Looking back on the situation that Robin was now in, the titans realized exactly _how_ complex this entire spat was in full colour from past to present. And they hoped _not_ further for the sake of their beloved friend and city. It's age had only yet to blossom into a big business world of fine grandeur. Starfire shook her head in disagreement.

"_NO! ROBINMUSTBERESCUEDSOONORWESHALLSURELYLOSEAGAINSTSLAAADE_!"

Raven groaned as Starfire whimpered.

She was under enough pressure and did not intend on THIS as her team's only worthy existence.

"I guess we don't have any options left." She turned, facing the guardian pair. "After we get Robin back, I hope you're open. Once I'm through with the both of you! Now _MARCH_! And don't _even_ think of turning back, we have a long way to go before _anything else_."

Chapter 19: Following My Breadths

The Titans started on their way to a thick forest and stopped just when they were about to enter. "Oh great," BB complained, tired all in his limbs. "What now?"

Wizardmon shushed him with a glare and continued on the same spot he was examining close by. He reached over by a leaf in the foliage, but recoiled as soon as the thing came to life and turned to swirling black rock crystal. He jumped away and regarded the others as it took control in bits and pieces, inching close. "We can't!" Verra leapt over to the two in hurried steps, or jumps. He caught up with them, just as they stood staring back at _him_. He was starting to freak them out with his startling appearances anyway.

"What? Is something wrong 'Cat Friend Verra'?" Starfire knelt down to where Verra sat by her feet.

He almost gasped, out of breath he seemed. Before energies calmed him completely. "No…

I…um, don't think this is the way to Kayu. It's too dangerous looking anyway. I suggest we find another path. _Besides,_ I bet we could find some cool looking cavern to crawl under and over. Don't you think, Rae?"

Raven looked over, precariously unaware of the troubled teen and guardian. "Is there a way around this or not Gregory?" She turned back over to him as he let out an 'Ouch'! He had almost pricked himself while examining the shrubbery. His smile weakened to a worried frown. "I don't think I've seen anything like it. None of my data can compare to _this_! That _it's most_ likely make-believe Faerie tale brought to life. How sorry could we be…?"

But even sorrowful wizards can't stop some strange happenings, and Wizardmon was one of them. He sat down on the path they had traveled by and thought. "I could break it with my staff, but then…-

"Yeah?" Beastboy gave into the forest's temptation and his friend's pleas. "_So_, are we good or aren't we?" He asked the magician still here on foot. Wizardmon sat up, stood up, and sighed as he recovered his staff from on his back in the sack he carried. "Here goes…" He stood back and cried aloud. _**"PENEACE!"**_ **(That is actually another word in another language, how cool is that? I can not say no, so far.)**

A crack became more apparent as the staff he was wielding forced apart the stone, rock and crystal.

"Take that!" He forced upon the earth with many a confidence asides. It did just that, it took the jab, and it also pounded back! "_AHH_-!" Wizardmon held himself now by an inch as he was swept off of his feet by a gust of twisting leftover earthen dust. It took to his lungs as he coughed in convulsions, reclaiming himself. He shook off the dirt, alerted of sudden danger near the area.

He shifted his gaze over at the bushes that had stood only moments ago. There was something that just would not fit if he tried to put up with it. Something _very_ familiar about it as well. He decided to go into action just as so that the Titans did the same.

"Starfire, blast as hard as you can at the tree trunk beside the brush! Hurry!"

She heard his request and struck with such might that the entire rock piece shattered from the immense force and intensity. She landed as the whole thing fell to pieces. Under it though was a wall of green emerald ivy, transformed no longer by whatever had cast its spell.

Realizing this, he spoke immediately. "I think I know what's missing!" He walked up to the front wall of foliage with Cyborg- also allowed to follow and maybe assist when needed. The objective was now taken care to by the blast and the six were relieved, soundly.

In full view and colour, the team could now see that the wall was not entirely dressed in ivy alone. The wall had been covering up a stone wall on the other side!

"_I want to get out of this_ _place_…" Robin whined sorrowfully.

He sat in a corner of his cell as his sensitivities began to come out of nowhere and bind him to the stone covered darkness. The day had ended in nothing and he still hadn't yet realized what Slade was trying to accomplish. It made him shake in furry at the loss, his not being with anyone for so long a time in almost two days. He was fed, he bathed, and later was assured to be dressed in a new suit of clothing for _his_ time, the one everyone seemed so sure about.

Alice was seemingly sorry for his used-up condition, and taking care came to see him from time to time. So he wasn't really _all_ alone in the cell room. He felt as if he didn't have free will anymore. Slade still remained his problem, and the team he was in desperate need for his rescuing had not shown even once as he had hoped.

Today was the day, of sacrifice, the day that Roku sent his message through the minds of his servants and followers. Around the world Alice had said….

_"Across all time is yet to be decided, and his servants are all around the earth and heavens living as regular one-god worshipers for non-whatsoever the cost. They give up but three simplicities, their loyalties, hearts, and souls. Roku was said to be a God and Daemon all in one. His power is legendary, not merely by strength but by will." Ends flashback..._

Here in the heart of his cell lay quiet, throughout the room. Until the doors were widened by an early morning visitor. Robin turned around to see for himself.

It was a girl, one in a set of robes and garments with such a luxurious shine to them. She was younger, Robin could tell but not too tall either. Maybe 12 or thirteen? Her eyes bore green, as green as gemstones, and on her forehead she was printed with a symbolic looking flower crest, right near her hairline. Her hair was light red with a hint of light brown by the center setting out to the rest of her head. The garb she was wearing also had edge embroidered flower crest symbols on them. She walked on two golden slipper covered feet as she approached the hero's cell chamber. What was it she wanted from Robin?

"_Little one_" She said in a still voice. "_I am from the upper keep and wish to speak with you, for I fear I may not get the chance again_." She looked up at Robin with emotionless eyes.

He bit his lip from all the worry and confusion. "Um, yeah. Who...exactly are you, miss-?

"_My name is considerably useless to you as of now, it is_ Bao Shi Lan, Guardian Of The GreatUnknown Spirit_. I wish you many a times good safety as you are to be sent home after this is thoroughly passed through._" She now pointed over to the door, which led to that miserable stairwell.

Robin almost gulped but held back by taking in breaths. "You are _positive_ that they don't want to kill me too?" Robin sat on the floor with his hands to his knees. 'And that I have to get out or a monster TO a monster'll sacrifice me?" He sighed and stood up as he dusted himself off.

"If only I knew what Slade was planning, then I could make him sorry for what he's done." He sent his fist to the center of his palm at the suggestion of making time short. Bao Shi Lan frowned at him as her eyes changed slightly. No way had she known so clearly that the prince was to be rediscovered on the spirits' land across time and space. She hadn't been directed of anything, so he must be the one every creature in the kingdom spoke highly in excitement about. She touched the lock of his cell as Robin stepped back slowly. That lock-

"It won't break no matter what I've tried." Robin looked at her in vain. "I even hit it with a loose brick from the wall. Even that didn't do anything!" He was as frantic as just that. Fear itself, of a death worse than the known punishment for hardly _being_. The gift of affinity seemed lost to him of ever having it back.

She was still clutching the lock in her left hand, caressing it ever so gently between her fingers and palm. "_It will break in time_." She replied still gazing upon it softly. _I am sure it_…---

-_Robin stood back farther from her glowing form;_ _as she wove a twist of spells and words around that one silly, iron lock. – He gasped. This WAS intensely new! She stood before him in robes of an empress and enchanted but him and that stupid lock! He was in shock for a moment, but_ _held tightly to the surface as he came up again. He blinked_.

The guardian girl was unharmed, uncaring still, and had not been effected by the binding. The lock lay broken at her feet.

The stone standing doorway stood far from the team's eyes, timeless was that garden on the other side. Starfire shook from a gust of wind that ordered past. She let out a low gasp.

Verra just scoffed unappreciatively. This door was what troubled him. Who knew _what_ kind of place lay before that door! His expression began to fade back to worry again. His lips pursed fragmental across his face. He sighed to Raven beside him. As was he just about to speak when Starfire came suddenly about. "We are lost from Robin, she confessed. "He is the only trustworthy leader the Titans have. We _must_ find him!"

She buried her face in her hands as if she were going to cry. Raven coaxed the teen when she realized her brokenhearted friend's behavior-. She put her hand to her temples and thought quickly and quietly. And as she did this, she began to meditate. "_Azarath, Metrion Zinthos_..."

An idea did not strike her thoughts, it did so onto Verra's. _"I've got it!"_

He leapt up right to the sorceress in jubilance as he happily bounded over to the unreliable spot. He stopped by its way. The quadruped now closed its eyes and pressured the door back with double the weight of its tiny cat-like body. He started lifting it off of its frame with his tiny paws as they extended. The rest stood back frozen with incompetence of measure to this deluded scene. Beastboy fell back in shock due to all of the craziness from Verra's antics. What went through his tiny fear stricken mind was only what might have maybe been the same as the others' thinking.

Recovering from the satire, unexpected motion had just released itself unto all of them. Cyborg began to lose his speech as he held his hand to his aching head. You have got to be the _weirdest, CAT_ _thing _on the entire planet. Do you even know what you just did?! **YOU**_JUST Broke DOWN__A DOOR. That's what!_!" Cyborg pointed harshly at the door in front of them, lying on the ground in pieces. He shook, as he was not conserving it else place. "You didn't tell us you were another superman, man!"

Verra shuffled his feet in the dusty road. Ah jeez...Yah know what? I _do_ remember, but I don't _remember_…"

Shaking Cyborg was now a volcano getting ready to blow.

"What???" Cyborg shouted out of rage. "What are you talking about, I don't KNOW!?" Beastboy stomped his foot at the ground. Doggone' it! If we need answers Verra, you had better explain what's been going on this whole time." Verra began to protest. His patience and neglect beginning to oppose by force. 

"But you _also_ did mention to me that we were going to find Robin.

Only _after_ we got help from Kayu…" Beaming Verra crossed his two arms flatly across one another. Cyborg groaned and looked out up at the clouds in the sky.

"He's right." Sourly they ended, abruptly. "I just don't think that this should be so difficult for us. Helping out each other is what the five of us do best. This isn't a joke so...WHAT the heck is it?"

Wizardmon peeked through the entranceway as they had left it untouched. Just thinking, they had reached a way in, but refused to go through for regret's reasoning. He gave a chuckle. Just kids, but what could they do about that? Nothing, that's what. He sighed for thought. Robin as they called their lead member was all-important to this team. But why so suddenly did things go wrong? Had the Cyborg/human not commit to all this and still had doubts? Or did he just want to be secure by becoming the opposite? He scratched his head as he pondered by and by the questioning dis-order. This was a crazy mission indeed, with or without Verra.

Robin was at risk of losing his life, but the girl he now followed down deeper, darker, stairs to secret places below the mountain chamber hold did not oblige. He shuddered as they came to a low doorway leading even deeper.

"Why are you helping me? I don't even think I've seen you around before-." The air was becoming cooler. She stopped and turned facing him.

-"_Bao Shi does not have time to explain everything to the new prince for you are never to return to this world without your guardians."_-

Robin looked at her misleadingly as he tried to piece together whatever she had just now told him.

"So... You are saying that I can't come back, with-_Silence! _He jumped back fully shocked.

She studied him from head to toe as she had done in the prison cell. Creepy. Because her eyes and her expression never changed on any level of conversation or in difference, her glazed eyes tried to narrow up at him.

-"_You are not safe. My people would not like what I have done for you. But it must be. You will be silent for the next time we are summoned to speak."_-

Her look now definitely changed a bit as she dragged on with her robes at her feet. Robin shrugged unsure of his circumstances and sighed. Bao Shi looked back around at Robin who was staring at her as she, at him. Her eyes gave no impression as she slipped back down the corridors, without having answered the youngster's idealism.

He swayed from back foot, to right, to side, to side, in some sort of semi-sophisticated routine that he had only been interested in as a boy. He was young still, but not that impatient. Still this was all he could think of to get those eyes of the guardian's to stop turning back at him. He wasn't sure of course where the tunnel would take them, but by its viewpoint the passageway looked positively ancient.

The two shuffled along the roadbed, bending step-less way and started to bring up conversation again, when soon enough they reached their way out. Bao Shi lifted a bony white looking hand, from her long delicate sleeve. She held it up in midair, Robin took heed of her approach. _How old was she? _He wondered indecisively.

The girl now clapped her two glowing hands into one and lifted her head up high in some type of ailing servitude. She was in whispers as she chanted quickly once more, standing in the face of a doorway imbedded with small blossoming plants and a statue at its guard. The door suddenly swung open as she ended by releasing whatever powers she had gained strength from. "_Let us go." _She said as if not listening to her own words. Robin scrambled from the spot he stood as he went for the door behind her. The two spoke none as they entered.

Chapter 20: Order

Slade walked the corridors as he nobly re-entered the setting of the young hero's chamber. That meaning his cell. Towards it he called out sharply, "You can stop anytime Robin, I won't mind it." Hoping to make the child more aware of his presence, he walked closer to the cellblock. "Robin?" He stepped back one step. And signified his power of Rokuro by destroying the bars that held his sacrifice. The blast of abnormal light died but did not win over Slade's hate. He stomped out of the room leaving it littered with pieces of the iron metal bars, he would fix it later or have someone else fix it up again. Now he entered a new room furnished in red glamour and decorated with many designs that had and had not been of his choosing. Alice as always was alerted of his presence and sat over on a cushioned seat overlooking a large window for her amusement. He spoke to her in a precise tone, "We have been expecting this for some time. I will not be outdone by a muse." He turned to leave but motioned that she follows. The coy girl looked up from a book she had been lent and bounced up onto her feet as she went with him out of the room.

Slade had taken her to the mentions of the keep that no person of any level dared to commit to by asking questions about. This case though was quite interesting, for her to perceive on her own and all. Neither spoke but then and again exchanged glances as they entered a room at a time to make sure both were paying close attention to their surroundings. They now stopped by a large door entirely of a precious metal. Slade of course had a key for such an occasion. Leaving Alice curious and simple. Alice soon began to feel winded by a force she hadn't seen or detected, it felt oddly chilled. Slade ignored her repressive action and turned the key towards the lock in unison. The two were quite calm until they entered, with bats flying right out the door they had come. It led to shadowy places and stairs that could give you chills just looking at them. Alice ducked her head to avoid being hit by the winged ones. Slade now held a torch as their guide. Down, down, down they climbed until they reached a door down there that was similar to the entrance above. They entered with a bit of caution.

There, there was a stand based of stone, holding a large object on top of it. It was the text from the other day that Slade had gotten from that maid! Alice bit her lip and seeped. "You..._Sure_ you know where we're going?" She looked up at him with quiet suspicion, not letting a frown peek out. He turned to look at her.

"Do you expect something of me?" he asked dryly. He knew she was unsure, but not to go stupidly admitting it. He waited for her answer.

"No, but perhaps you would need assistance I-

He held a hand up to her. "Believe me when I say this my dear but I believe others are a work. Not just we of this _king_." The lamp began to glow even brighter and a stairwell soon was opened from under the stone floorboards. Slade hadn't forgotten the book, he picked it up in his arms and had enough strength to lift up the latch to the secret passage, and He had given the lamp to Alice by that time. Alice sighed as she went down the stone steps.

Once they had thoroughly gone and come he rested the book on a large wooden table that was inside the room they'd obviously been looking for. The place was covered in dust and littered with ink stains on the paper covered tables, books piled atop one another, moths dead and decaying corpse-like, and glowing glass?... Alice scratched her head as if she hadn't seen such bizarre objects before even **once** in her lifetime. Slade walked up to the table with ease yet caution hinted in his steps. Alice, back away from the mirrors please," He motioned his hand to her without turning around first. She nodded and took a big step a ways from the glass.

Before either could even blink, which they did-

The glass and metal frames _crashed _to the cold floor shattered, as it had not been whence they had entered the odd place.Alice shrieked from the fear of getting cut by so many pieces.

She shuddered as she turned to her keeper in disbelief. He was smiling, though she had not noticed.

His eyes had firmly placed hold on a scrap of paper that was torn slight and missing letters because of old inkblots. Alice tried to picture its usage, maybe to some lower class, or a shipmate's ideal get-away map. Slade shook his head at her thoughts he'd just noticed sooner than expected. "None of these." Was all he answered to her. "Just a little something to get me by on my work." He picked up the map this time with a different amount of his interest showing. She frowned at him. "Personally, I don't like where this is going-

Nor, do I Alice." He rolled up the map and set back down his book of fine leathers. "We just need a few minutes to discuss what you saw earlier the other day." He looked back to meet her frightened gaze, blanker than an icy pool of crystal lake water.

Alice was so worried by that look that she reached away to fidget with the door's knob before he came to her attention quietly. She scrambled from her spot just as he grabbed at her wrist, putting strain on her arm.

She kicked and jolted against the door.

"Let go of me!" She managed to say in between a growl. He only made the pain worse. She was at an attempt at clawing her way out, until he smacked her on the side of her face once, leaving her against the door panting angrily. She snarled like a mad hound. "I see to fits like yours as temperaments, non deciding efforts in gain-less attempts..._ugh,_ _YOU have shamed every lord to this day, since he appointed you as keep leade-_

But before she could finish she was hauled to her feet as he gripped her arm, gripped by tightly at the back of her shirt by Slade as he walked her up the stone steps to await another guide to lead her out, she literally started to scream. He suddenly grew tired of seeing her get what she wanted out of nothing, so her body was soon tossed up over his shoulder with her gloved fists kept hitting again and again at her attacker's backside. He did nothing but boost her up higher.

Robin and BaoShi Lan now looked at one another inspecting each other as they made their way towards the last exit. Robin sighed in thanks to his mysterious protector. "How did you know this would be here? That I would be here? And...How do you know about all this?" He started to try to make contact with her slow and difficult, so as not to disturb her easily. She waved her hand out in front of his sights for the door, to caution him.

"_Once you enter through this door, you will not be able to go back through it again. Even with my powers I am of little use to you as of now. From here you are on your own. I bid thee farewell my new prince." _And with that she went backwards instead of the other way, just to leave Robin at the doorway's entrance alone.

He stared at it as it just stood waiting for some passerby to slip through and never use it again afterwards. He swallowed roughly. So, I guess it's all up to me then."

The door perched on its hinges as it swung open freely, by help from the one who turned the handle releasing its main hold inward. Robin was cautious upon entering, for this was in most views something he was not uncomfortable with, yet also easily found as guilt proof to become concerned about. Whispers he thought, could echo higher than any mountain could form, and that matter-of-factly was definite for the passage.

"How can that be, she knew who I was. She did that…that _attack_ on the lock, is she really that young for a...Guardian anyway?" He paused a second to reconsider, then gave up to reassure ultimately his worthy effort for deciding on defeating Slade and the men who had locked him away from his promises. He journeyed onward.

(This is a moon garden gate as it was named that by its creator)

Through the door, lay a gate farther up a stone step, large, important if he wished to continue at all. It was rounded, puzzling yet unique in every way. And stand did it only if yet to be torn and all mysticism faulted and destroyed. Robin coughed as it stood there. Its origin was definitely eastern status quote; as well as the eve of old age beginnings. He still did marvel at it. Too much in fact, for at that moment he was noticed by a castle guard. Robin was sure that it would mean his fighting the man without weapons. So he did nothing until the guard approached to ask;

"Silent stranger, you were down in the lower part of the keep, were you not? And with a woman. I could sense your approach from as far as that tower." He said pointing to the spiraling turret above their heads. Robin looked at him. The man was wearing a uniform of white defining to his own outfit he had worn here firstly, with a warrior's tail atop his head, and a sword in its sheath. Robin swallowed. The guard chuckled.

"You were lucky the king did not catch you, seeing as a _goddess_ was in our midst as well." He waited for a reaction from the hero. Robin did react, but not so as the man had hoped.

"Sorry, that girl, she told me to come with her but I refused, so she forced me to come or she would do evil to _your_ king." He lied. The guard now stomped his foot to the ground, angrily.

"What?! _That_ goddess does unjust things for our prisoners. She was said-

Just before, to have helped a young man escape!" He huffed bringing dust to the air. "YOU SAY-

That he is not to be troubled by such a thing, _**but I know**_, I have seen her with my eyes _alone_." Robin jumped back as the man tried to grasp his shoulder forcefully. "You are coming with me for such as what you have been assigned, for _this_ is a king who waits little. He shall get back the power he once held, now step away from that gate." He positioned himself closer. It will not open for you."

Robin did not like this one bit. A guard who did injustice? Wow. He cut the man off with a short 'see ya' then dashed away as if his, _life_ depended on it. The entire place held little corridors and mazes so he was quick to get farther off to anywhere safer than here.

When he did see a gate he could climb up and over he accepted and clung as tightly as he knew how. The guard was right below.

"Hey! You, get down from that pass immediately! I shall call for my men and you will be punished thoroughly."

A stone slab at the top was reachable so it was taken hand in hand as Robin pushed upwards; the guard wasn't going to come up anytime soon.

"That is sacred ground! Get down this instant!!!" The man screamed in a high pitched old-man voice. Robin smirked at the man from atop a turret. "So long!" He called out hastily. Waving good bye had been the easiest thing he had thought of doing as he jumped down to the ground, within the walls of the 'sacred gate, which was actually a lot more peaceful than just serene'.

Chapter 21: Guardians to sweet scented hills

It was a garden! A beautiful, lush garden of spirit. Verra came to the other side first and admired what care had been kept of such a place. Raven and Cyborg entered then Starfire, then Wizardmon, and finally Beastboy.

Starfire started to jump up and down with joy as she explored around the shrubbery. "OH! It is glorious! She exclaimed in admittance to the garden and its walls. Raven gave a long sigh as she let out a mumbling appreciation for its peace. "This is nice I guess, but w-

DUUDE! Who _cares_ what, it's just you now _**baby**_…" Beastboy's eyes twinkled brightly as he too was lovestruck suddenly all too fast for better words. The place had his heart a-bound. Cyborg looked at him

with regretful thoughts. "Yeah, BB we gotta go. This place is great and all but, Robin's rescue can't wait a few hours." He patted Beastboy on the shoulder as he watched the glow deaden from both his friend's eyes. "Look..!" Wizardmon soon pointed with wide eyes as he noticed another within the plant reserve.

A girl was petting Verra by a tree in the garden as heavenly as you would a kitten. Only Verra didn't purr. He twitched like a pup. Her complexion was that of a healthy, young looking 15 or 14 year old. But Verra didn't care as long as she scratched all around his ears twice. She appeared to them as a simple and smiling brunette with a caring compassion about her silence and her leaning aside from the tree. She was holding a basket of lovely flowers that did not dare soon turn to wilt. Her cheeks became rose blooms as the wind nipped at her gracefully with all its might. Beastboy and Cyborg sighed as they stood half drooling over the encountered female. Raven wasn't happy after she came up from behind and scared them witless, _again. _She tapped them on the shoulders and motioned the two boys to turn to face her impatient glazed look. They now, turned back to face back at her with stubborn gazes. She rolled her eyes back in the direction of their 'mystery girl'.

Starfire cleared her throat as she spoke to the **others** standing away from them. Her tone was in fact cautious. "Greetings, 'mysterious traveler much like ourselves'. She approached with clasped hands together in unison. The character blinked up at her mischievously. "And you are?"

Starfire had no choice but to answer what was now in front of her, but as she did Raven calmly interrupted her by answering instead. "We're new here, and we were wondering if-

Starfire sighed as she took over.

"We are heroes from earth and are here in hopes that our friend might as well have come the same way." She enquired, thoughtless of little use of resistance. Raven was about to speak again.

But w-

BUT, this dude came and took him right from under our noses so _now_ we have to save him before something **really** freaky happens! Beastboy ranted. Cyborg pushed him aside as he introduced the rest of the party.

"Hi um, sorry but...do you know if a short dark haired kid with a mask passed through here by any chance?"

He gave her a weak smile that was almost a look of frustration as he stared, doubtful. The girl went down to pet Verra again but found that he had left to side with the others. She frowned. I don't think I've seen someone under that description. But my Grandmother, might know someone who has." For a moment longer the team now seemed slightly decided, and yet needed to know whom they were deciding with. Raven held back the others from answering so she could decide alone. They paused to listen.

Thanks...um, a-

"Heledd, you can say of me by this." She turned to lead them up a hill that led out of the garden, to a somewhat peculiar looking wooden hut, though large for it's size it looked rather comfortable. She smiled as she led them closer. Up the hill they trod, (as Beastboy did every occasion he got on a hilltop).

Raven gave her a look of interest from time to time, as did Starfire and the others. Gregory wished that he had not been so drowsy all of a sudden. Verra whiffed at the air, he was on to something. "YOU!" He ran in front of Heledd before she could approach the hut. "Ahh_!" _she fled back away, afraid that this creature was not of her world at all. "H-he...how…do..., _What is_ that thing you call by name?" Her words did not sound as glamorous as her voice had been. Her brow was sweating, and Verra was growling. "Hold it right there Miss 'peculiar pants'!" The hairs on his back stood up straight as he spoke with a little more deepness in each word. "I _thought_ I felt something familiar back by those gates", he accused, prideful. "_**You**_, little Miss, could have **killed** me with that," He pointed with his paw to a velvet satchel hanging over Heledd's shoulder. Raven looked at it shocked by surprising results of the dust on the outside of the satchel, and on Heledd's skirt. "Huh?" Beastboy turned into a mouse and fell to the ground unharmed. He tried to whiff at the scent she had. Heledd just looked at them, disgusted at the three for noticing so easily. She tried to explain, but was held off with a warning hand from Wizardmon. He spoke to her kindly, without seeming to notice the Titans' faces.

"You attempted to deceive us, didn't you?" He paused to hear her speak. She choked back a sob.

"Y-…_you_ are not allowed to be here, times are hard enough with the people of my village preparing for a war. We don't need unnecessary travelers at a time like this, so I bid you last of my welcome, _**good day**_."

And with that she ran off down a narrow roadway into the dust. But Wizardmon and Verra would not leave her that easily. With a swish of his cloak Gregory gave all his might to directing his staff in her direction. -As she ran Heledd did not seem to look back at all, she was afraid of these people who were _the Teen Titans._ Rocks came up around her and vines twisted around her legs as she stumbled helplessly. "DUDE!" Beastboy ran over to her in the form of a fox. He twitched his nose as her sniffed her, the satchel dust making him sneeze as well. Starfire picked her up from the ground, only to have the child now crying in her arms. "_WHAT!_ **Sniff** did...I do to deserve such treachery….." Wizardmon freed her from the vines but she still remained cautious as he entered her view. Cyborg looked down at Verra and his little man friend. "What's up with you?! Scaring a little girl like that." Raven made heavy sighs and glanced at the two wryly. "Your powers...mainly control earth and other elements, right? Just like my own powers lift boulders and light candles?" She stared down at them waiting for an answer. Verra coughed and Starfire began talking.

"We know little of what control they have over others such as our friend Heledd. We don't control such objects, that is not our right." Cyborg looked her and shook his head. "What kind of friend tries to kill people Star? Even their own _friends_!" Heledd looked up at him and swallowed back a cry. "Ugh.., I was going to tell you the rest, we are forced away from those gardens. By order of the high one. It has seen many a child taken to their own graves by monsters of uncertainty. It is for our safety." Her hiccuping ended her speech without anyone butting in this time. Wizardmon gave in to her pleas. "We are not what you think of us, myself and Veravakumu." He stepped back a little so as to let himself be seen. We are guardians of that same "Great Spirit" you spoke of. We are peacekeepers of the spirit realm."

Chapter 22: Walking Towards Disaster

The walking and jumping from up above the gateways made Robin a little dizzy, he had to admit. But it was good to get some fresh air, since the dungeon lacked any. As he approached the bottom his feet gave way to marble stones and lily ponds bellow. Robin was now wet all over as he plummeted into the water, deeper than he had **not** expected. In fact, the water felt so deep that his entire body felt as if it were being pulled down despite his being able to swim in deep water such as this pond. But it was huge! The pond was connected to a river within the walls of the temple grounds. It was terrible, he was picked up like a pebble, drifted towards the mouth of the stream, and fell into an oblivion as currents rushed forth and drove him this way and that. Gushing water from his mouth seemed endless and tiring, so he fell and felt soft grass by his feet once he'd woke.

His body was fine but his mind and head buzzed from it all. He'd awoken by a stream. Probably the mouth where the waterways met. So he had been dumped here and survived, but… How did he get here after the fall into deep water? He had though it was a pond, just a pond for fish or something. But he hadn't expected to be washed up onto land once he'd recovered. Maybe, someone here saw him bobbing like an apple or sinking like a rock about the current, or they did not want him to see them or whoever had helped him. But he thought that he had been the only one present at the time. He remembered seeing no one, so how could they have even been real? He sighed and got up still drenched with the river water in his clothes and hair. It was a thick wetness that thickness brings when water was strongest in times. He though oceans and large lakes only kept this virtuous qualification. Wrong again. Wherever he was now, it looked hopeless to get out because he noticed also that the waterbed was underground, by a waterfall. _SO_, that is what happened to him. "Great...I get dumped just for this, breaking and entering without legalese". He shook his hair dry and instantly stopped from by what he next encountered.

He was in a low cavernous area, with walls of earth from mountainous regions supporting everything. And in it all by the center was….

Robin gasped as he smiled at all around him, the temple of a master dragon god, and unfortunately an enemy. For some reason this place didn't resemble anything he had ever seen before, not once, and he was into this piece more than he had been on the gate. _Why?_ They were just objects, so why this wondering. He shook his head free of the thought to gain back consciousness. "I've got to be more careful or someone _else_ might see me here, too bad for me if they aren't kind to strangers. " He shrugged off his worry and started walking down a great brick path, the canyon behind him. Without a care at least for the wooden and stone architecture he continued to think of a possible escape plan. But all that popped into his brain ringing were the words: "_Find the teen titans!"_ Like he didn't have anything more to worry about now… The path was very long so at a point that he couldn't bear thinking at all, he didn't think about the place or his position, or the fact that he was being watched from far away….

Once the titans had reached the hut, Verra made a comment about Heledd's home before they now entered.

"It was…buried here, under the earth!" He directed them to a cliff hanging over the hut in one big piece. The cliff of course was curved to fit the house right underneath it. Beastboy had his mouth open, gaping at the stone and earthen structure, that however it had become whole was true to its message. "What?" Cyborg had his hands in the air in defeat. "Aw, _C'Mon_!" He pointed at the cliff in his excitement. "Now _how_ did they get a look at this and not tell us about it, how do we even know if this place is even safe to go in?" He looked back at Raven and Starfire who were still examining the rocky tip of the hill above the hut. The picture, Raven did agree seemed odd to happen. After this thought she decided to ask Heledd when the house was built. "In the year our grand empire came down severed, Old Sweden during the end of our Lord Jesus, and his rebirth I am yet told. Though grandmother and I wish to believe in the old ways, so yes, we do to this day. I had lived here in the winters, springs, summers, and by fore all else. It is perfectly safe to go in." Finished with the explanations her new folk had talked once of, she comfortably made her way in through the door.

As everything soon changed back to calm, tranquil relief Starfire couldn't help but wonder why all of the others had seen anything as she had seen, her world had mountains such as these. But for a girl as young as Heledd, she _sure_ could talk. An older looking woman was sitting in front a stone fireplace in the back of the logged abode. But now everyone's eyes turned to Heledd as she called out to this stranger that they'd never seen before. "Jag ar ledson." Raven and the others stood erect and tall as they heard her exact words fall. "Jag behover din hjalp, Det ar ett nodlage." **(This is the modern Swedish language made and corrected by the American studies and learning. It means (I need your help, it's an emergency.) "**I don't speak in my own language most a while ever since cousin Edvard came to call." She turned to look at Beastboy as she asked: "Vad heter du?" His eyes turned to Cyborg and Raven while Heledd only looked on questioningly. Raven cleared her throat commenting with a raw expressional glance.

"I _**think**_ she just asked you your name." Cyborg crossed his arms as he shook his head. "I can't tell you; all _I_ can do is think of how we got into this mess." Starfire soon saw with her eyes to the side that the strange woman also in the room now moved from her spot by the hearth to come by the others. "Good evening. Trevligt att traffa dig." She said quietly and politely. "My, you look exhausted. Come, sit by the fire and warm yourselves, for autumn approaches soon." And just as soon as the door had shut itself

a great gust of wind bore down onto the field where they had walked to arrive in due time. The wind was fierce. Brutal if any as leaves frantically began to change to their dying stage in attempt to be freed of usage.

The cat guardian, Verra looked out the window in astonishment as leaves soon piles up and down onto the grass that was now staged yellow and grain coloured. The old woman turned her head and smiled. "Oh Ho! What I wouldn't give _so_ much to return to your age Heledd dear." She picked up a pewter mug and held it as she thought of a younger time, memorably.

"Ah, yes. The days when I was young and nothing had its hopes for me. No one but your grandfather that is." A chair was neatly placed over by a small yet adorable looking kitchen. Starfire flew up over to Heledd's supposed grandmother. "Yes, and I thank you for your hospitality. Yet none of us have heard your name yet and wish to thank you for your great kindness." She smiled at the woman and suddenly held out her hand in a formal gesture of hello.

"My name is Alfhild of the Council of Small." The woman replied earnestly. This is so, my Granddaughter Heledd. A well ripening sorceress in training."

"My name is Starfire of Planet Tamaeran, and my friends; Cyborg, Beastboy, Raven, and Veravakumu and I were wondering if you and/or your granddaughter might assist by helping us find someone of special value to our team, who wordlessly vanished from us just moments ago."

The older woman's lips fell into a straight line, she went over gradually step by step back to her seat by the little stone hearth. "I am afraid there is little hope for your friend my dear, those who would wish harm upon he and the fallen ones." She sadly looked up into the eyes of the Titans, which was a glance no kind or meager person could hope to turn away from. "He has been taken." She continued slowly. It wasn't long before half of the group let out surprised yet terrified gasps.

"Wait, wait- Hold everything!" Verra stretched and longingly made his way over to the woman rolling his shoulders back. "D'you say _taken_? What sorta **taken** are you getting at?" He fell back on all fours easily, as he was limber. "She means stolen by force." explained Heledd, she continued as she grabbed the other's attention. "Veravakumu, my grandmother speaks; as she knows about the escapade of battlement for you. We too are guardians of this clearly forgotten town, but we manage with great strength by what we've been handed by The Greatest One. You have told these heroes of the Dark One, have you yet gotten to doing that?" Verra nodded up and down as all waited anxiously. "Yup _and yep I did._" He beamed proudly

Raven stood as sighed. "You did tell us something but we don't know what Roku's powers even _are_." Verra stood dumb in front of the four and two extra, thoughts popped into his head of regret in what he was clumsily offering to keep aside. "Oh shoot..." he turned to Heledd's grandmother immediately, as he'd soon reacted to his faults. "No! I didn't say, but I didn't have the time or memory...!" he became weak eyed and looked challenged from his posture beginning to slump. Alfhild sat up straighter. "There was a fight, a villain came back, and you were relieved of shortly there after." "Uh huh" Cyborg nodded agreeably with a gruffness in his voice.

Starfire tapped the old woman on the shoulder. "Um, do you think it would be all right if we knew where our friend is? You seem to know so very much about us."

Alice shrunk back as her lord caressed a large key between his thumb and forefinger; the thought sickened her so. The doors to the chambers were on the left of the hall, still bound in stony irony and glamorous of its own accord. Now directly across from the first door there to the right, was where Robin was currently being held. Alice bit her lip and looked up at the dangling key Slade had before him. Who and what might approve of such dissolute behavior in these people. Didn't they know that sacrifice no longer held firm, stood up to say anything but; "I'm here?" She held close to the side of her shoulder; it still was bruised from the other night. Roku, but he only had searched her. And he'd found the man from the talking in the upper keep. The man had been numbed down with hypnosis as a lethal weapon to destroy the mind instead of help it back to awareness. These folk were only loyal to Roku and Slade, the two that were against a great power alike to their own. The door swung open, only to enrage a brooding dragon-to-be. Instantly the key burned up in his hands. And his eyes swore a look of fierceness. Alice stepped slowly away. Her face white with panic. Soon he turned to her and spoke with a strangely uneasy voice.

"I assume YOU had nothing to do with this, did you _Alice_?" The last sound was a hiss. So he _did_ know, and was about to call on his mangy beasts for help. But soon something did occur. Alice slipped back against the white stone wall, banging against the corners and shivering with defilement. "You…you- _Ah_!!

Now her brain turned to ice and began to burn so intensely in the back, middle, and front of her skull. Her nerves began to go off crazily and her backache just turned heads. She was doubling over in a swelling affect of pain; the damage had been done. He now knew why Robin was left defended and with whom. "Tell me just who it was dear, then I can take away that terrible hurt from you." His look bore deeper as she tried to hide away from those eyes. They penetrated, dug until they bore holes into her subconscious. _"I_ _don't know! I don't know!"_ She was now on the floor curled up in a ball with her eyes closed tight. He approached her apathetically. "I know who it was Alice, but I can't know for sure unless you tell me, NOW." Alice just stayed still, shaking and whimpering in distress. "P...please..." she cried weakly. "St.. op…" Slade took one unnerving look down at the tear streaked child, and gave into her pleas without another word. Bit by bit the itching pain became weaker and weaker as it disappeared completely from her skull.

Her shaking seized and her eyes opened slowly, she panted many times with wide eyes before returning to a standing position. Drying her eyes with her sleeve she sniffled for the last time and hoped for the better of her circumstances. She was shaking a small bit before Slade spoke to her again, only this time his tone was darker. He walked back over to her and grabbed her by the wrist forcefully. "The only orders you have are the ones _I_ give you!" She struggled helplessly once more as he dragged her out the door and back into the grand halls of the sacrificing chamber. The shrine committed to Roku's worship underground below a great mountaintop.

The path he'd taken out of the cavern seemed short and easy to accomplish. But around the corner from this domain lay another obvious trap. But Robin didn't suspect a thing. For some weird reason he felt weak and somehow paralyzed. Visiting chamber and chamber on it did not occur to him that he was being watched from above…

Mysterious beings were dividing into groups of three and taking the ridges and caverns of the underworld by storm. Only here Robin couldn't yet see such creatures that were servants to the infamous Lord Rokuro of the Spirit World. But even a king such as himself knew of course of this strange visitor from planet earth. And because Robin was needed to re-awaken such a king the child could not leave the grounds at all, for fear that he might soon realize just what was occurring and would flee from them instantly. So likewise, they kept him away from their secrets and out of trouble for the moment. But that didn't mean Roku couldn't watch his every move. Slade was preparing it all, his guidance upon a _new_ body that no one suspected him to be able to have. Things just needed some straightening out. That was all. Robin would not get away, Slade would catch him. Robin would reclaim his past life of a great dragon king's half-mortal son. And he would give up his mortality to rule by his father's side. (The details are a bit sketchy but I _**know**_ my plot inside, out none the less.) _Anyway_, as they all waited eagerly for their new novice to be to pick up their scent and follow the trail down into inner darkness, one of the shifty shadowed creatures looked over to his companion and spoke, earnestly and openly instinctively keeping out of the young hero's sights.

"_He is the one yes? The master of opportunities, the catalyst, the power source of all things, wondering greatly. HE we must capture. Is that not so?" _The first creature chuckled gleefully in a mad way, as if under some kind of witless magics. The second creature rubbed his hands together and thought to the other;

"_Roku shall have him, ah yes. He will be the one…"_

Robin stood, looking at an artifact that seemed to crumble more and more as his feet touched the ground, from the low vibrations going strong as he continued walking. Once he was far past and free with what was to follow, the place almost seemed calmer and more peaceable. Robin then remembered that his mask still remained. Instantly he gave an astonished laugh and checked to see if he'd been wrong. "What I'd have done if I'd lost it…I _don't _know what..." He looked back up at the structure of the canyon and then sighed, seeing as he still had a ways to go. It was a frustrating walk but he was with the idealistic apprehension of finding his teammates, the only ones who cared for his safety and he for theirs'. An opportunity had struck the heroes obligating thoughts as he wished soon to forget all of what had followed once he'd escaped that dreary old prison cell. You might imagine the obscene horror as he had been under a devoted spellbinding accusation. If he were going to make this work in the end, then sacrifice would be his musing guide back to reality. Or whatever this world possessed knowing of. But soon, out of the closing darkness, monsters crowded the area. Now this did not apply itself quickly to Robin. He would not forget this fight, for it might be his worst yet. "Who are you?" He almost grimaced at the figures for they were ugly things in the shadows. "_**We**__ are the ones to capture you prince, for you must return with us to our god." _

Robin smiled.

"And what makes you think that I'm this person at all, that you're wrong or something?"

The creatures fussed about. _"Hel told us you were in her domain moments ago, we came. Come, you have wasted much of his lordship's time."_

_In a flash Robin had pulled a stick of strong wood from behind himself._ "There isn't going to be a next time, not where i'm standing, I've had enough of this place. You treat children like pets here, they are alone and kept as tools. And I've come to set the rest of your people free from Slade and this _master_ of your's!" The monsters looked at him suspiciously.

"_HAHAHAHA!! Boy, you are not what we had been told about. You are strong willed, I'll give you that. But weak at heart, I can feel fear within… _

And as the power of that fear grew so did the creatures powerful demon magic. They became dogs of a deep, furious hell. One unexpected by the hero. Robin held his ground but was struck by a fist as it flew wildly towards him. "You will be sorry child, very sorry…."

The ground shook as if an earthquake had hit, though it hadn't. And they all fell through the floor in a silence that was like a wave, a brush across the cheek of despair's own voice.

Robin, the only one fell with a thud like a doll made of wood, entirely. It was scary, being knocked out. It always was for the hero. Not knowing where you'd gone, to heaven or somewhere else. And to be still for longer than a while. He was afraid to die, not now, to young... The creature's form was somewhere, but not otherways away. Fighting the urge to flee into his shadowy mind, Robin did a strange, miraculous thing in order to wake.

I form a soul a weakened soul

I give a whole a strengthened whole

For what I receive the mind is assured

My weak entire broken soul

Eternal resting light

This was a spell Raven had taught him a year ago when he had been under the influence of Slade. It worked just as she said it would. In a second's worth of time he was able to see again, lying across the ground in darkness and cold cloth.

He blinked and tried to stand. But that weight on his chest...

"Welcome back_."_

Chapter 23NoMore

Robin finally had the strength to blink enough times in a row. But standing was not an option. He was in rope bindings that would take his breathing to the next level. In any case, it hurt a lot. Slade had no intention of causing permenent damage, never. But he was quite angry with the boy, so he came to see the hero at the ceremonial altar for their sacrifice.

He came, his boots noisy, scary, dangerous, envious, and deadly. Robin looked up groggily. "Damn..." he cursed slowly. Slade he could tell was enjoying this.

"Don't make that face at me." He demanded. "Stay where you are for now, for it will be the last thing you'll ever do."

He stepped inward to have a good look at Robin for himself. The result was quite the workout. He said not a word more than a simple and yet curious mmhm…for that was not a good sign as to Robin's sake. Alice peaked around the corner and shivered in under a cloak of wool.

_Her hair was pulled back into a large braide and her eyes were now oddly brown and sad. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried stopping them too slow. Her villainous behavior had melted away to that of a frightened child, younger than he himself. Her hair now resembled that of a straight headed woman, with less thickness, strains were held away from her face. She was crying still as she was ordered to leave. Showing her weakness for the hero._

The darkness closed in and swallowed everything in it. Slade took Robin by the wrists and made him get up off the floor for good, this was it. Slade did not hold back his certainty of victory only because of the chains that bound his prisoner to his doom. Robin stifled at the thought and waited to be spoken to before making the next move.

Once they were in the next room Robin spoke harshly to Slade in a panicked voice. _"YOU'RE INSANE!!!"_

Robin twisted around in front of his keeper and snarled angrily. Without warning the move had been made so there was no going back. Slade, in a dead attempt for some honest questioning smacked Robin right across the face with a loud mark…He held out his hand brashly. "I've always wanted to do that." He said smoothly. Robin really, really wanted to kill this guy right now, but his options were low, and he didn't have anymore ideas planned ahead. Sick, it hurt sooo badly… The sting came and was unbearable_…_ So this meant the worst was beginning to feel like hell.

Papa Roach The Paramour Sessions

Roses on my grave

It feels like I'm looking at life

through a telescope because I'm so high

the ground never seemed so far away

truth shall be told one day

I'll be under ground one day

Ive got a woman that'll put roses on my grave

Ive got a woman that'll put roses on my grave

Roses on my grave

Feels like I'm looking at life

Through a telescope because I'm so high

And the ground never seemed so far away

Truth shall be told one day

I'll be under ground one day

Ive got a woman that'll put roses on my grave

Ive got a woman that'll put roses on my grave

Ive got a woman that'll put roses on my grave

Ive got a woman that'll put roses on my grave

Roses on my grave

Don't forget me don't forget me

Please forgive me, don't forget me

It's my redemption, time for redemption, time for redemption

It's my redemption, time for redemption

I'll see you on the other side, ive waited on the other side

I'll c u on the other side; ive waited on the other side

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 24: Don't Respond

The titans were on their way out, but the evening was now chilling them to the bone as snow covered the ground. Starfire looked out the cabin window and seeped through her teeth, worried. "We cannot go if this storm continues. I do not wish to relive the fear of white frozen ice crystals once again collecting on my form or yours."

She looked back at Raven wistfully. "Robin must be out cold and alone with Slade driving him to the worst places imaginable! We _must_ go now. Oh please Raven…?" Her pleas made the sorceress worry too. Cyborg paused before turning to the witch grandmother. 'Can you get us to Verra's cousin's _with_ magic?"

He asked hopeful yet curious.

Heledd's grandmother put down her mug and stood to a point where she seemed almost weary. "I cannot. That is not our way of doing things around here. Maybe on your planet, but we are simple folk. Not to be worn down by lawless duties. Some-day the boundaries may fall, perhaps so they shall. But for now magic is only for three main rulings. PROTECTION, HEALING, and CERIMONIAL PURPOSE alone. Do not try to misguide yourselves from this path, even Ye friends know the spiritual secrets and rites of our world." She sat back down with a thud. Go, in the morn from your know-how's own guide. Ye friend is not due to be in harm's way at thee moment."

She sipped at her drink and sat silently alone when the shadows crept in. The shutters rattled on their hinges

And what bound them surely seemed strong enough to hold inward the balance of the room. "I am fatigued, we shall rest to- nite and rise by day. You can rest knowing ye friend is safe." She rose without warning and gave a wave of her hand. "Come Heledd, take me off to bed for I am old." The child did just as her grandmother had requested, fearing that the steps up to her room were too much at a slant for her elder.

Sweet Heledd was too kind and respecting of her beloved childhood friend to say no. "Titans, you shall rest in our spare rooms for guests." She pointed to the downstairs any way she could while helping up her grandma. At least it HAD been for guests until the war broke out above ground. Now it was a dusty old cellar with three beds that had been moved from upstairs, this is where they would recover from anything they'd gotten from the fall down into this world.

Next day…..

"Come on, keep it moving! We haven't got an eternity to do this boys." Silas, one of the so-called-priests, was making a commotion in the courtyard. It was an ugly place for servants of a lord only because it was a spirit hell for anything there. You were first bound under chain and lock, the given a number, then put to work in a field of rocky solitude. Robin had to pass this on the way to a room where he would be examined for his finale time.

"Alright, on the table, and take off your shirt. "Robin turned around desperate into the eyes of the guard holding his wrists. "What?! Why would any of you want that? Can't you do something else…?"

Slade walked into the room. "Because if you don't, we're going to make you." He replied viciously. Robin was in a panic all because of wanting some privacy. "NO! I won't do it!" His yell made the guard push him forward into the two men at the table. "Come on boy, you know we can't fully examine you to see if your fit unless you are willing to make sacrifice.'

Robin paused for a moment. "BUT I _AM_ SACRIFICE!" He cried. "Who cares, he's as good as dead to me." An older looking woman walked in through the door leaning against the frame lightly. Veronica smiled wolfishly. _"You must be Richard Grayson! _Oh….how we know each other _soo_ well." She was a skimpy thing, running around probably causing trouble again. Robin had never seen her before, until now that is.

She lifted up the boy wonder's chin and kneeled down beside him. "YOU are cute", she inquired. "But…I am going to help make sure dat wittle spark of yours is getting done for. **Hmm**, but… I will say this, you might escape capture again since you are sooo delicious!" She kissed him on the cheek sweetly yet deadly. He followed her eyes as she joined position next to Slade. His face now felt warm, but he was empty in the heart for her. Starfire knew that too. He got back to his own thoughts but realized that she had removed his shirt! She flung it around in her hand teasing the hero with all due to her title. "We'll see how well you fare." She went out the door but then popped her head back in at the last second. "Against me."

Chapter 25: Countdown

Have you ever felt that kind of sadness when someone very close has gone away? Or maybe when a friend of yours has lied for a million years. Robin and the Titans were not as close as they thought. Both were lost and nothing could be now known about relieving the sadness. Robin wished that he had never made that mistake, but now it was too late….////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

And what about Heledd and Verra? Kayumon and Veronica and Alice? No one knew what was to become of the Teen Titans.

The morning rose fair and wintry as in all splendor there was hope. Shining faces and laughter from friends could effect like whispers. And a child would learn to fear most of all. But anyway, the seven waiting heroes and two sorceresses made breakfast all in an hour of their best time. Starfire looked at her porridge sadly. "I am not hungry." She sniffled. "But you must eat, you need your strength." Heledd sat by her with a fresh grapefruit in hand. "Here." she handed it over to Starfire charmingly. Starfire gave her a quick smile and took a bite with a sober face. Her expression worried Raven and Cyborg. "C'mon Star, you can't expect to win with nothing to carry, in your stomach I mean…." Heledd started to stare at the steps as her grandmother's cat and companion raven came down to eat. The two were the best of friends and when Heledd was away, grandma was assured the best care of all. She sighed and shook her head. "Verra is up there too, his feline instincts are strong, as are his canine."

Raven spoke unexpectedly. "Pup."

Vera sat in the comfort of a goose-down bed with one real person still in it. Alfhild was fast asleep, as she was tired from the night before. Her new acquaintances were strangely attracted to her world by its magics. Then again, Verra had brought them here without discussing with the goddess Isis first. Yes, Isis. Egyptian goddess and wife of the Nile king Osiris. She was in charge of beings that passed into the spirit realm. Out or in was the worst because if you came to live in the realm, you were either to go back and never returns accept, for missions. And if you went back and forth as you pleased, there would be trouble. Maat was for truth, and Ra for the sun rising. Seth lived in parts unknown, but now he was somewhere else, probably in his own little world. But little did they know that he was in the worst possible world of all. And the dragon king was far too close to reaching him. Vera sprang out of bed off away from the grandmother sorceress. He stretched and yawned at the same time.

"So… the day has come for me to start and act, hem. Well maybe I can take the kids demon slaying to-day, Robin can wait, right?" Verra was encouraging himself to talk so he could help get the Titans ready for the fight of their lives.

He went down every step as he let Alfhild sleep on. Seeing that he was late, as a sun became apparent he trotted to the kitchen for breakfast with his new friends. But when he got to the table he noticed that they were nowhere to be found. He thought to himself. "This isn't right, how could it be that they left so early?"

There was luckily, a back door so he was able to try this way by himself. It was really much longer than it seemed. "_Titans, yoo-hoo,"_ He called out to them as best he could. Being the only one stunk and left a whole part of Vera behind. He was always getting on the team's bad side. Which wasn't helping much. Sighing it off didn't do much either, but it sure felt better to try. He tried to be quiet so that he could not be seen or heard by anyone, being seemingly in a basement there was no one. Soon though his fur stood up on end but all that it was a window at the end of the hall. The shadowing of the fixture made him feel silly to have realized it as dangerous. Verra smacked his butt to the ground as he sat. He looked at the ground and shook his head. "Ohhhh…Why ME? I mean, why do I even bother being a sneak. We _know_ these people. They are honest-to-goodness guardians, like me, right?" The questions went on for the poor cat hybrid. Or did they… Fortunately the window was locked from the other side. Outside it was cold and snow covered the ground in a big warm blanket of frost. If winter was upon them, then the titans could not stay longer or the passage to the mountains that they needed to desperately cross would be closed off. Kayu lived over those mountains. So Vera was in need of a lucky, faithful start. He peered through the window, perched up on his hind legs and kept balance with his fore feet. Curiosity itched at him like that of a kitten. He sniffed past as a whiff of smoke blew in. He spun around. Heledd was holding an incense burner at the end of the hall. Vera's ears poked out into space. What was she doing here? How could she tell it was he making trouble all this time? Was she…a sorceress of some kind?

"H-hello." Fragile Heledd wittingly spoke. Verra didn't buy it. "_Hellooooo_ pretty miss, and how are you this evening?" She was shaking, something wasn't right. "Wait, where are the others?" Verra stepped over to her as he got back up onto his feet. "St- stay AWAY!" Heledd ran down the hall from where she had come. Dropping the incense burner behind her, screaming. A low growl made Verra turn around slowly as a frightfully large beast of the shadows awakened him. The same thing that had attacked the titans!!! The mission, with Robin gone missing, he knew it! And it was sent back to come destroy them all! Roku was sure enough to blame, as was Slade. 'You! I thought I'd smelled a rat."

He clung to his chest as he looked up at the monster. With a smooth grin on his face he made a quick one and ran for the stairs at the end of the hall on all fours. Only this time he wasn't so lucky. The shadowy fiend was blocking it. He was trapped. Only the window remained between them. _Be my guest. The creature pointed at the window with a scarred, bony, finger._ Verra saw what he meant, to fly through the window and hit the glass? No way! But it looked like he didn't have a choice, his powers were useless, the titans were in danger, and Heledd knew something he didn't. "Ok pal, you asked for it!" His stance was strong looking but he let into a sprint as the thing chased on behind. _Run dog, run! _Verra was hit in the back with a shock of energy from one of its blasts. "Yipe!" He cried sharply. With all of his might he flung himself at the window and plummeted onto the snow. Shards covered his body, but the creature was unharmed. It just floated through the opening. Verra hurt himself so badly that he was in a mound of pain and his head ached with depressing thoughts. _Don't fret, I won't hurt you. This, this is what was meant for you. _The shadow chuckled demonically. His hand became exposed and his nails grew to the size of blades. N_ow, tell me where they are and I won't have to break my promise!_ The claws came down until they were right by Vera's chest, delicately toying with his fur. _"Tell me dog, before I go mad on you." _ Verra could not respond, but Cyborg could!

"Hey!" Cyborg plowed over the monster with his body as it slipped back into the house after getting up.

"Verra!, _oh man_, we've got to get you out of here…" He picked up Vera and made his trip back to the front of the house. 'Look, I _know_ you're in there, so come out with your hands-

Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!! A scream rung through the whole home as Cyborg jumped from fright. Raven appeared next to them in a blink. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly. Cyborg banged on the door until it fell flat over. Verra coughed then sighed in Cyborg's arms. Raven looked down at the injured guardian then up at Cyborg. "What happened to him?" Cyborg went to look through the door carefully. "That shadow whatchamacallit either..."

The shriek grew louder as they entered. Raven sprung into action as she rushed up the stairs and into the room where the scream was loudest. The two were absolutely horrified to find Heledd on the floor holding her grandmother in her arms crying, cradling her as she had Verra. The grandmother guardian was indeed dead, but her limbs still remained, and her eyes were shut as if she had died peacefully. But something else was to blame because these were not tears of understanding of her passing. But confusion, fear, anger, agitation, all of the above. Raven put a hand on Heledd's shoulder. But this only made the girl cry harder.

Her fist pounded hard to the floor.

"Heledd, you need to tell us what happened." Raven brought her back to her home out of thoughts. "A-a monster, he k-k-killed her!!!!!!!!!" "Who?!" Cyborg asked waiting for an answer. Heledd looked up away from Grandma Alfhild. "_Angra Mainyu and his ghost._""You, mean a creature?" Raven stood up and looked out a window by the bed. Not a little evidence to go looking after had been found, not one bit. So who was this Angra character… then it hit her; The god of darkness. Cyborg saw her expression and got worried quickly. He was still holding Verra with just as much as that same worry. "Rae, shouldn't we be trying to contact Starfire and BB? They need to know what's been going on too. -

"Not yet, we don't have enough proof to tell that it was him.-

_What do you_ _say_ _Ravenna!?"_ Heledd looked bewildered up at her companions. "It was _so_ he, or would I be amongst thee to _lie_ to the great heroes that stand before me. Grandmother Alfhild never has told such _unjust_ things in her life! Nor shall I, it is in my blood." Raven passed glances with Cyborg and then back to Heledd. The now orphaned girl muttered under her breath as she whimpered unhappily. "Now my training as a sorceress must cease to exist, I will be thrown out of my home for not paying rent, and my garden;--

_She said as her voice grew louder, -_

-Will _wilt_ and _die_ right amongst those own walls that my grandmother so _painstakingly_ _constructed!!_

She wept in her hands as she started to bawl out louder in time.

Beastboy and Starfire had unfortunately gone out while Verra and the others had been at the cottage waiting for their return. Heledd had thought some sunshine would be good instead of being cooped up in the small house. They decided to pick up a few things for Alfhild and to be back by noon. No one had expected to find her at the scene of a murder. Crying barely ceased and Raven had to take everyone downstairs so things could be done for both friends. A cup of tea was set out and bandages were placed on a body or two. Heledd sniffled. I...**sniff **must contact the goddess, she must hear of it.

Raven tapped her fingers against the wooden planks of the wall. "Why? We can take care of this for you ourselves-

Because grandmother was her loyal servant!.." Heledd whined annoyed. Cyborg sat in a chair close to her. "You have to take this like it is, she's gone, you're in charge of her until we get help." He sighed weakly. "We'll find out what did this, don't worry." Heledd took a sip of her tea and slouched in her chair peacefully. She handled the cup in her hands as she spoke.

'_Angra_ is from Spirit World's ancient Persia, I know little about his kind." She took a sip of tea again before returning to speaking. "He is a god of an evil we have yet to learn. Not that we wish it so. Titans, find Roku and Kayu first. Grandma would have wanted it, Alfhild, would have wanted it."

She stood up with her teacup in her hand, taking in a breath. "Go, find them all before our worlds come to a close. Now GO!" And as she said this, Raven likely teleported, she, Verra and Cyborg to the nearest town.

Chapter 26: Leave

"Oh! Beastboy! This place, it _is_ magical!" Her cheeks were pink from wondrous thoughts and her eyes grew wide with inspirational ones. May we see what there is Beastboy? Pleeeeeese…" Starfire was happily floating among the streets as she was brought out into the open by the tinker salespersons with many new devices, foods and herbs that smelled heavenly, and the sounds of children playing with their toys and playmates. It was wonderful for the senses and uplifting for the soul. Beastboy soon saw something that he knew Alfhild required and took out a few coins to pay for the item. He was given a simple wave as he left to approach a new vendor. But Starfire eagerly pulled him away when she heard the words 'mysterious and new' in the same sentence. When she had pulled him far enough for her friend to be able to keep an eye on her she was satisfied and went directly to that spot of merchandise.

Her eyes boggled out and in of her head as the sparkle and glow of foreign objects lured her in. until one final object lead to a gasp. No doubt important to the little Tameranean. 'What does this look like to you sir", she asked the vendor politely. He gave a friendly chuckle. "That, that is an amulet from Egypt dear girl, you wear it to ward off demons in the night. Lucky for you since I can tell that this is here yer first time in our town, I'll give you a discount." When Beastboy heard this he was a bit uninterested with the offer to Starfire. He came up to the man and laid down his sack of coin. This would be fun, real man to man brawl on offer. "How about three silver pieces, one copper." The man offered again. Beastboy took a breath. "Two silvers and five coppers."

The man tried again.

"Three copper four silver,"

No- four silver two coppers. DEAL!

Starfire picked up the amulet and hung it around her arm to hold for awhile. The chain was braided in with wire, and the emblem on it was inscribed to a priest from ancient times. The man was even nice enough to write down the chant to activate it and keep whoever wore it out of danger. "I shall give this to Robin as a gift if he is rescued. He will just fall head-over- the heels for it." She smiled with pride. "And also take this with you." The vendor placed a shard of crystal on a thread of strong string into the palm of her hand. "Good luck to ya."

They waved once again goodbye and set off to the rest of their shopping.

But once they got to the door Beastboy decided to see how much he had spent. Looking into the sack, he realized what had just occurred. When he did realize that his offer had been a trick! He did pay more only because it was an unfair advantage the man had on him. Beastboy felt lowly as he cried fake tears.

"_Oh man! _I've been robbed!" Starfire looked at him as neive as usual without knowing why. They knocked on the door and entered only to find the room dark and everyone else packing for the journey. "Hey! Where were you man, we've gotta get moving." Cyborg closed up a sack of food and moved on to the next. Vera limped to the doorway in his bandages. "Howdy boys and girls. You been fine lately?" Starfire quickly gasped. They both knelt down to his view. "Dude! what happened?" asked Beastboy. Vera grinned at them and gave a groan afterwards. "I got assaulted by an old friend, a god or something. He dared me to jump through a glass window so I could catch up with you before he did. He knew I was weak, damn I shoulda seen it coming…but Cy here told him to take a hike and he did, careless, no? I think yes."

Raven rolled her eyes and went to grab a bag to carry. "You talk weird." She chided softly. "Good for you too I suppose."

"Well excuse me for not being perfect 'miss-moans-a lot". Vera gave a **humph** as he sat down on the floor. "Ready now?" Beastboy asked Raven anxiously. She nodded slightly. "Who's ready to go save the world?"

Robin sat on a fine stone structure as waited for an attendant to, attend. But all of the rooms were empty completely empty. For a long time he waited and for a long time he felt as annoyed as ever. Why? He couldn't tell why. He was just angry! Slade had burned thoughts into his skull and just thinking past them made it hard. Why couldn't it have been a villain...-

"Does it really matter?" Slade stood in a walkway and gave the hero, that look. Whatever you're thinking you can forget. There is no escape this time, this time is for good."

Robin got up off of the stone that he was actually chained to by the wrists. "And what makes you so sure you've won Slade?" He tried to madden the man his way for the last time, his way out of the game that he'd rather have forfeit. "The titans will bring you down, this is mad, AND you are going to be locked up for good!" "How ironic." Slade mocked enjoying the expressive look on the young leader's face. "But you are the one locked away and time is still running out for your friends."

Robin pursed his lips and thought, no good for him to try when Slade was looking down on him from above, sometime later when he was gone. Yeah. "Ok, then what do you suppose I should be thinking about?" Robin looked up at Slade as he eyed the man readily. "Maybe you have most of the answers then, huh? Can you make my worries go away or something?"

Slade remarked the question for a while before returning a reply. "Why would you ask something like that?" He wondered aloud. "Knowing none of it will be true." He gripped one of the bars of the cell and leaned in close so that robin rose to his feet too late.

And so as he did what he did, Slade suddenly grabbed Robin by the wrist and spoke while holding him still.

Robin pulled as far away as he could but was jerked back over to the front of his cell. Holding well enough so stiffly for an arm to bruise and a child to fear. Robin saw something that he hadn't in Slade. A fear arose so quickly that it smothered in representation of the man standing in his wake. He tried to tug free but the screams, oh the screams…. They dug about like the claws of unholy beasts. Sick little creatures that poked and prodded at Robin's subconscious until he was finally released from the horrible man's grip.

"Let, go!" He sprang back into the shadowy corner of the cell and stayed there panting breathlessly. The words came last as Slade finally left him in the room all alone. "You have one less of an hour, and then, you will _truly_ be mine." Footsteps marked the point of his leave as Slade gave Robin a look that made him feel helpless. The making of a true weaker form of himself. For Slade, the eyes of a monster.

Chapter 27: Higher

Robin was lifted onto a platform and flattened down against it roughly in binds, bound back to back with the large stone in the form of a flat shaped tablet, held up by chains until they released themselves and fell back onto a table that nearly held up. The creaking and groaning was said to be loudest when he moved to try and break the bonds, but to no avail. A shrill looking man came out of the darkness of the chamber, as did many more men with the same faces. "BATHE HIM!!!" The man cried loudly so the servants heard enough to follow. Robin watched as the men came back with buckets of freezing cold water in hand, dumping it all onto Robin's near bare body. He shivered until stinging ached through him like pinches from insects. Nothing could be done; he had to go through with it. "Hot water HIM." The man repeated the steps as he waited for the waterbearers thus to return. Down it came in buckets full. Robin jerked pathetically as he squirmed in his setting away from the flashing lights. The man now strangely looked older and soon he disappeared from sight completely. A monster of a dark nature soon appeared instead with paint instead of water. The thing was demonic looking, ugly, old like the man, and all black as –

OW!" Robin sprang up as he was soon pushed down so his rage was less noticeable. This wasn't a brush for painting, it was a needle for marking! Robin began to sweat unbearably as he tried to clamber away up to the tip of the stone complex. "Get…away...No!" "Pierce must breach skin," the monster said calmly. "Come back so you may feel PAIN!!"

"No! Get away…! ---

"Robin." Slade stepped up to the platform slowly. "Be still or he'll cut your legs up." Slade made sure he listened this time. "You may have not wanted this. But a deal's a deal. I use you to my best interests, you go free."

Robin stopped. "Go free? Is that what you said?" The hero was astonished maybe by this change of mind.

"Yes, go free...BUT keep up our part of the bargain or I'll make sure your friends don't find your body!"

Shock filled the young teenager's face immediately. He was hurt, scared, scarred, and ashamed at what he had done. Tears filled his eyes, but not until he turned away back to back with the stone platform. He was going to do this, if he'd make it first.

Chapter 28: Discover

As all things come to pass we wonder. But the teen titans were going on a journey that required all of their strength to complete. Over mountains wide and long, tall, and short they would go. Not once to turn back to the sympathetically remorseful child they once knew. She was sad but would move on again as an apprentice to her grandmother's friend in a nearby town, a former witch herself. She would help Heledd to become a healer with all due strength. This would include her own council's permission. She would study under her aunt as a friend and teacher. So she could rid her town of the demons that plagued it. All things had come to pass, like the flicker of light from a light post, something of great value to those in and out of cars. But on the street you could see the glow of those lights. Accursed and confused, where to turn where to see that sign. Something of great value was lost just now, something of great value indeed. But what? What could the titans have possibly lost in all this hurry? A friend, a friend and leader was being harmed under all circumstance. So here they would go on a quest to find the lost titan leader before it was all too late.

Starfire waved goodbye up in the air as they set down towards the path of victory, their only clue to what they saw. A town they would have to pass before leaving for the mountains. Yet, they seemed so far off. Why? Was it all in vain as well or did Robin just give up hope on their finding him, frustration taking hold. Raven was ready to go with a basket of goodies. Setting foot at the tip of the street of dusty discovery, she sighed loudly.

"I thought we were there just now, and how come I have to carry lunch?" She held out the thing and looked upset at Cyborg, my emotion is changed because of this place." Her cloak turned brown as she ducked her head roughly away from a flying bird that flew towards them. "Whatever…"

"Huh?" Cyborg gave a shrug then scratching his head with question inside. "You ok BB- _oh_ no…oh no…"

Beastboy was jittery as usual, but worse in this case. "How could this be?" He was on his heels in panic.

"We could have been there soon if Raven would not have shown such rural dysfunction." Starfire gave with a huff. Now Cyborg looked to see Raven crying like a kid on the ground, she was upset with the discussion!

"Ok Rae, what's going on?" Cyborg you see was not affected by the mess of tricks someone had just pulled. He was unable to be controlled like the others because he was half machine on the inside out.

"Hey guys, quit acting like that, you're gonna give us away!" Beastboy held his shoulders as he shook. "You-you could make us susceptible to danger or something." He sat down and looked around them frightened by what he next saw. "You, are really out of it man." Cyborg did see someone coming up the road. Wizardmon looked ahead also only to spy something entirely different than Cyborg. "Look up ahead!" "It's a woman." Starfire pointed out. It was indeed. But this woman was holding a basket, in hand and with a cloak about her shoulders. They could not see who she was and/or what she was carrying. So they decided to ask for directions instead. "Excuse me miss" Wizardmon began off. "But I believe we are a bit challenged, so if you might be so kind as to point us to the nearest town?"

The woman's smile grew large and horribly unstable. Until she looked as if her whole face had split apart. Scary as she was her laugh was even worse than her appearance. It was a dark chuckle with an ending so no doubt unearthly that it made you think twice before asking her, her name. "Why would I tell you?" She announced sharply. The titans denied she had an answer and stood from her presence. She laughed aloud again. "You think you've got this all wrapped up don't you dears? Well think again!!!"

The so-called mystery woman gave a load shriek as she flew up into the air at high speed. She gave another laugh as soon as she was overhead the team. Wizardmon gave a cry as his staff glew. He shouted above her shrill crying. "Get down!" they did in the instant that she was already on top of them. Raven got into a position. "_Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Spikes flew after the creature as she kept on flying above them. _

Beastboy transformed into a hawk and set off. "Come back here!" He called off to her angrily. Her cloak finally fell off as she landed. It was Veronica at last.

"You." Vera was awakening from what seemed like a forever-darkened dream, he knew this girl. His half sister from that day so long ago. She who had been unlikely in his eyes to be of any help to the kingdom, the same child who had ruined his life. Fury grew as he growled it off in a snarl. "You…. monster……….AHHHHHHHHGHRG!!!" He attacked by turning into a wolf as large as a bear and trying to ram her into the ground. He missed and slid on the rocky earth with his feet still tough to the ground. His form was black, with red eyes, his fur was sharpened up into spikes. Very angry. He grunted with his head shaking, his claws grew and his eyes burned with fiery redness. "I'll kill you!!!!!!" He came after her again as she swiped him with her deadly blows and kicks, he could dodge. Swoosh! She had her victory for only moments before making her gaze towards Raven. She let flashes of lightning strike from her hands. Raven dodged as Cyborg and Beastboy tried to hold down Vera.

"Where is he? Where is Roku?!" Vera could not contain the hatred that grew inside. "Sister!" He growled.

Raven straightened up as she levitated into the air and took earth to her powers by tossing it at Veronica.

Who dodged knowingly to step, and then came at Vera again. Her speed was incredible as she flew past Starfire and the others. Until she came to an immediate halt. Right where he stood hating the very ground she walked.

"Hello little brother!" She was after something…

Her tone was almost welcoming but she had a gleam in her eye, indicating that something was wrong.

"Who are you?" Cyborg sounded exasperated as he said it. She looked at him as if her mind were blank for a moment. "Oh, me?" She asked inquisitively. "Oh, these roads, they lead you to somewhere." She circled the ground as she spoke. "And I know where they go to…" Starfire was not enjoying the conversation between her friends and this woman. She shot beams from her eyes at the demon. "We cannot trust someone whom we know is bad by Vera's '_terms_!"

Veronica immediately picked up on the _term _and gasped with her hand to her mouth. "No! I am good you've got to believe me Verr, it was all a lie…" She was desperate in trying to change the minds of the six heroes, her efforts seemed to help gladly. Raven rationally gave new words to fit the description of everyone's problematic behavior. Thinking with a full head of ideas she walked up to Veronica and furrowed her brow unknowingly. "You seem to know a lot more about Vera than we do...miss-

Veronica my dear, that is what you may call me as." She interrupted. Raven fell back on her words as she finished. "Veronica, what do you want?" Vera was not calm, but he was well enough to be strong when needed. She grinned expressively. "I have come because I heard what happened in the titan's world, tragic. And I just happen to know how to get you your friend back-

ROBIN!" Starfire was overflowing with a great help that built up like a fire inside of her heart. "He is alive and well!?" She floated up to Veronica until there was little space between them. She was very hopeful that the demoness knew what could be done to reverse the whole process of time's doing.

"But, _who_ are you? And how come you know Vera?" Cyborg put his hands out in front of him as he tried to get answers out in his distinctive aggression. Veronica paused a moment to think. "I am known as a monster because of a _terrible_ thing that split my brother and I apart years and years ago. You _see_, his father married my so-called mother after his passed away. Making me his sister-- _not_ by blood, _but_ by our parents' marriage.

Vera made a scowl. "But you _didn't_ bother to tell them how you became the most hated thing in the spirit realm! Kids, she is the adopted daughter of the demoness Lilth. Don't trust a word she says-

But we don't have a choice Vera." Wizardmon landed his staff to the ground roughly. "She knows how to find him, we have to do the best we can to find out about this before-

I know what _before_ you mean, dammit!" Vera cursed angrily in front of the group. "My mind is _always_ set on what is to happen."

"What's to happen?" Asked an eager Beastboy. Vera shook down his coat from the bundled up fury he kept trying to make die down. "Robin…he's more than you know, you know?" Wizardmon rolled his eyes and pushed Vera aside. "Robin is apart of a great new coming of an age old dragon lord, one that intends to make Robin realize his destiny as the son of a monster of darkness and destruction-

NO!" Starfire gasped. Raven frowned with worry. "He's…_what_ _again_…?" Wizardmon put his head facing the ground. "_**A sacrifice**_…"

Everyone looked at him within a total amount of fear and shock, disbelief. Veronica put on her sad face to show that she was in it too. "A _SACRIFICE!" Cyborg cried anxiously._ No one knew why this was but it sure enough made things go farther than he or she needed to be. Starfire squealed in terror, Beastboy's became filled with remorse of a different kind and, the others…well, we can't tell you now.

Chapter 29: By all my honor

"What!? That's what this is all about? Saving him from being…**gulp**, KILLED!?"

Beastboy was in over his head as the words began to pour out like that onto a watery grave.

"_Oh_ man, that was it? The real reason we came here, _right_?" Cyborg was feeling sick to his stomach with the thought any harm unimaginable coming to his best pal. He felt as if something had been torn out of him. A big old pain of tragedy's new ending. The endurance was hard and painful admitting. Raven was starting to turn all sorts of pale, she was hurting because she and Robin were just as close.

Starfire was up in the comfort of her friend Cyborg with tears in her eyes and sadness in her heart. "Why? He has done nothing wrong! On my planet only the gorgons in the old text were sacrificed for being evil by true nature, we no longer participate in killing for reasons such as this…It is wrong! All wrong!" She began to wail again until she was shaking.

"We have to move quickly. There isn't much time-

I know that ya bonehead! Don't rub it in. Jeez!" Wizardmon went up then to Vera and bopped him on the head with the staff he held tight. 'Get a hold of yourselves, be strong, all we can do is pray while we head on to the mountains where I suspect Veronica knows where he is being held!" Veronica was wide eyed as she looked down on the small wizard figurehead. "Yes, I know. You can stop trying to make an easy bargain for yourself."

She sighed miserably as her head bobbed back. "We can go _now,_ yes?" She asked hopeful. Vera gave to and strengthened up his body. "I won't let Roku take away everything dear! We fight for the last calling!!!"

Robin was led to the newest platform. This one was pure rock. No doubt. He was bound to the thing in cuffs and the man with the tools came back. Chanting was heard as it grew louder from about.

"Now stay still, and I promise you'll go free." Slade secured the wrist cuffs and walked up to a figure of a dragon, Roku. Something was smeared onto Robin's face and body, but here it was only dim light. He could tell the stuff was almost like paint. So he lay under the candle's glow from all over the room and waited, for his chance to be let free.

It began with chants.

"I give you what you've always wanted Roku, he began." "Now show us your true power!!!!!!!"

Tears filled the eyes off this monster and did to Robin the worst of all. Resurrection from the flames, though still living up to his self's only call.

Last act:

"Sthira sva sanumat hinita sva hrdaya sthanaka!!!!" Slade cried out as the room shook in such a volume that Robin wanted to leave his place.

"NOW! The cup." The man from before brought a cup full of red slop to the spot Robin was at, he finally was unbound but then rammed against the stone and forced to drink the stuff in front of Slade. It was BLOOD!!!!!!

"_NO…NOOOOOO NOOOOO NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" _**Gurgle.**

Robin was shaking all over his body and felt nightmares creeping in.

"You may go." Slade pointed to the entrance, which was now an exit.

Starfire was the first to see robin rushing out of the place half-naked in bruises. She almost cried in relief.

"Robin!" But he didn't respond. They may have made it into the halls of the place, but they were too late to stop it. "What, what have they done to you!?" She looked down at his body covered to the best of their knowledge with marks of rainbow kinds. His hurt was their falsity in conquest. Raven came up directly to him, but as she did she began to heal him exactly on his left arm. Wizardmon materialized a wet cloth for his knee. Cyborg did a scan. And Beastboy in puppy form with Vera whimpered softly. They went farther away from the place and back to the village a few miles by. Raven softened her voice as not to upset Robin, who was not ready to tell them what had happened. He could not see directly but his vision was all right for a while. Until they came to a place to rest. Then Wizardmon materialized clothes from tree branches. They were a bit big only to soothe the sobs of the hero. They made a fire to get the foods they had brought cooking, and told Robin to sit by it. But he refused in every way. As he begun his tale.

It was hard to understand at first but soon the sensibly strange part came up and the group was on their toes making shaking motions. Beastboy had bitten at his nails and soon was brave enough to ask how it ended. Robin froze, just like that as he had been before in the room with the monster. "Ho-how it…ends?"

He asked quietly.

"Yeah man, how did you survive all of that?" He came to face Cyborg now with his breaking point showing tears.

"Oh _god_! It was horrible! A nightmare, me the target, bait…oh_ god_ …It's coming!" He shook his head violently with tears in his eyes. Starfire rushed to him. "Be still friend! You are no longer in any danger!" She hugged him tight. "We are the ones who missed you!!! Both burst into tears, one fear, and the other sorrow. They were shaking and hiccuping together at last.

And then…Robin did the most unbelievable thing ever! He kissed her! Right on the lips. Tears dripping down his face, hands holding her head in position. She was turning red and the others white. White with shock. He gave up and held his hands between his knees sitting on the ground, looking down, half deaf, half blind. "I, just need to get out…." And whatever it was that made him so sickly, it made him faint. Of _course_ he had just drunken someone else's blood. Now _that_ is something to worry about.

As soon as they got home, out of excitement for Robin's return they had realized that the demoness Veronica was nowhere to be found. Starfire asked Raven if her powers would be able to locate her. Raven explained that even as her powers grew, she was still in a different stage of magic using ability. She could not try anything without a book in hand first. So they sat on the couch, Robin got changed into a T-shirt and jeans, and the others marveled as he came out of hiding so quickly. Starfire of course was the first to visit him by his door once he'd gone back.

She called to him as if they were both in deep trouble with one another. But just the same, in love. "Robin, I require your assistance please." He opened the door as soon as her delicate voice had breached it.

"Yeah", he answered back. He stood in the door as if he could care for once. Her feet shuffled foot to one another as she thought of words to say to his face. Umm…you and I back in the spirit world…. We-

He held up a hand for her to stop. "I should be the one who was sorry Star, if my actions hadn't caused shock like they did…-

Don't blame Robin, Robin. You are not well, stay in bed and I shall make some tea for you in the kitchen."

But before he could say no thanks, she rushed off to do so.

Later…

Beastboy was holding an MP3 in his hand as he walked down the hall, but soon stopped as he could hear strangely familiar couples of voices coming from none other than Robin's room. He put his ear up to the door and turned down his music.

"_Do you think it's ok to check?" One voice whispered. Beastboy could tell that either it was Cyborg's or Starfire's. The voices of his friends started up again…_

"_Of course, we don't have a choice. The only way my detector will make progress is if it rings._

_Or beeps."_

"_Unless Rob would rather sleep on the sofa tonight…-_

_NO WAY!"_

"_SHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Be quiet, or he'll hear us!"_

"_Look who's talking Raven who yells a lot."_

"_She is a bird, is she not?"_

"_So am I! - Um…I mean my name…_

_Sooo… lets get down to business." Robin, what was the last thing you remembered seeing?"_

Robin quickly pointed over to the bookcase. "In here" he said.

They were turned over to the large brown bookcase with papers scattered in-between each of the shelves. No doubt from late night study. But what the group was after meant dumping the books off to the side so the shelves were clear of any. Papers went on a desk where they were supposed to go, and as for robin a **bonk** in the back for being so un-thoughtful of his research nights. He always did this and it made the teammates worry. After getting rid of the front, they decided to move the case to see if anything was left behind it. But to the distinctiveness of the case, it held everything.

"What is this man? Some novels, and a book on lost teens…..Wow." Cyborg picked up the book but just as soon put it down once Raven gave him a glare. But then, a hole appeared in the wall, one that had eluded them. Fortunately, they had seen it coming, not up close, but not far. It was as big as a mouse's hole that big- but made little damage except the whole thing went straight through the wall towards Raven's room.

Raven made a grumpy face while the others were laughing at how a mouse could do that. All but Raven herself. Something wasn't right. And she could smell fear in this domain. All of a sudden a spider as small as her pinkie jumped up at her arm and she tried to shake it of. But ended up flicking the thing. Only it didn't leave, it grew!

And grew, and grew, and grew!

Until it was as big as the bed in the corner. In fact more came out of the hole and grew and grew!

"RUN!!!" The leader cried to his friends.

Chapter 30: Swim for your life!

Beastboy saw everyone rush out of the room as he was knocked over with strain of drool hanging by his mouth as he looked up at the monsters.

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!" He zoomed down the halls once he'd gotten his good look at them. But he had never seen anything like it! A giant spider. Just like the one that went after Starfire when she left earth. _(See episode; Transformation)_

But besides detail the monsters were plowing down rooms with their massive weight. And spitting webs out of their backsides, which made everyone afraid of spiders. How had they been in the tower this whole time? Did a villain do this to get back at the heroes for foiling one of his or her schemes? It seemes so likely so that they have always remembered the puppets. _(See episode; Switched)_

But the team would have to lure them out before combating the spiders in battle.Starfire screamed when one shot a web at her. And Beastboy laughed when Raven got beat up spider guts in ear. Then as soon as they got out of the tower, they waited. Robin thought of what could be done so they decided to calibrate their powers into a blast at the biggest. "Go into the water!" His command was easily reachable as the head for the water. But then a dramatic sequence interlaced as they turned around to see a monster of the sea looking back at them. A dragon. A dragon of the sea, it was blocking all sides with its body, so there was little room. And then the spiders came! They were definitely black widows, or jumpers. They sank into the sea and began to float towards the monster and Robin. He got scared but the monster was a good guy so….

With a wave and a giant splash it sent the widows packing! Robin made ribbon with his arms as he washed through the sea. The others were on the opposite side of him and they were overjoyed. Oh, and quite relieved.

"Way to go!" Beastboy congraduated the two over the roar of the waves. But he noticed that they were no longer swimming in the Jump City Harbor. \///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"OH NO! Not agaaaaaiiiin……." Cyborg looked out up at the clouds in exhaustion, his legs trying to hold him above the water. Raven swam over to Starfire and Robin that were right across from one another, with the beast behind them.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Beastboy tried swimming from the area where the monster had done its deed. But it kept seeming like the ocean had some kind of power over them. The calm cool waves gave them a feeling of simplicity, something that would soon die over time. Robin took in the sea air with a breath. Cyborg spat out some water that he had oddly enough almost swallowed while Beasboy and Raven looked up at the sky. Starfire wasn't afraid as she calmly swam up to the sea beast and thanked him with a giggle.

Robin was still trying to make his way over to the others, but his legs strangely wouldn't take him there. "Um, guys?" he tried desperately to drag himself up from the waters. But the sea beast was in his favor so, he was reasonably helpful in letting Robin and the others hang on to his back. The thing craned its neck down to see how the team fared and made them gape as his body showed true to his power. There was a silence as they ordered what needed to be done soon after. "Where are we?" Beastboy asked Raven as Cyborg came over to greet her. Starfire started to try and get up out of the water, but unfortunately was stuck, sinking with her friends. "I believe this is the ocean." Starfire quoted noticingly.

They all looked at her with sour faces. "WE KNOW!" The reprimanded harshly. She shrunk back and wasted a sigh. The monster did something in between a mutter and a sigh as well. The group looked around trying to grip the appearance of what the place and setting might be but to the distinctness of where and how, thinking about it was pointless. Acting might as well get them out of a muddle. But also Robin's chest caught fire to this sort of confusion, which made him wince back in pain. The monster saw this and his eyes shot wide open. With another sweep of his massive form he threw himself back into the sea with a nauseating splash. The team was swept up and collided into rock and surface as they were carried by the second wave onto a shore or bank.

The sloping a swishing, churning motion set everyone on fire as the water hit and stung their bodies. Once calm, Robin was lying on his back breathing heavily. Raven was still breathing with her eyes half opened, while the rest of the team sat up choking back water. Starfire ran over to her leader and tried helping him up. When Beastboy suggested CPR, Starfire and the others went into shock. The Cybernetic teen hit him on the head and tried getting Raven to wake up. He and Raven were fine as soon as the water they had tread was gone but the fear of falling down into the sea still crept up on them all.

"What was that?" Starfire sat up and wrung out her hair full of water and clinging to a crab. The crab shook its so-called fist at her and ran off. The beach they were centered on made up for the big splash. Robin clutched his gut as he felt the pain worsen. "Guys…ugh…" His body failed to respond to his standing upright. And he fell to the sand. "ROBIN!" Raven saw the fall and immediately ran over to help. He was out like a light, poor thing…

Nearby a child was buying time by riding horse upon a rocky road climbing up the mountain that towered above them. "HEEEEEEEY!" She cried from up there. The group looked up to see who just was it that had called. The girl unsaddled herself from her horse's back and came down to the road with a thud. Just _who_ was this young girl? "HIIII!!" Raven covered her ears while the others listened intently. She came down on her getas and almost fell if not for a branch that had set itself aside for her. Her horse could not go with her so he stayed. "What are you doing here in the middle of spring?" She asked loudly. Her dress was a kimono of blue and some other colour, and she wore two different hairstyles together! "My name is Jinmae." She was also quick to introduce herself. "Who are you?"

Before the titans could answer, they soon took notice that something was different about this girl.

"OH MY GOD…" His scream was raspy but Beastboy knew it. She had _ears_, like a cat! "Is something wrong?" Jinmae asked Starfire unsurely. "_OH maaaaan!" Cyborg moaned. "We're back in the spirit wooorld….!"_ Cyborg began to whimper. "Huh!" Jinmae looked behind herself and scratched her ears, which made the titans more nervous than before. "What spirit, me?" she asked pointing to herself. Slowly they nodded. And as soon as all was silent she began to laugh with fangs showing in her mouth. She sighed once she'd finished. Ah, that's better." She started. "What time is it? Did you come to play with me?" Again a slow, no. She made a cat face and began to cry uncontrollably! "Waaaaaah! but DADDY SAID!……WAHHHHHH! ugh- "YOU!" She snapped. "Come see my father right away!!" In order to get them going, she grabbed Robin by his collar and dragged him up to a spot on her horse's saddle. The horse neighed and set off.

The team stood in shock. And confused as they were, decided to go after her.

Chapter 31: Kana

"_DAAAAAAADYYYYY!!!!!!" _Jinmae watched as Robin fell off of the horse she'd been on herself and picked him up with all of her strength_. "_I've got something for you!!!!!!!" She danced into the grand hall of her home as she marched up the steps to reach her father's keep. "Daddy daddy daaaaddyyyyy!!!" "WAKE UPP!!!!!!!" She banged on his door and did so again and again to scream. The door flew open as an attendant walked out. Her father was lying fast asleep in a bed of siky fluff, not wanting to be disturbed.

His snoring was human enough but his bulk was not. Jinmae tiptoed up to his bead, but before an attendant could stop her…..

"MERWWRREE!!" She flew from the room with her breathing not only in check, but her father wide awake. She snickered to herself quietly. She dragged the body of Robin from the front entrance into her own room two doors down. Now…….she contemplated mischievously to herself. What to do with you-

"DAUGHTER!!!" Jinmae smiled, it was her father. "Coming daddy!"

Up the large steps- Yeah right!

"Robin!" Starfire shouted at the top of her lungs. They were now in a forest set off next to the beach, but Robin and that darn horse were nowhere to be found. "She's taken him far from us, for no reason at all."

Raven shook her head as water was dried into her locks.

"She had a reason", Cyborg put in strongly. "She wanted us to follow, and that's just what she got."

Raven muttered something under her breath and was silenced soon after by squawking sounds from Beastboy's bird form. "No one up here, I can't see anything!" That was until he bumped into a branch and fell head first behind the group. "Huh ?….Wait up!!"

The slope was mountainous as could be and for some there was more atmosphere here than any city. It truly was magical. Now spirits were whizzing by undermost kind of brave new power that drove them to run as fast as their little legs could carry them. Starfire had to duck and run many times when the spirits were on the run.

_Tweedle tweedle tum da dum da du, weeble wegle wumna hum na lu_

_Oh how we love to work all day all night, sing until the sun is morning light_

And as they sang Beastboy hummed along.

Cyborg was flabbergasted as he told Beastboy and the others to quit it.

"Hey, knock it off or you'll get kidnapped too!" That set them to close their lips. But the pleasing melody was so nice that they kept on singing along.

_And all we do is worship it, the Great Unknown Wholy Spirit_. And why not? Things were not as bad as they

seemed, for they had been therefore led to a temple. A shrine of worship. Where a pretty girl was cleaning

up by sweeping the steps to her home. Her fame is as a priestess, so she wore her garb and sang along side the spirits. It looked like she was Japanese, but she was many other cultures as well. You see, in the spirit world, the cultural experience for one typical kind of spirit would be spiritual beliefs of its choosing. BUT, only so many could believe as they wished ever since people like Rokuro came into the picture. Then only nobles and spirit trained priests and priestesses could contact such forces alone. Kana was not as young as she looked. She was actually born in around 1200a.d as a result of her now knowing other spirit worlds. She was practically 800 years old! Her spirituality consisted of Buddhism, Hinduism, Taoism, and earth and fire worship. Not to metion animal. And Shintoism which she was considering now. So as you could see, she was of high quality indeed. And the Titans could see otherwise. But she was wary as to all spirits there come foul ones that kick up their heels in laughter. She did her best to keep them satisfied, even if it meant leaving her world into theirs. Scary, though.

"Excuse me." Began Starfire. "But have you seen our friend around here lately? He was taken away by a cat girl-

QUIET! Can't you see I am practicing my recital, miss…-

"Starfire."

"Yes I can see you have come far, but my work is far more important so goodbye-

"_Wait!" Raven came to her front step as she levitated easily. Kana gasped in a whisper._

"Spirit?" She asked.

"No", Raven replied. "Demon's daughter." Kana saw in her ease the seriousness of her stance and tried to step back but almost fell from fear.

"Foul monster, I heed thee and see harm in you." She shouted from up a step. "GO AWAY!"

Her spiritual power held raven in ribbon-like binds as she shouted forth the incantation. "Be gone foul beast!" Kana ran up the steps but was stopped by Beastboy in the form of a dog.

All of a sudden Kana hissed at him rudely. And ears popped out of her head. She began to cry. "I am found, _oh the suffering he shall do to meee!" She waved her tail and wept._ Beastboy transformed back and tried to comfort her with a hand out. But she just bat at his hand and hissed again. "

You… you will have to kill me…"

"What! No! Never shall we kill! Only evil monsters friend."

The others looked at Starfire as if the worried about befriending this girl. "She attacked us too! How can we trust her if she's bein mean?" Beastboy inquisited with a glare.

Kana was about to cry again when she wiped her eyes with her sleeve and spoke.

"I….lied for my lord, he did not want anyone to pass the mountain. That is, but his daughter."

"You mean, a cat freaky girl, with ears and a tail, and big ol eyes? That daughter?" Cyborg asked quickly.

She nodded and the others sighed and realized this. They would find him after all.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Robin woke slightly to the sound of bells. A cat was by his head and it looked awfully evil for a kitten. "Ahhh!" The cat jumped off of his chest as he let out a scream. An attendant came in holding a tray. "Ah, you are well again as I see it." The attendant announced. "Yeah", he replied groggily. "But how did I get here? Where is here?" He realized he was not in Starfire's arms anymore and was hit by something hard. It hurt for a while until he noticed that his clothes weren't the same as before. Someone had dressed him. Again! Now he was in a tricky place as he could tell, because he was dressed in odd clothes in the spirit world. He went to a window but realized also that guards stood outside it. That was bad too. "Why me…. Why!" he pulled at his hair and wrung his hands. Until he fell halfway out the window, the attendant was nice enough to stop him with a cup of tea. He remembered that he and Raven drank tea in the morning. He wanted to cry, until she came in….

"Come see daddy, I caught a birdie for you." Oh no….. Robin needed jump out the window when no one looked but was stopped once again by……A cat king!

"Ahh! So this is what you mentioned me about daughter. He will make a most honorable male for you." (Duhh they're cats)

"Young sir, did you get a spot of tea in you, good! Then it is settled. He is a god, he will bare my grandchildren. Tidy up now and don't try to run from fate like all the others." Robin watched as they left the girl cat and him alone in the room. "I shall tame you and you will be mine Ro-bin." She tried to pronounce. "Let's hope you don't end up an ugly fatso like your father". he quipped. The cat girl got angry and swat at him until he bled on the cheek. "BE MINE FOOL!!!" She demanded. "Or father will eat you bones!" after she was done yelling over his quivering, she giggled.

"Once I am all cat I will own this realm part. You will stay with me until I cannot look at you anymore than I can meowwwwwww!" Her eyes were happy but Robin was not. He had to get out before the wedding!

"Here." kana pointed, up this cliff to Daisho-sama's palace. "I will meet you within a while but, your friend must come out before sun down, or he will be turned into a cat!"

"WHAT!?" Starfire almost fainted along with Beastboy and Cyborg. Raven was the only one that stayed calm. She politely asked which way would be proper, a bow or a tilt. She said handshake. The separated silently and came to a way that led to a just as lush garden as they had seen. Doubtful, Raven sensed greed and evil from this one. The air was thick with its stench, of cat?

"Huh? I smell other animals here Rae."

"Eh, oh me too!"

"Me three!"

"CMon, this was. But be quiet…."

Over the gate they could hear almost innocent laughing from a girl. And purring. Jinmae.

"_Oh how handsome you will be at the reception my prince, I will make a new name for you as a friend of my father."_

Nope….

"We will cuddle and sing and dance the night away! You make me shine you know…. Robin…"

BINGO!!!

Her laugh filled the garden and made her kitten sit on her lap longer. "Ohhhhhhhh, I just love a rebel! You will be the spitting image of my true fiancé." Her new dress showed that she was not all cat. Robin started to feel something in his throat. He needed help this time. But she was so overworked that there was nothing he could do for her to be stopped. He would wed a cat, become a cat, and bear a litter. How humiliating…This cat king was huge! How would Robin hope to beat him. With a throwdown? No way! This girl got what she wanted, so she worried never the less about his escaping her grasp. So things would not be well. For him at all points of this craziness, the girl had to find someone else. NOW….

Robin looked at the water and sighed as her eyes fell on him. "Go see yourself, you look smitten!"

He did but, was not for money's worth.

WHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! NO-no…I- She interrupted him with the finger.

"I will not be tossed aside Robin, you remain a cat forever, or my daddy has the new you for lunch, _GOT THAT_!"

Robin was gritting his teeth in such fury that it made his eyes water. "I c-can't…not like thi-this!" But what suddenly made his grooming ability kick in, was his own. And he was purring too!

The titans had heard the whole thing but could not get over the wall, so they tried to go in the front.

"Sorry, but this is for official members of the royal court."

Raven flung him into some bushes with Cyborg covered him up with some flimsy branches.

"That should hold you," he said putting on the last branch.

The man tried to speak but his throat had gone dry. So they ignored him altogether.

Raven saw a door when they had gotten in and said she had looked into Kana's mind to find that this was the cat king's daughter's room. But the door was locked and no one was inside at all. Raven put Beastboy in front of the door to hear if they were inside. He put in a note that if they got caught, Raven was paying double time. "It was cold." he told the others. And hideously unattractive with cat stench. "No voices either." Cyborg decided to step in and break that lock, and did. Until a servant saw them and called for help. He thought that they were thieves here to take the princess!

"Wait! Don't, we are friends here." Starfire tried to calm the innocence of the child servant but on account many times failed. He only yelled louder leaving the Titans free to run for the exit to a new room.

This chase reminds me of a song, a song that recently came out. I guess most songs are like that until they die. The teen titans were running in a direction that would take them directly to a new place. They didn't know yet but I do…

Beastboy, in dog form was on patrol for cats as they raced down the hall steadily though. "We gotta fight the big guy? And Robin is a _cat_?" Cyborg shot by a corridor with his team in the front.

"I swear, this place just keeps getting weirder…"

Shh…. Raven directed to them to stop. Robin was right around the corner. Holding hands with Jinmae.

Starfire could not take anymore. Robin was not a doll. Or a _**cat**_. She shot straight through the air at Jinmae

And tossed her to the floor. Her eyes were on Robin as she grabbed him, picked him up in her arms, and flew off.

"Star wait! Put me down!" Robin's yelling made no difference to her. He was going to leave without commitment. She talked while she flew him outside and her tone depicted a violent, worried streak. Sometime after their adventures in Tokyo, Starfire had felt this way. Now she was back. The situation and concern mainly had been from Robin's brutality while the forcefulness of his actions had upstart everyone at the time. The brutality part was from force, on Brushogun's minion. It made her angry overtime, as she had not spent that moment with him. And also made her fear the present state he was under. But now, she spoke to him by his face. "YOUWILLNOTLOSETHISTIME!!!!" She savagely dropped him on the ground outside where Kana had brought in some horses for them to ride back home.

"A portal shall open in a cave close to here, but not long shall it soon die out. Find it amongst rocks buried underground. Or if you are caught, plead to the god of your choice, and he will set you free."

Robin didn't think this would be a problem, only because they were going to win. He knew it too well.

Back through the bushes to the road, Robin would bring his crew and they would go to the place on horseback. But arrows were being shot at them from behind. Starfire waited on until they were close…then she turned around and hit!

Cyborg gave her a heads up and they flew forward onto the dark of a forest path. "Jeez, did you have to hit so hard Star?" Beastboy called back to her. She'd **humph** and go in front of him. He gave a look of worry to Raven who did not reply fully. The forest let them to a well in front of a mountain, just standing still. Raven got off of her horse with the others and did not move until she was told by Kana. Something was crawling through the brush. It was Jinmae! Suddenly the mountain opened and they all went inside before she could. Jinmae just kneeled screaming for them to return her man-cat-boy.

Chapter 31: Dr. Who

"Whew! That was fun." Cyborg was sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand, that was until a man and Wizardmon and Vera burst through the door. "Ok, where's the patient?" He burst out. Beastboy turned into a monkey and found his voice to screech as loud as he could in shock. He fell off of the couch and made himself apparent on the floor. Cat-Robin twitched his whiskers thoughtfully and waited to hear what they had to say.

"We…got here when we'd heard what happened to Robin." Began Wizardmon.

"Yeah, and how you were tossed into the spirit world like sacks of meat n stuff." Continued Vera.

"As a result they called in me." A handsome man in a white lab coat with light hair looked at them from the top step in the main room. His eyes had a glare in them from the light. But he was different than they would guess eventually.

'My name's Aaron Brockton, special P H D in medicine and…hem, spells." The looked up at him without question. "And I am also a fabled Wizard just like your guardian here", he said motioning to Wizardmon.

"You? A wizard!" Cyborg sat up while Raven went over to their new guest. 'Whad you mean _guardian?" She asked suspiciously._

The doctor knelt down so he could get a better look at her. "Yeah, a doctor, I specialize with patients in my home, England, _miss_...-

"Raven." "What do you mean by specialize sir?" he looked back at her and got up off his knee. "I am here because of your friend, he's _here _right?" He looked at the room in all to see if he could spot the runaway boy. "Oh! There you are. I was starting to worry that we might not be able to fix your problem after all."

Starfire was holding Robin by the wrist as she brought him over to be introduced, not a likely story. "CMon, don't bye shy, I won't bite."

"It's _I don't bite_." Corrected Starfire. "That too." Aaron reassured. He now went into his pocket and took out a bottle of blue pills. "Take one of these and you won't have to eat fish your whole life." He put a couple in front of Robin's face. Seeing if he would buy it. Robin crossed his arms and turned his head away. The doctor frowned. "Do you honestly like being a cat? I, for one think it's silly. So I brought a friend." He motioned now to the door and called out someone by name. "Here Gerald, good dog." An adorable Saint Bernard came bounding through the door into the room, up to Aaron. He had his tongue out of his mouth and he was drooling.

"Ewwww…. Dog drool, all over the carpet! We already have a mutt." Cyborg pointed at Beastboy worriedly. Aaron laughed an enchantingly good laugh, which made the hairs on robin's neck stand up.

"I guess you'll just have to run off that spell then…" this sent tension into motion, and Robin had a glaring disposition now. The chase was on!

Around the base of the tower they ran until the two guardians began to worry about Aaron's tactics for curing the spell that his patient had been put under. The running finally ceased as Aaron popped a pill into Robin's mouth and made him swallow it. "There. Now that wasn't so hard." He smiled.

He and the dog were panting on the ground, as they lay next to each other thankful that it was all over. Aaron gave a short kind of chuckle as he called over his dog and began to rub him perfectly behind the ears.

"I made my way over when these guys called for help, and I'll be spending the night at a hotel in your city to see that he gets better. Robin still isn't full human you know, so I've got to do my best with this one."

Raven frowned. "This one? Why him? Aren't we just as much in this as he is?" he just stared at her silently. It was the most she could say to him. "Yeah, but you aren't sick." He pat her on the head until her powers told him to stop.

Whoa! Down boy." Aaron arranged his bags up by the side of the car as it started to rain. "In the car now", he commanded to his pooch. A driver was outside in the rain as well holding open a door, but he was old. Much too old to be working. But he was and he was not to be discovered soon. He had his master roll up the windows even though he was still waiting. But the man had changed his voice back to a raspy one that sank in to the hearts of brave men. But his driver seemed not to mind.

Slade asked when they would be leaving, for their schedule, and what the current time was. It wasn't _UN_- ordinary for a villain to come out of his hiding place into broad daylight, no not at the least. He was here on a mission of his own you see. And it had already gone into affect. But for it to work its way down permanently, he would need one more thing in return. "Wintergreen", he said aloud to his associate. And then they were gone.

Chapter 32: To be fair

That night Robin had the worst dream as he slept. His restless feet kicked and he whimpered to himself. It was actually better than he had been before. When he screamed and groaned with an aching heart running, running after Slade on an endless chase through his mind.

He was in a dark, dark room without any walls, windows or doors. The place was silent as shadows began to slither in and out of creaking cracks on the so-called walls. Dusty floors were all he could see, looking down, down, down. And in a spot close to him near an opening of light stood a man straight and tall. Tipping as if to dip into the darkness. He was staring at Robin. Robin backed away. The hero in him knew danger when he saw it. He was shaking and told himself to stop in a quiet whisper. The man came up to him slowly and said nothing, did nothing but stare. Robin was beginning to perspire as he tried to remain calm. The darkness, the light. How they made him feel so small.

"Who are you?" Robin's tongue tied knots as it spoke in these words.

He then realized who he was dealing with, Doctor Aaron! "Oh." He sighed.

"It's just you". -

But as he was waiting on an answer, the man abruptly began to do something in the form of taking off his face...It made Robin jump once he was holding it in his left hand. It wasn't the doctor he was dealing with. It was Slade, in his mask.

"Nope."

Robin backed away in fear as he tried to find an exit. When all of his past memories of the man came back into focus. It rocked his brain so disruptively that he felt the pain come inch by inch. "St -s-stop, g-go away!" he pleaded with all due thought. But the exits were nowhere to be found, and his hands were now shaking in full.

Slade didn't give up though so easily. He rammed Robin right into the corner and began talking.

"I didn't give you away to Madame Shi for nothing you know!" his voice was angry and cold.

"She led you right to us." He let go of Robin, pushing him back against the wall. "Wha-what do you want?" Robin was stiff in his joints unable to run.

"I come with another offer, one that might save both you and your friends..."

"From what?"

"From death of course." Slade replied with his hands up to his sides. - "Leave your friends, for only so once they know the truth you carry."

Robin was not able to either move or turn his body to the side.

"Trust me, and I'll teach you to tame the savage beast that now lays down beside you."

Robin didn't get what Slade had told him either time. He wanted to ask again but Slade stopped him.

"A monster hunts in someone else's eyes."

"A…Monster?" He asked slowly. Slade nod and continued.

His words were inducing as he went on about the study of such a creature, it's strengths, Robin ate it all up.

He did not realize that by one touch from before, the look into those eyes, had made his own glazed and slightly attractive. He was under a spell.

"Meet me where I am with this", he said handing the hero a communicator like his own. Slade was pleased in his efforts, like some stupid old worrier subduing a child. He had done it. Robin was within his power.

Chapter 33: Housecall

Robin woke with a start as the alarm gave way to its incessant screams. Looking up at the ceiling he thought about the dream he'd had earlier, wishing that something was to get in the way at the exact moment or his feeling would only grow more unexpectedly. Was he still dreaming? No! That dream had been real, he felt everything, saw everything, breathed everything, and even tasted defeat from the man who saw in him the best, and worst. Quickly he bunched up out of bed and put on his mask and cape. Things were weird. Was he waiting for something to come, or did he let it already? The alarm he had above him though gave out the loudest cry as his communicator turned on to show Cyborg's face. He nodded to the figure, it was time to go.

As the team started out on the next mission that had planned itself _for_ them, they realized that Robin was late. He was never late! He would come bounding up to the main computer, turn it on, set whatever down, and the unforgiving slam his fist made onto the table when the first words were uttered. But not today. He was late. Starfire looked at Raven who had her hands to the keyboard already. She wanted to say; "Wait for Friend Robin." But could not. He was holding everyone back from discovering who might be calling to warn the team of infinite doom. That was bad enough, but this had to be maybe the first or even third time since Red X. Raven typed up a code that Cyborg had given her and waited to hear the perpetrator. But nothing came in. Which made Raven wonder hard what was going on. Robin was not there and they could not wait any further for him. It made the whole reason for teams' suffer. Just then the screen blasted on and everyone had to shield his or her eyes from the light of the screen's image.

It was Veronica. "Hello Titans, so good of you to drop by." They looked at one another in confusion, and disarray. She was sitting in what seemed like a bar and her hand was holding a cup of

Wine. She was still wearing her uniform from before but her eyes held something else. "How'd you know

how to find us so quickly?" Cyborg had never heard of _that_ kind of long distance! Veronica tipped her drink. "I used to live on earth you know, it was my summer home, to escape the spirit world's ploy to get rid of me." "So?" Raven responded to her, almost uncaring. "So, I am here and you can't rid your files of me." She said with a grin on her face. Raven ran through the database and tried to scan for anything on the demoness. She found one miniscule file that made the least possible of messes, but when she tried to delete it...POOF! The copy doubled in file and size. "Oh great, now you just made a bigger mess Rae!" Cyborg pushed her away as he tried his luck at erasing the files. But the thing stuck out like a sore thumb, it was there to stay.

"Now, can we talk in private my dears? Can't have that pesky leader of yours going into a fit over this, now can we?" Raven lifted her face to the screen. "What do you know about Robin!" Veronica was shocked that she had made second-in-command yell all of a sudden, but sharp witted she was to reply. "Now don't get your cloak in a bundle, sweetie. Of course I know about your friend, in fact I know _all_ about _you_..."

Rave leaned away from the screen now.

About the damage done by Slade, Trigon calling you by name, about half the world destroyed! -

Stop! Raven does not need you to yell her about things she is well aware." Starfire barged in. "She no longer has anything to do with her father."

"Well, then that makes two of us hon. Bad enough my dad was too, oh Satan was the worst!"

"SATAN!!!?" Cyborg and Beastboy cried out. "THAT GUY!?" "Whoa, calm down. I was only making it clear for Rachel here that my life was screwed too." Raven gasped as she nearly fell over turning pale.

"H-how do you know my name?" She stuttered aloud. Starfire grasped her by the arm tightly and looked back up at the screen. "Sadly, I knew your mother before she died…BUT that is not the reason I've called so late at night. It is noon here in the Spirit world."

"Think about it, a creature that could bring all he touches to life. Books, pictures, fables. Statues, figures. And the list still goes on. That being resides in your world. I've come to warn you that there are those in the shadows that would wish to do harm to him."

"Him?"

"Who? The tooth fairy?" Beastboy and Cyborg looked at one another in silence. Veronica knew that they were laughing.

"NO!" Starfire burst into tears. She does not mean…-

YESSS…I mean just that same boy you've been promised a life with."

Everyone was in shock, as she left the screen Robin came from around the corner of the room.

"I heard."

They looked at his face, thinking he was going to recall memories of something dire or drastic.

"GAHHH! ROBIN! OH…dude, we didn't know-

I know Beastboy, Robin _was_ crying! He choked back a sob as he scratched at his arm. He walked by Raven and didn't say a word. She saw the marks, and knew that the pain was getting worse. Just like her birthmark had been...

"Are you"- Starfire put out a hand, but he just gave her the stare saying to walk away. She backed away from him and sniffled. He went up to the computer and began typing. A code, some numbers, a bit of extra data Raven had not gone over. And then Veronica appeared on the screen.

"Oh, it's you." She was now on a couch in the same room with a cup of tea in her hand. "What is it babycakes?" robin stood at medium height compared to her, and some thought this was normal but, it in truth was not. "You know where he is." Robin had conducted in his a strip of info that led straight to her. He, in his room- had tapped into the main computer to find the Titans talking about Raven's past and Robin's not-want-to-be-so-called-future. Robin said again while in contact with her. "You know where he is!" His lip was quivering and in his mind, his heart pounding. **Thu-thump-thu-thump**. "WHERE IS HE."

"Was that the only thing you came to ask, honestly, I can't think of another brain out there. Continue."

He held his head up to her in the faced of a new battle. "What is it he's planning, tell me that."

Veronica lay down on the couch. "No."

Robin was furious. "WHY NOT!!?" He was gripping the keyboard so tightly that it seemed to bend in his grip. "Answer me now- what does he want from us, and who is-

Slade appeared on screen as it changed, Veronica had sent the madman a-calling that would definitely stir up some trouble. "You rang?" Robin gasped, in the background sat a terrible creature called Rokuro...

Chapter 34: Crystal

"YOU!" Wizardmon flung himself at the screen as he found his way by Robin's left shoulder. He glared at the figure, which's piercing light drove into their minds as quick as a flash. Beastboy peered over them all in order to see Roku for himself. I was a massive mighty creature with legs and a set of arms, a loooong tail, and wings attached to its back. Slade was standing in full view of the via image. Robin watched as _Wizardmon _inspiringly made his next move. Coming in when they had their heads turned.

"YOU M-MONSTER! You have tore up the rift between our worlds, what is more… you abandoned all hope to save morality. What is it you want now?" Wizardmon was waving his staff in the air as the others listened on in.

"What? What did he do?"

Cyborg looked at Beastboy with a glare. No- talking.

"_HE_!? Don't you meant _IT_!??" Wizardmon conked Cyborg on the head and stood on a chair.

"The sacrifice, the losing your best friend for days on end, they were all because of THAT GUY over there!! Roku! You leave me no choice…

Roku cocked his head and waiting intently as the little man on the other world, but did not stray from Slade's own view.

Wizardmon gave a swift dive into his bag of nifty item from the spirit world and dug around for a container of large rock-like stone ornaments. "Here! YOU, one for you, one for you…"

Handing out each stone piece to the Titans, afterwards he urged them to be the first to try them on as necklaces.

"_Go ahead, make my day with those pieces of garbage, but remember if the shoe fits." Quote Rokuro._

Raven coughed and started to put hers on until a loud roar made by a large creature struck her.

"Don't, you are not permitted by his lord to wear these." Slade held up a hand as Roku sat with his gleaming eyes and fangs showing in pitch-blackness.

Rokuro showed his teeth as they glistened in the darkened-lit room, Raven saw and it made Starfire worried in full. "_And you, have something we want." Slade pointed for Roku by staring from the screen down at Robin._ Raven moved in-between the two so that Slade would not become violent and hard to manage.

"WE had a talk last night if you are interested on hearing about it…" He began. The team looked at Robin until Wizardmon said to go back to the screen. "Last night as I do recall, I gave you something."

Starfire went over as Robin handed her an amulet instead of a communicator, as he had thought it was. She was sure it had no connection to why Robin was late that night, but she was indeed constricted of that right to think like so. She gladly handed it over to raven who gave it over to Cyborg, who gave it over to Wizardmon. He turned it over in his hands and read the inscription on a gold plated dragon-like figure, on the plated beast was a symbol like a snake in picture. It dangled on a golden chain. Words on it said.

_To be reborn and born again_

Wizardmon was in a new glow of discreetness, it made a terror rise up in him until he nodded his head down at the amulet, and up at the screen to Roku and Slade. He knew what these words meant.

"BUT we got im now govna" Vera popped in the doorway and struck a pose. "What? You didn't think ol Whizzy here could do it by himself, did ya?" He spied an eagerly awaiting moment and sprang up into Starfire's arms. "Slade, we are through, babe."

"I know we are Vera, but Robin and I are not."

"Oh yes you are- come on Rob, you leave now." Cyborg tried to direct Robin to the door but he had to be pushed by Beastboy as well in order to go out.

"But...-" Was all he had time to say. Slade trained his eyes at each moment as they watched Robin leave.

Raven and Cyborg were watching him though. "A portion of his power is all I wish to show you. Perhaps to demonstrate what you've been given to deal with..." Slade held out his hand as the screen amazingly began to glow. This light was so vertically direct that a beam hit Robin.

And then a song began to play on there system. It was a song they did not recognize. An impulse came up from within their friend's chest. It was the same racking pain that Robin had found himself weakened by at the beach, the spiders had chased them onto in the spirit world. The same spirit world that had imprisoned them.

EVERYTHING'S FALLIN' APART

YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME

YOU CAN"T CONTROL ME

EVERYTHING'S FALLING APART

The speakers blasted the sound as Robin began to glow in full! "ROBIN!" Starfire was dying to save him, but a small shining gate fell into place. Right in her way over. Had Roku done this? Was this his magic Slade talked of?

Wind started to howl as the building, their home was blown right down the center and the to clear off!

The rooms that had not been affected were still intact. But the winds had gone and come from Robin.

"I hope this has been a lesson to you, good-day." And with that, he signed off.

Chapter 35: Meet

Robin had been knocked out cold from the power that had erupted out of him. Raven took her cloak and used it to keep him from falling to the sting of shock that had hit him. He was shaking again but was breathing into his chest that was dangerous to do. Poor robin scrambled from the floor, dashed after the one in front of him to his left, and whispered something in her ear.

Beastboy gulped suddenly as he had overheard what had been said, didn't tell Robin though only for safety's sake. Raven directed him to a safe keeping room on the other side of the tower, this would be a safe place in case _it_ came back. Robin was shivering he told them and turned on a song while only thinking about it! Coldplay. He didn't like them but didn't have a choice. When Cyborg went to turn it off for him, he was electrocuted by something violently unsettling. It had come from the radio. Suddenly Robin burst out "DESTROY IT! HURRY…" He was panting. Cyborg looked at him and tried to say against this but Raven did the destroying herself. She pulled back her hair. That thing was a part of Roku's own energy. Robin couldn't have seen it on his own!" She looked down at Robin, the sad sack of reality. He was a mess that needed to be searched thoroughly or Slade might take Robin again. That was it, he needed to be watched from the beginning. They had to baby-sit him non-stop. It was the only way.

Cyborg slumped calmly down onto the sofa and gave a large sigh. "He wouldn't give up! That kid just doesn't like us as much as I thought he di-

_STOP!_" Starfire stomped into the room with a glare pieced together in worried form. _"YOU DO NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT ROBIN!" She cried with tears stinging her eyes. She came up to Cyborg and pointed a finger under his nose._

"We love and respect Robin as our leader and he shall continue to do the same for his team! You do not suppose he is in pain, _I too_ know his will is suffering…" Her words became softer as she spoke.

Raven put a hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, I don't know that power. He attacked half of the tower with it. None of my books so far have any information."

Starfire was fretting over the subject until the sound of the siren like sound brought her out of her world.

"Starfire, go find Beastboy, tell him to stay here with Robin." Raven grabbed a book from on the coffee table and handed it to Starfire. "And look through this for me while we're gone."

"Something is wrong with that guy, he switched doors on us. Mine is easier to get out of so he made mine lock proof. His isn't though." Vera scratched behind his ear and spoke as if he were confused instead of angry. "Why friend Vera, do you think he is getting- in the- way?" Starfire asked. Vera shook his head. "He's got a problem with something WE can't talk about to you guys yet. The goddess has to say first whether or not she wants you butting into gods' business." "You mean THE goddess, my people worship one too." Starfire bounced up and down in midair. "You will show me her, will you please?" Starfire was upright as any eager child, she was in the best moment of her life. Vera sighed. You can't just see a goddess, she either calls for you or you get permission to visit her because of a crisis."

"Like that", said Starfire pointing to the room Beastboy was now in. Vera looked over to see a green teenager in the midst of a battle. He was fighting the best he could but was getting nothing other than kicked around.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He screamed. Robin came running out of the room backing up, but he hit a wall while an angry beast child was yelling form across the room. "You …you…" He was seething mad and Robin was cornered in. "I'm sorry! I didn't know it would do that! Please Beastboy, you have to believe me!" He was a state of pure innocence vs. guilt; Beastboy being the angry, demanding judge and Robin the wrongly, accused criminal. Robin was in his pjs' and was not looking too healthy at the moment. "Cough…" Robin really didn't look well and Starfire was beginning to guess that he needed more help than Beastboy. Robin was holding his stomach as he tried to deny that trouble came his way.

A shadow took form as it slithered out into the dim light of the hall. It coiled up around Robin making him choke back in breathlessness. Starfire fired the first shot. "Get away!" She came at the snake from the air but bumped her head onto the ceiling. "Ow…" She whimpered under her breath. The strangler came at her until Vera batted it out of the way. "Get out of here! I can handle it…" with a wave of a tail he was all over the thing. "You, me, we do this my way!" he was yipping and spitting with the snake attracted to the sounds as a challenge. It came at him, snapping its jaws and spitting as well. Vera, in stance swiftly made a jump to the side, spinning and running to catch the snake in his jaws. He did but it spit out black goo into his mouth. Disgusting stuff that made Vera gag. Starfire he noticed was nowhere to be seen.

"_What_ was _that_? An invitation to some _tea_ ceremony?" Roku growled as he sat and then lay by a warm fire of his own making. "I've better comebacks from you before, Deathstroke! Why do you think I picked you to be _my_ loyal messenger." Slade looked at him as he grabbed up as many books as he could into his arms, taking them towards the fire.

"For your info, I did not take the job to _be_ your assistant!" He shouted. "I am in this for one reason and that is to have Robin as my apprentice -

Heh…Oh you'll have him alright, but not until I'm finished with him first." Roku curled his claws as the insanity was starting to affect him. "He's mine you know."

Slade turned away. "You're mad! How long do you intend for me to have this figured out? A year?"

Roku was too busy laughing while Slade found none of it amusing. "Stop that! You know better than me that you'll probably be sent back to your homeworld. That is why you need me." The books were thrown upon the fire. "No one has to know about it."

"Sure...he can figure this out as we go along...hahaaa…sigh" Roku threw back his head as laughter died.

"Star…." A warm cloth was being placed on the boy wonder's face. She was making a bowl of soup in the kitchen as she had placed her love on the sofa in the living room. Robin was not well, he had been getting the worst sensations to vomit and all his stomach did was make things worse. She thought some soup might calm not only him _-- _but also she herself if he drank and/or ate it. Last time he was sick, Robin had been with the worst memories of fighting Slade. That had been after the fight with a figment of Slade form the reagent that came from the robot Slade's mask. The rain and bleeding had been a rough one for poor Robin. He had thought and looked back on that day many times, but today beat all days. Here she was, making soup for a sick, half-beaten leader. She quickened her pace and went over to him, but saw him, he was moving over to the window. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon, placing the feeding hours in a very odd spot. The sun was going down thanks to spring's enemy winter. Robin stood hunched up in a big blanket looking at the city from the living room window. Starfire came over slowly as she balanced the bowl between her. He was quiet so she would have to be careful not to upset him. That was just as her team burst through sliding doors.

"Starfire! We heard what was going on at the tower and came as soon as-

Robin?" Raven looked up at Starfire. "What is she doing here? Star you were supposed to get Beastboy to stay here and watch." Cyborg shook his head. He knew she could totally tell what _wasn't_ going on. Starfire sputtered out a few words as she tried to stop the soup from spilling onto the floor. "There was _a fight! Whoa…." Her plate did tip to the side a little but she caught it in mid air._

_Where have all the good men gone…._

A song began to play, it was Beastboy coming in with his ears dipped down at the worst length, the sad kind. He was holding a mp3 in his hand. But Raven's power turned down his music. She was staring at him. "WHY didn't you take care of him like we told you to." She said angrily.

Beastboy looked up at her and sighed. "I don't wanna talk ok?" He gestured into a shrug and stepped out of the way of Cyborg and Starfire. Starfire watched him leave the room to check out a movie on television. He turned on the tube and sat down on the couch without saying a word of what happened to his teammates that had stayed behind. Raven tried to go up and talk manful for all of their sake, but as she waited to do so and he just turned the other way. Away from her. His ears were back against his skull, which indicated an annoyed Beastboy with a secret. She tried to tap into the computer to see what the cameras had picked up.

Though not aware of the consequential things that had happened, she saw one thing clear. Vera was looking for an exit, his upper eyelid was bleeding. She ran with her cloak in the air behind her. He was in danger? How? Why, did Robin's power break out again? She had to know, what had gone on while they were away on duty? When did all of this happen?

The door closed behind her as she ran for the stairs, it was a long way down but she would make it eventually. Too bad her powers didn't work while others were still clinging to the air. Slade's influence was still here since he was still alive. Trigon's wasn't because she had eliminated him for good. Since he wasn't here she didn't have anything to worry about. They had to rebuild the tower another few times in order to direct a new layer of planning for reconstruction of their home. In other words, they switched some rooms around and made some better-suited living arrangements. Raven stood up taller to look over a piece of furniture. There it is! She thought to herself. In a large black chest was another chest in red seals with a diamond in the center. Inside were heaps of big bulky books, laid in cloth to prevent them from getting ruined. She picked out a white one that Malchior had taught her to read, but the she opened to the page she wanted and closed a bookmark in it. She was just finishing up when she heard a small noise coming from behind the bookcase again. She seethed. What if those were the spiders again... She tiptoed over to the shelves and took a quick peek back behind the thing. She pulled her head out only to look up and see a bald glass with writing all over it. She could not read the writing but it was clear glass, so it was possible to make visible.

"I suppose you are just going to stand there while we get

to know each other better, is that right?" A character with a purple and white cloak walked up to her in her room. "Raven my, do you not recognize me?"

A  
s she slowly turned her eyes grew black and she fell flat over. Holding her shoulder on the floor, Raven cringed from her bruise on her knee but was crying because of what had happened between she and the stranger. "No! How did you-

"Shh…quieter now than before, I fear that I've come at more than the right time." A shadow had just run down the hall, until Malchior left to chase after. It was Vera!

"Hey man, what are you doing here so late in the settling eve?" Malchior rushed over to help both friends when he could. Vera barely made it to the door. As did Raven. "I fear you may have caught an illness." He said softly. Vera coughed up a bit more scum from the serpent he had killed earlier. "If you wish, I might be of service for the day?" Malchior continued. A new song began to play in their heads.

'Tis nothing lads. Malchior was sipping a drink with the Titans while more team members were ill. He was used to this sort of thing because he traveled. And Vera knew him so well that they immediately took him in. His demeanor was quick-witted and casual. Cyborg poured another cup of something or other and sat down on a chair in another room away from the sick teens. He began asking why this monster that had been Malchior had come to be such a pleasant guy. He had been taken captive by the dragon and forced to play dirty by Rorek. Malchior took his cup up to his lips but had to remove his cloth first. Their first bit of shock came from his fangs, white and pointed down into his jaw. Beastboy almost yelled 'eek' if not for Wizardmon walking in the door.

"You should not have interfered. The gods will be angry with not just you and not just me! But Robin! He is not supposed to get angry, but they don't listen."

Malchior batted his eyes as he spoke. "So.."

"So teen boy, we can't have too many Rokuros' running amuck."

Malchior smacked his fist onto the table. _"No! Don't say that!" _He exclaimed frighteningly. Beastboy turned into a turtle and hid under the sofa. His butt was sticking out with his tail showing in the back.

"I've waited too long to realize this damn curse will ruin my chance at ever breaking it! Don't say Roku controls me too, he's got one favorite party. That was his third wife's! The bloodsucker who infected us all!" He was huffing and blowing off breath with his voice beginning again and again.

"He is to blame, not me!" he pointed to Robin, being sent back to his room after getting out to see what was causing all the commotion. His eyes were innocent and pricelessly full of fear. "Wha-

Yes, you Richard. We all know who you are."

Chapter 35: Shout I'm Sick

"Wait, hold on! Your name is Richard?" Robin scrunched up as Beastboy drooled all over himself with his new top SECRET information. This wasn't all that bad but with that info, Slade could find out the truth, not that he already didn't know…

"I-…I don't know who you're talking about B but Robin doesn't look anything like that kinda guy." "Yeah guess you're…Wrong! In your face, haha! If some spirit guy says it, then I definitely believe it." Cyborg knew who Robin was too; they were best friends forever. But Beastboy was stubborn.

"Malchior! What have you done? Robin does not need people like us 'poking around' like this!" Starfire clapped her hands over her mouth. "Please redirect…"

Poor Robin was shaken up by Malchior so much that it didn't even bother him if the darn guy got hurt! Robin came up to Malchior and spoke in a favored tongue, quips.

"I hear wizards don't always use their fists. He punched his foe in the jaw. "I have to."

**SMACK!** "Thank you…. For…. Helping me get all of my past regrets off of my……..CHEST!"

Malchior was against a wall with a bloody nose dripping heavily. Robin was about to make the last strike when the team finally was able to pull him away and grab him back.

"_Let me go!" He screamed as if he were in pain. _Stafire held him against another wall. "How did this happen?" She called over to Cyborg. Wizardmon was treating wounds in the med. room, while Raven was over by Malchior. Robin growled. "You…you did this to me!"

"NO! I DID NOT!" You came out of no place, struck my frontal jaw, and tried to corner me like a beast would. I should know this act of possession! Robin _is_ possessed."

Raven looked him in the eyes. "Robin? By what? _I_ couldn't sense anything!" She went over to look at their leader next. Robin was not possessed, but some drugs had been taking affect on his depression and rage since that night before. Raven realized Aaron was the one who had done this. She looked into his mind; Slade and Robin had talked…

Aaron! He had access to those pills! These must have made Robin sick and fragile in the first place!

"Pills did this, Slade subscribed them once you were all unaware. Robin is no longer himself because of it."

Malchior had beaten her to it, again. "Please stop doing that." She grumbled.

Starfire and Beastboy decided to pay the doctor a little visit...

Doctor Aaron was actually on the other side of the world being 'bribed' to leave the country. Slade wanted to make sure no one found Robin before he did. The doctor had no intention on helping Slade, but his family was in danger of becoming food for a hungry dragon king. He had little to choose from in name brand pills, because these were not regular over-the-counter pills_ or_ prescription. They were hand-made, man-made, drug resistant, antibiotic resistant, and remedy resistant pills in the form of pills by their maker. Doctors, Slade hired to do his work for him that gave the pills to Aaron so he could shove them down Robin's throat. Now all they had to do was wait until the doctor's assistant came out of his or her office.

"1…2…3...Jump!" Bb sprang after one of the doctors until they had finally caught up with one another. He was in the form of a fox that was not going to wait and sit still all night. The doctor was a chubby man with a beard and mustache combo, a receding hairline, with a white lab coat on and big black pants. He was wearing a tie around his neck. Just like Aaron had. His face was bright red as he tried to swat at the fox that was smaller than a real one.

"Get away! Where did you come from!" His knees buckled underneath him as he stood. So, he was afraid…hmmm. "Where is the doctor of this hospital?" Starfire demanded. The man stood as a short folk and spoke in a raspy cough. "You, can't see him. He's a busy guy and doesn't need to hang around with children and dogs…" She could tell he was trying to cover up the missing prints. She was going to find out Robin's trouble no matter what.

"You know where he is!" Beastboy exclaimed unhesitant. "And we wanna know!" The doctor screamed suddenly, his hairs standing. "Eeeek! You-you can talk?!" He now tried to stand next to a chair, which led to another room. He ran for it but was blocked by none other than Starfire. "You will pay for what you have done to friend Robin!" Her eyes were glowing brightly, as she was infused beyond belief. Her heart beat like a steel drum. "WHERE IS HE!" She grabbed the doctor by his collar and picked him up until his head touched the ceiling. "I shall ram your head into this ceiling if you do not come peacefully!" The doctor shook with his strength drained from him. "_Ok! Ok…I'll tell you the whole story if you'll just let me go."_

Starfire gasped as she dropped the man to the ground. He tried to make his way for an office nearby, but Beastboy became a tiger and ran after him. She wanted to cry because Robin had said for them to let him go too. She had some tears in her eyes. But the doctor cried even louder.

"Waahhhhhhh! We didn't want to hurt anybody! **Sniff** We were forced to do some _guy's _dirty work! Waaahhhh! Ugh…he-he told us that we had no other choice but to listen…. He said he'd kill everyone in the building if we didn't cooperate. He was tough too, he brought us down like we had always been working for him. We'd never even met the guy…he wore a mask like a god and had the worst voice I'd ever heard. I was sunk by it. My friends and I were drugged up, thrown in a closet and Aaron was taken away! That was the last we saw of him…."

The team looked up at the glass roof that someone had broken into only a few weeks ago. It was still under repair. "Do you know what a druid is children?" the doctor asked them politely.

"Someone who has power over certain things, such as herbal magic. Half of the witches we have are doctors in many countries including the U.S." "Like Raven." Joked Bb.

The doctor in all his pride was packing his things in a hotel close by, but not planning on staying long. His head was full of regrets all for his 'doing the wrong thing' on purpose. Robin was ill because of him; his power had shown him a boy with a mask fighting his friends. Boys or not you can't escape fate no matter where it comes from. Aaron was a guardian, he was supposed to help people like the Titans, but…

He sat down on his bed next to his suitcase and left his head in his hands. "What have I done"…He groaned sadly. Slade walked into the room with two men in suits. "Are you ready yet doctor?" He was too overjoyed to be angry right now.

Aaron took his case and followed the men to the elevator. Slade stood behind them. Aaron looked back as the door shut and he was left in the shaft with the two men. Except for Slade who'd left. He had only what was needed, his books on medicine, his degree, his clothes he could carry, and a picture he had taken at the zoo with his daughter and son.

This had been a trip they had been begging him to take them on. But he had finally given in when his daughter bought a camera for her trip last week to a private facility in New York. They had gone to San Francisco on a business trip with their father all for mom's sake of not being alive. He had a new wife who was strict and not as fun as his first, but they got along just fine. And the kids needed her more than ever now.

When they had told Elaina when he would be leaving she almost cried her eyes out. She had jumped down the man's throat and demanded to see him for herself. But they held her back and had sent her away. The kids, were his prides. Not being a doctor of some big operation. That hospital he had worked in for 8 years! Eight! Now his ninth year was going to be his last. His children would live with their step mom and their father would not get in their way anymore. He would be sent to work for a company that needed him more than America.

Raven was building up her energy in case one of her teammates needed her soon. Robin was in the med. room as he was laying on a bed, prepared for his sedation. He had to rest anyway he could. Starfire came back and confronted her friends saying that she had the pills in duplicate form, but no Doctor Aaron...

"His assistant told me that he was going to China to study medicine, he had been sent away by Slade's men." She continued, frustratingly. "We did not 'get much' out of him, he was very solid, as you call it."

She waited for Beastboy to show up with the doctor right behind. "This dude called me names before, he said we should've listened to him." Beastboy watched outside as it began to rain that windy night. "The doc was so not in, he even left a note saying he quit!"

"Slade must not want us following him." Raven began. "_He_ is to blame for Robin's behavior." She paced the floor while looking down on it. "We need someone to watch Robin while we're gone." Cyborg came in with a communicator for each titian, next to Wizardmon. "These have the ability to dispose of Roku's energy. He won't know what, hem…hit him?" "YEAH BIOTCH! YOU TELL UM!" Vera ran in through the opened window and began cursing halfway. "You could have just knocked first! And now I see you goin through windows! Sheesh!" Cyborg hit his hand to his head.

"Ahh, I like to live in the moment, you know?" Vera quipped. "For sure." His voice sounded smoothly interested in the testiness of the team. He didn't seem like Vera. Instead hearing him talk like that actually sounded too much like Cyborg or something!

"V, do you know who Doctor Aaron _is_?" asked Cyborg curiously. "Yeah, an old colleague of mine from a different era. He has a past too you know. One past was in Asia and then back to Europe, his home world. He was persecuted twice and his wife is dead in this world." Starfire gasped. "Aareth Gorton was said to have done the same. On my home planet, he is legendary."

"No, that was some _other _guy Star, he's talking about the doctor here." Bb commented. Starfire shrugged and continued to listen to Vera's story of their foe.

"As I was sayin…ANYway, Aaron was in a pickle with we three. Mal Wizzy, yours, truly. We were sent to spy on him for plans against the gods. We were right, but never expected this! His betraying us was not permanent. It was temporary, Robin was the victim. We wanted to see what kind of affect this guy could have on the crew, we shouldn't have guessed lightly. Poor Rob had his brain meshed up. We got's no clue to how to undo the spell he's under either. Probably came from the same guy..."

Raven scratched her chin. "Then let's go, we've wasted too much time as it is."

Robin was listening to music in his room, but he realized that the others were going someplace far from home. They had load up their sub and were going to travel by air. He could tell by the way that the rockets were set out in the back of the T-sub. Were they leaving, and without him?! He jumped out of bed, grabbed his cape, and set out the door, down the hall. He stomped down the stairs and into the main lounge. And because they were getting ready, he made perfect timing as well.

"Hey!" They looked at him with his head almost halfway over to the side. "No one gave you guys permission to be anywhere. We've got work to do." Beastboy sighed while Raven readied a straightforward talk. "You mean WE have work to do. Not _you_." Cyborg mentioned.

"Huh? But-

No buts." Starfire wagged her finger at him steadily."

"Yeah man, you've done enough already, alright?" Cyborg started to grab some snacks from the pantry, not knowing _even_ myself if they have one. He tossed them into a bag next to his own. "We're leaving for China." Raven began.

Robin shot stiff and cold was mortified. "Why?" he groaned with his eyes begging for answers. Raven hit him with a bag and looked irritated. "We have to find that doctor, he's responsible for what happened to you yesterday." She didn't want him thinking they were treating him like he didn't matter, so she had to tell him.

"But who- are you _all_ going? And I can't come?" His brain was getting beaten up again. "No, Malchior will be here with Vera to watch you." Wizardmon opened a sack of his own and dropped in a few tiny jars, their fall was cushioned by the sack. Robin frowned. "Why him? Aren't we like the same age or something?" Malchior now appeared behind Robin carrying his bag of tricks. "No, this is for Raven if you weren't hoping me gone." His featured voice was starting to annoy Robin to the point of wanting to smack him down again. They were getting along too well, he and Raven. And Robin and Raven were not. That was a bothersome thing to disagree on, by his own interests maybe. Or some sick play- by-play gone amiss.

Hell, what was he thinking all this for? Here Robin stood watching as Malchior even pulled back his hair in front of her. Starfire on the other hand had Robin on her list all along, but when she saw Robin looking aimlessly at someone, she began to puzzle, and shrugged it off. He knew that they were together, but he wasn't looking at her too kindly at all. Almost sourly. "Starfire, we have to go." Beastboy called back to her from in front of the door. "Hurry up!" she blinked, she had not even said goodbye to her boyfriend yet. "Just one moment now please!" She called back to him. "Robin…. I have been meaning to give you this," She pulled out the crystal and amulet. "For your protection." He was baffled. Even after what he had said? Wow, she was too good to be just Starfire. "Starfire…. I…" He picked it up and examined it closely. She had just gone through the door out to the ship.

Chapter 36: Spirits

"Would you turn that down? I can barely hear myself thinking!" Malchior was reading a book on 2008's newest technological discoveries. Robin was listening to loud music. Malchior frowned. "You shouldn't do that you know, it only feeds off of your-

Hey kiddies!" Vera bounced up on his tail like a character from some cartoon. "And how are you two getting along?"

'Fine". Said the two at the same time. Malchior was impressed that Robin could hear through the racket. "Hey you know where we should go-OW!" Malchior conked Vera on the head with his fist. "NO means no Vera!" he replied, sternly. "Don't bother us _cat."_ The two, Malchior and Vera looked over to see Robin polishing a Birdarang. "So?" Malchior brought up. "You can call him names all you like dragon boy, but it won't change the fact that-

I KNOW HOW TO SUMMON!" Robin blurt out loudly, meaning to keep it all in. They just stared and stared at him for a few seconds before Vera got up to see what he meant. "Whoa! -OK kid, you got me there. Now quite plain fighting over the room cuz I gotta-

SHIT! Vera, don't you see?

I-um …did something stupid the other day…" Robin mumbled.

Malchior crossed his arms and the floor slowly. It reminded Robin of Bruce. "YOU, A summoner? Well, this is as crazy as one man completing his dream at world domination! Absolute nonsense!" Malchior turned away but Robin could tell that he was smiling. "Unless that is, you can show us…"

"Fine then! I will." Robin sat up and straightened out his seat. "Watch and be amazed." "NO!" Vera shot from out of nowhere and jumped on top of Robin. "No." He repeated. "Why not cat thing?" Bitterly asked Malchior. "If he really is a power source then there will be a test. Continue."

"But Vera said-

And Roku and the gods say yes…" Robin gulped. Whatever power was over him he could not be rid of it that easily.

Vera whispered. _"Roku…." He was thinking back._ Vera was Robin's last plead. But Malchior's force was all over him, making him sweat. "WA-

Show me." Malchior went on.

"LIBERA!" Shouting at the top of his lungs he tried harder than ever to remember what was it that he had summoned. It was something soft, something for Starfire.

All of a sudden, out popped a little man in the air around them. "Ah!" Vera tried to go after it, but missed as he bumped into the two boys. "What have you dooooooone!!!!!!!!" Spirits were popping out from all over! There were round ones, tall ones and even small ones, big ones, and flat and paper ones. "I hate you!!!!!"

Robin was in shock. He hit Malchior in the jaw. "What did you make me do!?" he cried angrily. Malchior laughed. "You did it!" Unexpectedly he hugged Robin! "Wha-wwhat are you doing!" He was finally let go of and tried to back away. "You, are indeed worthy of becoming a greater power. I tested you. You passed!" all of the spirits were laughing wildly and throwing fits. "Why, so he did!" Said an elderly spirit. A newborn cried out in joy. "I was born in this room!" Vera shook his head. "Ohhhhh _now_ I remember!"

He jumped up onto the sofa and stood on the two legs he had. "You can't summon, cause it's against the law! Now put these spirits back where they were or I'll give you something to cry about." He looked up at Robin who was playing hand games with a child spirit raccoon. "You made us appear, how silly." she scolded. "Now, can you send them back?" asked Malchior peculiarly. Robin froze up when he was asked this, because the thing he had brought from the spirit world went back on its own the last time!

"I…um, can't…" The spirits were all enjoying their time until they heard the great summoner say he could not save them. "WHAAAAA!!!" they all cried out. Malchior came up to Robin and began shaking him. "You have to man! It will be later than it should before long. Then all of the spirits will be troubled ones."

He smacked Robin to the floor. "If I can't get the answers from you, then I'll just have to beat them out of you." Vera stiffened quickly. "You-you can't do that Mal! What happened all of a sudden?" Malchior's lip curved up. "This place, is making me crazy!" He tried to grab Robin by the collar to hoist him up by it, but was stopped by Vera's teeth against his leg. "Wake up Vera. You're dreaming, look at him for yourself and see that he is-

Mine."

Chapter 37: Caught

Slade was standing in the way of their only exit. Their only way out and carrying a disc of some sort with a dragon in the center in spiral form. It was red with eyes of fire, Rokuro no doubt. He was also there with his minions as usual. Robots that were human like. Androids from the future. "I agreed on basic terms with your doctor not to tell. But Doctor Aaron didn't make those pills." Robin stared wide-eyed at him and shook. Just like his dream.

"Get out of our home fraud." Vera growled as he swung his legs behind him into a pouncing stance. "You're mincemeat."

Slade shrugged. "Fine, fight me, do what you must if you wish…" Vera couldn't stop Malchior or Robin from getting ready for battle. "BUT-

He began, as Vera was ready to pounce. "ANY attack against me will be immediately directed to _you_."

Malchior and Robin gasped but little spirits climbing on top of him blinded Vera. So well were they covering him that he had to swat. That was the first blow.

"OW!" Robin fell to the floor back against the sofa. Slade chuckled then sighed. "You see? I win every time." Malchior watched as the disc began to spin in mid-air and shook the entire room with its power.

"That lid, it's a palming plate, one for changing attacks and happenings." He smirked. 'You haven't seen my power have you old man!" he sent a blast of cool ice at Slade that fell upon him like daggers, but missed all together. Instead, they bounced off of a forcefield and directed back to Vera. "B-be careful w- with th- that!" Said a shivering Vera. Slade's next move was to get over to Robin, but he was too far away for a clear shot. Instead he summoned up a serpent, made it invisible by his feet, and set it off as the three tried to locate it.

"Where'd it go?" Vera bounced up and down, as Slade chuckled under the masked face of his. Robin held out his Birdarang and as soon as the thing was so very close…. Its jaws snapped open and almost bit Robin around the arm. Robin dodged but so easily was caught by one of Slade's robots behind him. Robin wormed his way out and with a snap, broke the robot down. He was panting with fear. The fighting wasn't going to end unless the disc was destroyed. He had to get over there where Slade held it. Robin was going to attempt a danger of his making. He had to pray this worked.

Slade watched as Robin ran up and did a flip up over Slade, but Slade grabbed his leg and threw him back over. For some reason, he was smiling. "Maybe, I could have taught you better, apprentice." Robin was soon feeling his body weaken from straining so hard. He was falling asleep! Slade had used power over him! He was falling over and could not stand. A woman's voice was trapped in his head. And then he saw no more.

Slade saw his chance, in an instant he shook the room again, and just as he did he attacked with fire. It was a different fire that consumed everything around it. Robin was picked up by a robot and taken over to its master. Malchior made one final blast, that hit the ceiling, but before they could catch up with Slade, Vera was hit through the smoke. His form collapsed. And soon, the villain and his crew were gone.

China was supposed to be different but soon an alert came up and the team was back home. The doctor was lost to them as was Robin. All that was left was his weapon. "How did you just let them _go_?" Cyborg freaked. Malchior sighed. "We were able to stop the fires in time, but I can't say the same is true for your friend." Starfire yelled at him angrily. "WHY?! Have you no shame!?" She pounded at the wall in her blind fury. Raven looked at the front door then watched a flashback that Malchior was able to show them from the cameras.

Starfire saw when the robot grabbed Robin and gasped long and hard. She was close to tears. "I cannot bear anymore of this!" she cried. Her frightened form getting heavy made tears. She grit her teeth and cried right in front of everyone. "I should be the one, not Robin!" Beastboy jumped up into her closed arms in the form of a puppy. He was upset too. Slade was going to pay for this. Entering and breaking stuff in their home. Vera had tried but really, he wasn't that strong in his fox-like form. In his demon form he could kill things without even trying, he told them. But they'd missed it for this. The worst _news_ possible. Slade took Robin, without a fight. So unlike the two. But clear that the fire was indeed a disastrous one.

It had totaled the computer next to the main, but was not off line at the time. Like a bent survivor, it had seen everything. The battle scale, the trial of consequence, the unavailing of the plot in full. Malchior had saved it from annihilation but there wasn't a screen left. Only its main source of power to boot. Raven scanned the computer to make sure nothing else had gotten by them. "Wait! I saw a snake!" Beastboy pointed at the footage. Raven played it again. It had wings and a long tail. But it was small for a snake to be. It had followed Slade out into the other hall, out of the tower. She tapped at the keys while Cyborg helped Vera reclaim his steps. Malchior picked up his bag that Raven handed back to him. She said nothing back. "Why won't you speak to me?" He asked. She turned her head partway and called him over. He looked at the screen she was pointing at. It showed him beating down Robin! That was a reason to hate someone. She turned around now to face her team. "The snake Beastboy saw was from the spirit world, we are going back, but with help this time." She turned to Malchior. "You are going to help us, this is partially your fault. Roku and other spirits are attracted to Robin's aura." "His…aura?" Beastboy started. "You mean the big glowy thing like the time he was Slade's-

_YES!_ _That_ glowy thing, Beastboy." Wizardmon interrupted. "Or the time when Terra was gonna save our buts?" Cyborg rubbed his head frantically. Starfire nodded. "We have better knowing of her safety, as Beastboy remembers. Sniff" "Yeah, but that was a _looong_ time ago dudes and dudettes, we gotta be with the now." Vera tried walking but all he did was fall on his first try. Raven bit her lip. "Maybe you should stay here." She suggested. Vera had his ears droop again. "Sure thing…."

Raven had everything going underway. The rug was set in her room the way it was supposed to; her friends were going to be quite shocked. "Ok, everyone ready?" She held her breath. And let it out, eyes closed. "Ok…_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…."_ Her state was pure concentration. She held up her head and let out a yell. They were ready. Raven and the others were going through a swirling vortex of energy from another world. _"RAEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beastboy felt like they were falling, everyone was screaming loudly. Malchior had been through here before so he was fine by Raven that was in deep sleep. "Rae! Wake up! Somethins wrong with your-whoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cyborg could feel the magnetic pull as it grappled them all in its bare hands. They were falling…_

Chapter 38: New places

Now some say the netherworld is a myth, a legend in story form. But what you are about to witness happen here will blow you away...

Robin was being dressed in the usual attire of whatever. It was only 3:00p.m in the noontime. Slade had boarded a plane to Africa in days it seemed, which were only a few hours. Weirder it got as they got off the plane. How they were greeted by royalty and big men in suits. The music on the streets was pure and simple. As they walked on, people started to notice a man in a mask, and a boy with one too. The people whispered among one another and were forced to leave soon after. All this, like a robot of one's own making did not bother Slade. How he was able to stand the square's own noises that were thrown at them. Like government lackeys. Or fundamental mental cases. Next they stopped by a gate and out came a man in long clothes and a headpiece. Was that a sultan? Robin saw as everyone bowed and he was told to bow as well. Must be. "Ahh, Mister Wilson, Welcome back." Robin blinked and looked up at Slade, but then back at the ground. _So he had a name… Robin though to himself._

_Better make a note of that later-_

_There isn't going to be a later." Slade had penetrated the barrier of his mind, a useful tool indeed. He sounded angry._

"Yes, and who do we have here?" Asked the sultan Robin saw hair in the back of his head falling down a bit. So a _man_ ruled wherever we are still right? That wasn't supposed to be in this time…-

"WAIT!" Robin and the others were just going to move on when he asked. "What year is it?" He waited for the blow…. "A.D 1800", replied the king. Robin gaped as he was doing the wrong thing in the presence of a king. "WHAT! BUT-

Slade hit him on the head_ with a book_. That was all. He had seen too much and was tired. "YOU are not permitted to speak, apologize right this second." The shah's men did nothing but wait. "Sorry"…Muttered Robin. "Better", commented Slade, and they continued to walk.

Robin was quiet for the rest of the way to the palace, but when he got there he wasn't able to contain himself any longer. Now _this_ was how to live! Nicer than anything else he had ever seen, but not always Robin's style. Too many women. But the tables were draped with delicate clothes. And gems hung in every corner. The servants picked out certain dishes to place in front of their lord and master. Robin thought this time period that was silly in some ways only because it was taken to be a harder time for people to make a living. A king controls a lot, compared to a destructive madman. They bowed down to the ground and then sat on cushions on the ground, set on top of a large carpet.

"So, what have you brought me in exchange for…? -

Slade held up his hand again to direct his majesty's word. "I have come in particular timing for only short hours your liege." Slade correspond. "But this reason I am here divides attention to our 'pupil'. Slade made a stare at Robin that made Robin back off. The shah gave a hollow laugh. "And what we, transform once all is done will depend on _my_ king." Robin tilt his head to the side in interest. "Huh?" he was quite confused but knew that these men knew what they were talking about. Slade nudged him to stay quiet, but Robin nudged back as if saying no. Slade looked back over at the shah and pardoned he and Robin from the room.

"I will not say this again." Slade sighed. "If you so much as break anything while we are here, I am going to make sure the king hears of it fully. Got that?" Robin didn't have any choice, he nodded in agreement. What else could go wrong anyway? Slade turned his back to the young hero. "Everything." He said slowly.

"So? You have everything in order then, I presume." The sultan watched as the two re-entered his throne room quickly, without haste. The king suddenly frowned. "He has already been trained! To fight by the side of another…." The king balled up his fists and started punching. "With a man who thought himself a king like me."

Robin jumped up from his seat and spit out more than he could _choke_. "Batman would never be like that!" He protested. "Never in a million years." He waited for the blow from Slade, but never got it. Instead he was handed cloth with a symbol in the center and corner of each on. It was a towel! "Oh…um…"

"Mariah, please see that he is properly done in for the night." Accounted the sultan. The serving girl nodded and shooed Robin away from the table. He was not willing to be so far from discovery. This might even be a chance to find out who Roku was, and what Slade wanted with _him. _Why had this become so distressful?

His mind raced, so while he was here he had to do some investigating, at least until Slade got a feeling that something was up...

Robin was taken to a bathhouse, used by members of the royal family. Everyone must have been asleep all for the sake of letting a would-be prince bathe in peace. Mariah handed him a brush for his body and soon left. Robin called to her once he was finished, but didn't get the answer he was hoping for.

"Sleep well my prince." It was that girl again, Alice! How had she known that they would be here, when she was last in the castle? Robin muttered something and thanked her. She came from behind a corner in a comfy nightgown around and about her form. Robin was wearing a shirt, baggy pants, and a robe on top of it all. "Who- why are you-?" Robin had so many questions for this girl, yet he was only hoping their encounter would not end. She held back her hair from her face with her hand and smiled. "You can call me 'Arisu' if you like." She replied softly. "But unless you do not wish to know me…"

She was leaving! Robin grabbed at her wrist." Wait. Please, tell me what it is Slade is after. Who is Roku? And why does he want, me?" Alice had now learned that her welcome had been overstayed. She pulled away her arm and bunched back against a wall, next to her door. "I hope you have a good night." She rushed through her door and closed it shut.

Robin hung his head as he stood by the door with his head down. Finally gathering what he could, he head off to his room in his drowsy state. Going inside, it was a bed, almost like a palace bedroom. He groaned. _Duh,_ THIS WAS a palace. Robin sat down on it. There was a nightstand next to the bed, with a drawer half opened and a _something_ sticking out. Robin became curious and decided to take a look. It was a journal. It was talking about a war that had happened a thousand years ago. Eagerness struck him but soon felt the exhaust that it did. Robin yawned and put down the book. He got in under the covers and decided to rest only until it was later into the night….

Robin slipped by a door into the darkness and shadows of the night. He was in his clothes but not the robe still being used. He was wearing shirt and pants, which was all he would need. The door creaked shut as he tried to pass by, noticing that Alice was in the next room. _Arisu_…What did that mean anyway? He shrugged off the thought and continued down steps and a hallway. Right up to a door that was engraved with a symbol. A dragon with red eyes. Robin shivered. Roku... His mind went quickly as it twisted into a knot and he almost let out a scream. Shutting his mouth by covering it, he bravely put his ear to the door. A groan came from inside. It was definitely a man. Robin felt the stomach-aching feeling in his gut. Slade maybe. Or that man. Robin balled up his fist and shut the feeling out. He was here only to find out if anyone knew anything.

Or if he could realize what was going on. Robin continued down the hall in his woven slippers with a thought so straining in his head that he knew he was being pulled toward something. He was straining, straying to realize Roku and Slade's plot. His ears soon picked up a sound that brought shivers to his spine and shaking to his bones. It was a thrilling, bone chilling melody that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He soon however realized that he was panting. Something was hurting his chest, pulling close. Closer…

"What…Ugh...Is this…" Robin wanted to abort his mission but found himself being driven by instinctual drives that he was not in touch with. It was music he had never heard of before. A piano, a harp, and…

Around the corner were three girls in mist-like appearances, dressed in white cloth. They were not human enough to be tangible, and they were not different from most girls except for their faces. Their eyes were slanted and wide at the same time, their eyebrows were not there, and they wore nothing else underneath their gowns. They were playing instruments. The same Robin had listened to all the way here. Robin gulped. "Um, hi?"

The girls went out of order just like that, they were disappearing in a flash of light, leaving the three instrumental tools behind. An angry servant boy called out to Robin from behind.

"Get back to your quarters, you are not supposed to be here." Robin stopped and turned around to face the boy. He looked shocked. He had short long hair with a fez and a voice that was rather different. Did he know these girls? "You cannot be here, you are not permitted to see the spirits of the night." He exclaimed. "Now go." Robin was just about to speak when he noticed that the boy was only seen from the top of him. "You're not human either are you? Robin walked over just so he could get a closer look. The boy scoffed at him. "Hmph. We spirits are not allowed to make contact with humans, especially not at night." He turned away to make a darker affect. "How did _you_ come to know we were closer than you think? Are you really a mortal, _boy_?"

Robin rebuked. "You are younger than me, and how come you don't have trust in humans?" A trick question, good. The boy was unsure again. "Do you have anything to say, or can I leave-

Wait, if you answer me correctly you may go wherever you wish until sun-up. Guess what? If you pass my test, I will _not_ tell my king you were being a fool. Got it?" Robin blinked. All that? But this might be his chance…" "Sure, what is your test?" Robin asked the boy. The child smirked, "HERE is a clue." Robin waited for a sign from him. "We never last. What am I?" Robin cursed mumbling it. Raven had once said once something dies it might or may not return. What was that thing……? _He soon went into a flashback and saw his past with Raven talking to him by the TV. "Rae, can I ask you a question?" She looked up from her book and pursed her lip. "Shoot." _

"_What is going to die on this earth?" She waited for it to hit her._

"_Why? It sounds too depressing to think about." She turned a page of her book. Her friend groaned._

"_Because if we have to fight Trigon, I would like to know why we are going to survive for now."_

_Raven turned a page again. "Because you have me." She said in a serious tone. "Slade?" Robin slouched back. "Yeah…" She sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. He was hit by a wave of her power. "Stop thinking about that, you make me worry too much." She sighed again. "Our world doesn't stand a chance if we can't fight back, but for now we can try to come with the blows we get, that's all." Robin crouched down, "Yeah, I guess…"_

He scratched his chin, tapping his foot. The little boy sighed. "Ok, you have three tries. If you lose, you will be returned to your room without memory of tonight." Robin finally said something. "Us, we don't last forever." The boy jumped back. "H-How!? How did you knowwwwwww………………??!!"

He disappeared into smoke, but spoke in a mysterious voice. "You, have passed, you may go."

Chapter 39: Run

Slowly Robin slid down a passage that let to a chamber filled with books. It was shut underneath the entire castle. Robin had to go down a sliding shoot to make it this far. So far he was safe. He shook the dust from his clothes and made his way into the library. He saw something that interested him, and thankfully, it was labeled. He picked up the book with his skimpy arms and landed it onto a chair that he could read from moonlight. He opened it. Page one was encrested, The Battle of the Gods. Robin could feel the book as it tore through him. And as it glew.

_THREE HUNDRED MILLION YEARS BEFORE UNTO THE PAST THERE WAS A BATTLE. A FIGHT BETWEEN THE GODS THAT LASTED YEARS UNTO TIME ITSELF.A GOD OF DARKNESS AND LIGHT AND EVERY FORCE HAD FOUGHT THEN. THOSE STRENGHT HERE AND THERE WERE NOT EQUAL TO POWER AND DIED IN A CLOUD OF REGRET. A GOD OF TRUE POWER GAVE UP TO THE DARKNESS AND THEN-_

Are you having fun?"

Robin was sitting in the midst of Slade. The masked man he hated dear. His heart was caught down his throat and all hope faded. He was taken by the wrist like a child and led away from the library's cold, shelved symbolic, pleasure. Slade held tight which made Robin cringe. He grit his teeth in pain as Slade turned around.

"I thought I'd told you to stay put?" Robin said nothing. Slade only tugged more on the boy's arm. "Answer me Robin!" Robin groaned slightly and gave a breath. "You...shouldn't have trusted me that easily…Slade." Robin tried to pull or at least pick a fight. But he was dragged into another room, Slade's guestroom. "Wha- Slade only dragged him further. In the room there was a door, and in there was a stair. And by that there was a new room glowing green, with a flat surface pool of water somewhere in the room! NOT A TABLE…

"So…"Robin was let go of as the door shut. "You want to know more on Rokuro, do you?" Robin backed up against the door. Not that much…he thought to himself.

Slade frowned. "Well too bad. You are going to see for yourself what Rokuro means to us." He went over to the flattened out circular pool of water. He waved his hand over it. Then motioned for Robin to come forth. Robin was hesitant at first, but it was that pull. Ambition…his will was not his own.

Looking into the pool he could see the light. A glow that shed tears and drew back blades of glorious light. Until mist came from all sides and swallowed them in. "Now the past." Slade chanted aloud…

A field of flowers grew into shape as the pool developed into a shining orb. It was soon clouded by mist, fog, and all confusion. As the trail went deeper into the story…deeper into the past…

Chapter 40: It all began with you

Dark, brooding, clouds by the thousands covered the night sky. Unbeknownst to many that a storm was approaching. Booming thunder rose above all other sound while joined by lightning strikes, stretching out as far as the eye could _not _see. Rain began to increase in large quantities as many of the townspeople ran to the nearest sheltered areas. Only two cloaked figures stood between the storm, competing for the right to reach their destination without being in harm's way. "We must hurry Doctor. Or I fear her majesty shall not make it due to constant struggling." one figure replied.

Another brought up the same subject. "I only pray we aren't too late." He was showing signs of remorse in his voice. The two brave souls found their way to the crossroads and started running with rapid speed. "Just our luck. That such a vicious storm should come at the exact same time and place the child is to be born!" His companion tried to comfort his friend. "Calm yourself man, we must complete our mission tonight or all else shall have been for none. Besides, the heart of the kingdom depends on it."

"Ah, you are wise doctor." Replied the worried one. "Yes and _you_ almost gave in, foolish coward." The doctor said harshly. "But enough of this. We haven't much time to spare, nor much to reach the tower." The men suddenly saw the end of their path, which led to a fair sized bridge. "Come on!" The doctor cried over the thunder and lightning. "Our journey has nearly reached its end" Quick as the lightning that struck through the clouds the two men dashed across the bridge. As soon as they had passed across the bridge, a

large, stone castle appeared out into the distance. "Open the gates, open the gates!!!" The men threw out their voices just trying to make out enough effort in calling to the guardsmen. Overhearing the men's desperate cries, the main guards turned the level of the gate up, so that they could pass through safely. Once they were in they encountered a castle guard of the keep. "Have you located the doctor?" The guard looked tough but his face was not that calm at all. "Please…" One of the men, --assumed the messenger gasped. "Where is she?"

The steps gathered three other guards to a chamber high up to the tower, acknowledging the doctor to follow with the messenger behind him.

"Malady, My Lord…The messenger you've sent fur has just arrived. And he has the doctor with im!" A large, rosie-cheeked woman stood in the doorway to the tower room. "Oh, thank goodness nothing has changed for you my dear…" She spoke in a kindly voice, almost mothering.

"Oh nanny, I prayed longest that they would arrive unharmed, this storm was not containment for our friends." A tall young man not well enough near his mid-age stood up from a chair in the corner of the room. He had as one could see, been kneeling over it for some time. He had long straight black hair, with a muscular form, and a build covered in black from head to toe. His calmer face showed patience but inside was distraught.

Or so we could think. His main focus though was on a woman, spread out in a bed in the room as well. The nanny was also watching her sleep restlessly. They are just on time, am I right?" Rokuro was still staring at the motionless body on the bed. In the bed was a woman covered in sweltering quilts by the dozens. Even though the lord had reprimanded the maids for this he knew it was best. The silence broke as the messenger and doctor bounded into the room. "We are ready to begin?" the doctor asked impatiently. "Of course," Roku replied. The doctor helped by holding the hand of the nanny and then heading over to the woman in bed. "She hasn't been able to move for hours. I fear her pain has only gotten worse…." The nanny answered quickly. The doctor nodded as he removed a pair of gloves from his medical kit he had brought with him. The nanny lifted up the quilts, leaving the woman exposed from underneath. "She must try to cooperate. So when I say push, coax her to do so. Ready? And Push!" The nanny did as she had been assigned and helped the woman up to coax her. "Push dear push!"

She watched as the woman moved a bit to become less tense. Using whatever bit of strength that she could muster. The pain was normal at first but soon began to escalate out of control. The messenger had to hold her down as she continued to struggle. Letting out a devastating cry the woman made the last effort, and out it came at last. The worst had finally gone. Cries of a small child could be heard as it cooed in the doctor's arms. "Oh, doctor, let Loralei hold him." He was lifted up and into the mother's arms as she let out a low gasp of astonishment. Being able to hold the thing that had caused her so much pain made her feel so much joy in her heart just then. The messenger and the nanny stood by one another and sighed. "She truly is a survivor." Said the messenger widely.

The woman, Loralei rocked her baby in her arms. "My darling, what is it that they shall call you?" Rokuro came overhead and sat by her on the same bed. "Perhaps of two lands he shall know." Began the young king. "By your great, great, grandfather's face and by my own righteousness." Lori looked up at him and shrugged peacefully. "Of two worlds? Richard, and Rokuro?" She was a bit bewildered at his choice of names. "Yes my love. He would inherit the choice to rule either or both worlds of course, and with us he cannot fail." Rokuro kissed his wife by her cheek and then looked down at the babe. "I think that will do."

After everyone had left the room, Lori was left with little Roku and her silence. The storm had ended abruptly and the window was now open with the sun showing bright. And perched on the windowsill was a bird, one called the Robin.

It had ended and Robin was still confused, with a baby born in all that he still didn't know what to say about Slade's offer. He had been given a chance to look into the past, but for what? –

FOR your own good, Robin." Slade was standing over him with an eye directed at his face. Robin didn't know what to say. "Say thank you for one." Directed Slade as he head for the door. Robin didn't move, instead he got curious and went over to the other side of the pool. He peered in again to see the orb blow up in front of his eyes. Robin wished that he were home, all for the sake of not understanding or caring. What in the world DID Roku have to do with him? Why did Slade have any part in it? And all of this did not make any sense…. Roku was born, and what did that have to do with-

YOU Robin, are a reincarnation. Of a young prince towards destiny." Slade continued. Robin paused. "A, reincarnation? But why? What?" Slade sighed as he rolled his eyes. "So, you haven't been able to guess, have you?" He leaned against the door impatiently. "You and I are both incarnated persons to the lord and his son. They were against Loralei's kingdom from the start. As a child Roku had taken his son, - you Richard- to live with him as his own. BUT the gods stole you away years later and at a young age you returned to them."

Robin wanted to laugh out loud but knew that would be a big mistake. Slade had a serious look on his face and his arms were crossed as he stood affront the door. He was not going to move unless Robin made it seem like he believed a word he said. So Robin decided to play along, forgetting that Slade had the manipulative power to read his thoughts…

"Ok, so…then what happened to them?" Robin was a little anxious to leave and knew it would be morning far too soon. Slade looked past the door. "You aren't leaving this early you know, not until you sit and listen." Robin gave into it all knowing he was going to lose. He pursed his lips and spoke. "Then all I have to do is listen?" he asked, hopeful. Slade nod but then held out his hand, as he had done before with the king. "Before we go though, I have something else that you need to see." Robin nod as well, hearing every word and obeying. Robin sat on a chair in the room and waited for Slade to begin.

"Long ago in a distant part, known throughout the spirit world lived a girl whom wished one day that she could find truth to all the lies. Her name was Princess Loralei Ainslie of the great kingdom of the spirits. Main in Scotland and Ireland she was known as the incarnation of a goddess. A powerful relic and deity of the people of earth. She grew up without a mother as hers had passed away. With only her father, the king to remarry in vain to protect her. He married a queen of another world. She soon became weak and ill, and soon after died in her deathbed. Her children soon became his burden and so the king a third time remarried. He did not know who this woman was but fell in love by her powerful witch magics. She was a high demoness and had a daughter that was going to be just as greatly a threat. The king did not know this and soon found that he was to keep another of his wife's family's children. He was a young boy that loved to be with Lori. He said he would never leave and as they grew up he wished to ask if they could- but they could not for they were blood-bound. And then one day a stranger by the name of Roku came and asked if he might find the nearest stay. Lori fell into his eyes that day, but her cousins said he could not be trusted. He was an older man from Asia, wandering around aimless and all alone. He was a prince of his spirit realm, asking for Lori's hand and getting a clear answer. They made love in side out but soon Lori found that she had married a demon god and tried to flee with her baby. But was harmed by Roku. She fled to the light kingdom in the sky and found comfort among the gods. But Roku, she did not know had followed her there and his disguise was masterful. She was invited to dinner with him and only him, it was a trap alone that worked. She drank the cup full and was under poisoned drunkenness. He gave her what and she shocked him by using her power to scar his face, then died. Her sister Catherine had taken the baby into hiding. And so they lived this way until the child was only six years. He was stolen back by Roku and kept in his castle until the day the gods avenged him. On the boy's fourteenth birthday he was attacked by a demon, and it said he needed to hear it out."

Robin leaned into his chair as it was starting to creak.

"He was said that his father lived and he wished to see him man to man. You see Robin, after he was taken back he knew nothing of Roku. His memories faded quick with god magic and power he possessed somewhere deep inside. And when he was told of this it intrigued him, so much that he left his guardian mother and went off to find Roku all the way across the world. He was soon able to master all sorts of his powers on that journey, but it made his mind die to darkness. He met many people but was soon named son of a monster, as they knew who Roku really was. And his memories returned. It was sad, to see him like a child again. But Rokuro had been watching all that time. He knew the truth. Roku you see, was a god of creation. He hated humans for who they were and tended on hurting them by taking their souls in exchange for a better life." Robin's eyes grew wide. "Demon power was a keen one to muster, but worked in many ways. As you have learned from Raven I am sure.

After searching for three years, he was finally at the gates of Roku's palace. But he was overpowered by his father in battle and gave in to his darkness that had taken his heart years before. So he mightily became the son of a god, fell in love was killed and then reincarnated by the gods and his father. Just as who you are today." Robin shifted his feet as Slade continued.

"Don't you see? You are able fight along side him as a masterful power source! You know things we shall never know and so much more….

Robin just sat in his chair and thought with his head down. "Me? A _GOD_? No Way!"

"Yes way, things happen Robin, and fortunately for you they just have." Slade kneeled down to see the expression on his face. "You, will know." Robin looked up. "Liar! What are you saying?!" Slade had to hold his wrists from punching out. "No more, I had a feeling you wouldn't get it."

"But my friends, they know too don't they?" Slade shook his head as he watched Robin's face again.

His was as a hysteric, mortified by what was to come. "No way Slade! You can't make me into whatever you like for status!" Robin tried to hit and push him down but was grabbed by his wrists and taken out the door. "No! I won't do it! Not after what you di-_ugh_….!" He was socked in the gut as he fell over in pain. Robin was pulled up by his hair and spoken to in the ear. "I would _hate_ to bring you back like this but my order was _NOT_ foreseen as some dragon's sidekick. You will not make me lose to this wannabe god anymore!" Robin got up and tried to swing a blow with his mouth open with screams. He was tossed over onto his back and picked up by the front of his collar. Robin was more afraid of Slade even now! They were face to face as he breathed through the metal mask. "Don't fret, your friends are safe with a companion of mine. So just keep on walking!" Robin was lowered down to the ground and hoisted up under Slade's arm. "_Aaarhghh! Put me down! Slade!" _Robin began to notice that he was starting to whine. He fisted his way as he could but was stuck as a sack under his enemy's grip.

Chapter 41: Waiting

Robin fought as he could but gave in as they arrived inside a room with a man standing by a statue of a god. The god was Rokuro and it seemed like no one was smiling. Robin stayed with mouth open a crack and eyes enjoying the scenery. Slade finally let go of Robin and let him fall to the floor. Even for his reflexes he could still feel where he had been carried. It was against cloth and metal so he felt it on his side most.

"You call this a god, little fleshy?" One of the men stood out in the center of the room. He had the head of a snake and the body -sculpt of a man with scales. The thing hissed triumphantly. "Where is the one?" he asked boldly.

Slade grabbed Robin by the back of his shirt and thrust him forward. "This IS him, if you did not recognize the similarities." Slade quote. Robin frowned as he looked up and then down again. The man by the statue came over. He had long white hair, which was up in a ponytail. He wore a coat with symbols on both sides, it had a hood and he had no problem with his look. He looked like a sorcerer. Robin found later that he was named Kayu, and his origins were India and Japan.

He said also that every person in the room knew Vera and Wizardmon! Robin was hit with a spell of his own that made him dazed by all of it. He was going to get to know these people more often, Slade had said. And these were all men under his power, Robin would learn to control them when he was better taught. But the hero thought controlling others was wrong, who would do something so vile and be so blind at it? Slade, and Rokuro. Robin had to find a way to contact the Titans, his friends as soon as he could. But he being watched belonged to Slade's men alone.

This was an honor for them as well, to be in the sights of, a prince. Though Robin did not know, he was going to be far from a prince some day. And Slade would be watching by the sidelines all the way. What was he going to do to him? As a human being, Robin had rights, but not enough to count. He was a prisoner once again. And it had only been a few hours since his arrival. "Soon we shall train you to fight, and this time there won't be anyone to stop us." The snake man said with his tongue flickering in and out of his mouth. Robin knew it was the classic villain threat and remark, so this was to be his fate until help either arrived, or he got free on his own. Slade mocked him with a smirk. "You think this won't last. But it _will_. You can trust that I won't let the Titans interfere this time." Robin breathed as best as he might be able to. But he was still in a mound of warped shock.

Robin was soon told to be escorted to his room for the night, they had been about the subject all evening. Slade told Kayu to go with the chambermaids, but soon Robin burst out with the words that made the men stand away.

"Vera said you could help us, you were the one we went to see!" Robin heaved out his chest as the men waited to answer. "Vera was a liar, he didn't know I'd switched sides." Sneered an unlikely Kayu. Like Slade's, his sentences were short as well. Robin had guessed that he'd said little. Knowing only that he was sort of clear of anymore judgement. The two stood head to head in conflict as it grew. The snake man struck Robin with a blow from its elusive tongue. He had a weapon did he? Then two could play at this game.

Robin made quick timing as he dodged a blow from the snake and came at him like a fighter would have. Robin came with an upward kick to the mouth. He was not being stopped only because the men enjoyed watching his progress. Flying kick, left punch. He'd hit his target until he was struck, flying back against the statue. It fell as he dodged an obvious injury. Slade was sending a message to his brain as he waited for a wall to block it. Raven had told the team that there were walls that you could control to keep thoughts out of your head by other people. It was called blocking and was not easy as ever to do. Once it was learned after the incident with Slade, Robin had been able to bring up quite a few. Raven was impressed with how fast it had taken for him to learn a high quality ability. Robin knew it had been something that had helped him, but never the fact of being a reincarnated _god_. Raven was gonna be psyched. The wall soon was demolished as Slade sent an image of a monster that he had once fought. It hit Robin as he flew through the air and dodged the fast coming blows. The monster was quick, but not all that. He came with a fist in the air and –

He was stopped! Slade had used a power to freeze him into mid air as he stayed there while the snake man made comments. "Fast, he is good at running…" He and Robin were both gasping for air. Slade was impressed lesser than Kayu.

Kayu shrugged. "He is ok, but he needs his _true_ powers to be complete." Slade acknowledged him with a glance. "Oh I agree with you, but he isn't bad to start with. Nice form, a little of this and that. He just needs a few more adjustments is all." Robin grunted in his position. "Nice _WHAT?_" Kayu shook his head. "Slade, don't let yourself be held up by im ok? You've got Roku to handle that." Slade was intending on keeping Robin as his apprentice as so on earth, but in the spirit world he would train as Roku's heir and fighter assassin. Roku would never get back his own son in spirit, so as a reincarnate Robin made up for his 'mistakes'.

Robin was finally able to shrug Slade off but was leaving the place at that time too. So Slade said 'see you' and knowing them too well, no one said much more. The teen went back to the inner bit of the shah's palace, and had himself a drink. He didn't get a chance as he had realized, to ask about Alice being in the same place as they were now. He soon got his answer when she walked into the room clothed in a blue dress of the finest hand-woven material. He did notice that she was wearing a necklace that was in the form of an orb like Robin had seen. When Slade had forced him to watch the woman giving birth to the son of Roku.

It was weird being across the table from his enemies. Robin couldn't have put it any better even if he tried. They were here to stay. The teen even saw Veronica standing up by another girl he had seen earlier, it looked like they were talking. Robin got a song in his head and stuck with it. Slade sent another message off over to him, Robin blocked this time as the king began talking. "Here to the youth that shall live on forever!" Robin coughed. This guy was either drunk or completely out of it. Alice was sitting in a cushioned seat that was next to Slade and also between one of the maidens. She sat as if waiting for something to happen, and Robin began to wonder if it ever would.

Chapter 42: Murder

"Robin didn't give in to this torture, it hurt but he was strong." Veronica looked over at the boy wonder sitting at the other end of the table. "So, you've taken to the ways of the west at last. Am I wrong?" Kayu was at his end as well; the snake man was nowhere to be seen. Robin heard something rustle in the shadows, quickly turning his head he saw that it in fact wasn't the serpent creature.

With another in his place the snake must have been quite content with its work. Robin had never wanted to go into law enforcement when he was older, but after what Slade had said, Robin's new muse was to find a god-like throne and sit on it, or so he thought. Slade was ending a sole conversation with the ruler, when all of a sudden the figure sprang out of the shadows up on top of the table, right smack in front of the sultan's eyes.

It was a panther- wearing armor! Robin had seen two boys in the park one afternoon and they were playing a card game with the same character in their deck!

How weird, yet those sorts of things are pretend. Not real, and Robin, in his side winding experience saw a real creature just like in the card game! "Hsani, stop this, you are no match for a king." Laughed Kayu regardless of the king's terror. The panther's claws were huge, as big as a large man's fist. His chest was puffing in and out and his breath was visible- he was so strong! His belt was fitted around his waist and shoulders. He was a deadly assassin of a sort; one Slade had called in from a new realm that had been created by the humans of earth, Robin's planet.

He wondered if Starfire and the others had any chance at finding him in this sandy place of a desert kingdom. It was too far from home to be seen, and Slade must have blocked off their path from here to earth or something. Robin's only way out was to play along and learn how to find a way to leave as quickly as possible! That or he was stuck in a new world with Slade and Kayu for more you-can-guess- what's…

"_Calm down, just relax_, you'll get through this…" Robin breathed in a deep breath that he had not felt for many days. Slade saw this and just sat staring. Robin didn't see anything wrong and gave up wishing he hadn't. _What WAS he thinking? _ Robin thought to himself. He drummed his fingers on the table. "Shh!"

Veronica whispered loudly. The king in fact was in his worst state yet. Robin noticed he wasn't calling in his men. The panther growled at him loudly too. _"WHERE is it?" _The king pointed over to Robin_. "_H-h-_he_! _He_ has it!" Lied the sultan. But before he could speak a bullet flew at his heart and ended his ranting. Robin stood up without protest as he wished he had not seen the killing. "NO!" He lifted himself onto the table only to encounter the strange beast that was guarding the dead king's body. His daughter had been taken from the room, and Robin had never seen her crying out.

The beast lifted its paws and tried to bring it down on the leader's head and neck. Robin dove down to avoid the blow, but as soon as he had dodged the second blow, Slade and his men had come to change all of that. Robin watched helplessly as the beast fell over off of the table, crushing a chair under his body. He had been hit with a tranquilizer and it had worked. Kayu had thrown around him his magical binds and Robin had almost been in the way when they had done it. That could have been him, but wasn't.

"We had a deal Hsari, you were not to harm him." Kayu watched as Slade's men came in to take the beast away. "You're lost my master. He came up to stop me, he is to blame for my mistake." The panther man sounded calmer than Robin would have guessed. His voice was deep and ancient. When he got down from the table Slade and some of his men greeted him. "This job didn't ask for you, you weren't apart of my services." Robin tried to protest but the men only took him out of the room. Into the same room in the hall with the king's eldest daughter. She was drying her eyes and sniffling. He didn't know what to do. Slade had commenced in killing, which was bad enough. But the father and a dad? That was twice as wrong as the first. Robin wanted to say that he was sorry, but there was nothing to say. Slade was the killer, not Robin.

"My father was a target by these men, as were you. Here we were thought to be safe, but my family was sent to a nearby kingdom by the next border on." The daughter said slowly. Robin nodded and scrunched up his legs. "I should have said something." Both said at the same time. They looked over at one another. "My name is Kayla, what do they call you?" Robin was about to say until he froze up at the thought. He remembered that these were the same words of Loralei when she had, had her baby. Robin had gotten caught in a web of truth or lies. His throat felt hoarse. "Well, um…" He wasn't sure but saying a name was a bad thing, and he had to hold on to who he was. Kayla sighed. "I can call you by a name can't I?" Robin burst out pathetically. "_ROBIN!_ Cough My name is Robin…"

"WE'RE LEAVING?!" Robin shouted. Slade was having double the maids pack their things, that or be enslaved to Roku for all eternity. They had killed, murdered and Robin had been a witness. Slade was leaving so that the death of the people's leader would cause chaos for the neighboring countries. It was terrible! Slade was going to turn the Middle Eastern countries against one another! Robin could not stop them all because he was out of his weapons and was under constant watch. Slade wasn't going to let him first of all. If their plan were going to work for the old spirit world, these people would need a hero. That they would never get...

Robin was a witness. A witness that needed to go into town and report a murder without anyone knowing.

But he was to remain with Slade at all times. That and he was rather a loser for finding help. He remembered when he had given The Brotherhood of Evil control by mistake. He had lost the battle, of all things. And the team he still gave heart to, was gone...

"Think of it this way. No more sanctity for these people under a prophet, so Roku may guide them now."

Slade was just about finished packing their things. "We have just made history change a little." Slade didn't sound angry, he sounded almost happy!

"WHAT!?" Robin burst out anxiously. He couldn't believe that the mad man would stoop _so_ low! Slade had done this for domination. Not for his own gain, but for the dragon Roku's! What dragon! A plastic figure. Robin came at Slade with a punch, going back to a time when he had done this as Slade's apprentice. When he had deliberately tried to knock out the man for forcing him to attack his friends. But Slade blocked as if expecting the blow to come, and grabbing Robin's wrists, pulling them close. "Listen to yourself! You sound less like a Titan and more like a nobody!" Then twisting his arm were finally the screams Slade had been waiting to hear from his has-been apprentice. Scratching of teeth to teeth in his mouth Robin could not move from the spot he was leaning towards. It hurt so badly, Robin knew dearly that Slade had this inhuman side to him and when he did...Ouch!

"Slade…. Stop!" Robin felt like a monster was tearing him down. Slade was not surprised. He let go. Robin looking down at his arms and shaking back up at Slade. He was a mess, Slade probably thought. "This isn't to be expected of a _prince_, Robin." Robin wasn't paying attention, he was rubbing his arms trying to rid the burning from them. Stinging still ached through them wildly. Robin seethed as he tried to look away from the room. Hurt made his almost collapse onto the floor.

Slade sat on the guest bed beside them. It was normal, Robin had been punished for his actions and that was to be expected. Now his actual reality would be realized. He was going to a place far from this one, far from the spirit world. But still on the map. How could something not be on the map? Slade was preoccupied anyway, as were his associates. Robin was a handful but this was work he could not throw aside.

He was as coy as a cat, a child maybe. His song in the head thesis didn't work forever and that made him angry. Robin believed that something else was going on here that he had to know. A secret from the earth he once inhabited. And the Great Spirit Kingdom. "Slade, why? Why did you kill him?" Robin's head was full to bursting as well as splitting apart. Slade said nothing as he grasped the baggage in his hands, handing them to the maid in the room at the time. She bowed before him as if he had done a great, noble deed instead of a cold, selfless murdering. "Robin, you worry too much. Now help Alaya with these bags like a good boy." Slade watched as Robin rose from his state and got a bag in his arms. Glaring at Slade with a snarl on his lips. Revenge.

Chapter 43: Breakaway

Robin had just gotten out the door of the room when he realized that a door was the answer all the time! Robin dashed in the direction of the exit. Flinging the bags into a wall with the contents spilling everywhere. Robin saw little of the guards so he kept on running. "Stop Him!" Came a voice in the back view. Robin couldn't tell if it was Slade or not but he still ran for the exit. But soon he had gone farther than he needed to go. "Which way…." Robin felt eager to get out. The exits opened for him accidentally by a maid's own fault and he ran.

Up above him were the guards following with little patience. Robin could take them all in a few minutes. The exit! Robin got to the doors and pushed and pulled as hard as he could. With a final shove it broke, the lock was done for. Guards got into position. Slade yelled not to shoot. Robin didn't care; he was sweating and panting. His breath was on fire. His knees shook as he sat on them. The door! To...

Nowhere...Robin was staring out at a sandy desert. Nothing...was there. They really were nowhere in anywhere...All this running, only to come up empty handed. Robin let the sun beat down on his face. Slade shoved past a guard and came all the way downstairs from jumping off of the railing. "How long will it take to tell you. We aren't on earth anymore, this isn't your world!" Robin spat out at him. "So what! It isn't yours either Slade!" Robin was grabbed on the arm and yanked into standing position. With a few adjustments from Robin losing his breath and strength, Slade was able to put him in cuffs and send him out the door with a headscarf for protection. Slade led behind and asked if Hsari could be released later.

Robin didn't like being a nobody. It was terrible and humiliating. His feet hurt, his head hurt, his nose itched, and Slade kept tugging on his chains. Slade didn't comply with the fact that Robin made bad choices, nor did he rely on the fact that he held power from a dragon king. A few miles on they would stop at a cave and it would lead them back to the spirit world of Europe through a portal. Robin would go back to the castle for proper training from proper trainers. Including himself as head. The snake god had come with them to prevent Robin from escaping. That and the boy was going to sit on the camel in a few minutes. All this perfection of a rookie was tough stuff. Sternness barely needed to be taken at this time, but Roku protected Slade from the heat that penetrated his clothing a little, but other than that both boy and man were fine. Roku often spoke to Slade saying that his powers generated from suffering like so in the sun. Robin bounced up as the hump of the camel he now rode lifted.

They came to a shallow pool, better suited for small things that could not be seen by humans. Slade for now was not human.

"Take him down," Commanded the lead as he looked all around the oasis. "We can rest here." Slade's command was heard well so that Robin was taken down from the camel, but fell, as he was not able to move properly. Slade glared at the snake man and Kayu. He said nothing. Robin thought Slade didn't seem like the Slade he had heard that fearful voice from. He sounded stressed maybe? Robin wanted more answers than he could keep. Slade knew more and more each time that the dragon had caught up with him.

Robin frowned. How could this be his fate? Slade had no right! Robin was a hero, not a bad guy… Slade had twisted that fact into something brand-new. Something outrageous and deceitful. A mark was left at this point, a hardly noticeable one but it was there. Robin had traced it down overnight up in his room reading books from libraries he'd never even heard of. It was HIS rite! And Slade had stolen something far too precious from him. His identity, his friends, his life. He didn't have the power to change it all back. Though Slade did.

"Robin." Robin looked over to his right to find Slade standing in the sand. What did he want now?

"_What?_" Robin grouched. Slade had done too much to be able to ask for another favor. Already Robin was beginning to feel the intense heat beating down on him. It was _so_ hot, that every time he got out of one position the sun would be there, shining down brutally. "I need you to do me a _favor_."

Robin blinked and frowned. Sneering he spoke. "Why should I help _you _with anything?" Slade wasn't in the mood for a chat. He pointed at the camel's side as it was holding on to a clinging bucket of wood. The thing still dangled from the camel's strap. Robin had thought they had gotten rid of the pitiful bucket of splinters. But he'd guessed wrong. "Go collect some water for it." Robin spat as Slade said what was and had been uttered. "No! What do I look like?" Slade chuckled. "A camel boy" his realization of getting to _train_ Robin was becoming a reality, but it _wasn't_ a piece of cake... Robin stood there in the sand and glared up at Slade. He grabbed the bucket from the side of the camel and walked over to the watering hole. He was muttering a whole big line of something and pouting too.

Robin let the water collect into the bucket as it washed past his legs. That unfortunately was the only way to get to cleaner water. Even though in this era the sands were pure and dry, and water was not as scarce as it had been. Robin dripped off the bucket and contained it under a very thick cloth that protected the fresh supply from becoming sand - ridden. Slade nodded as Robin came back with the thing underneath his weight. It was heavier than he would, - could've imagined. Robin let it fall so it sat in the sand upright. Slade looked down at the panting Richard Grayson that carried someone's support. _"There…."_

Robin wiped his brow of the sweat that anticipated dropping from his forehead. Slade nod again as he watched Robin, this time changing his position in the sand to staring at the water. "Did it take you that long." He asked a moderate smidge of impatience showing. Robin finally and most unlikable had the means to say, "Screw this!" He waited until there was no one watching, and decided to make for the exit, maybe go back to a place and stay there way longer than he hoped. But last he had done something so stupid; it almost got him killed. Needless to say he had been cuffed. But Kayu and the snake man were there always. Ready to chain his bony little form up again. Sun, sweat, and distress all combined. It didn't get any better than this.

Raven and the others felt rotten trudging through the woods on a sunny day. It was cold and icky! A mess with the trees dying all around. Cyborg couldn't use his equipment and Raven's powers were acting all kooky. Falling leaves frightened Starfire as she was in dire need of companionship. Raven told her that negative energies would make her vulnerable enough, but showing weaknesses was bad as bad could get.

"I hope Robin is not in the danger that we are." Remarked Starfire. Raven and Cyborg froze in their tracks.

"Why danger, Star?" asked Cyborg as he tried to check for the time in his arm. It didn't show up. Raven looked back from where they had walked. "I can't sense a way out", she complied hoarsely. Beastboy stopped, as he looked her in the eye. "WHA-_NO _way dude, I am not getting lost in this creepy place!"

Beasboy became a fox and started sniffing the ground. He spoke in his regular tongue as he changed back. "I definitely don't think this is a good idea." He whispered over to Cyborg. Cyborg clearly didn't take that tone so he made 'the look' at Beastboy. Forcing Beastboy to become a raccoon and dash ahead. "Look!" Starfire exclaimed with her eyes widened by whatever it was she'd seen. Raven went up into the air with her and saw a gate leading out of the forest to a grassy clearing! Beastboy did what he did best. And that was taking it all in. "Sweet!" he turned into a dog and continued on with the other Titans.

A kingdom stood in the desert sand. But a boy and his to-be mentor were set for the journey to the cavernous areas of the Sahara. In an area with trees, you would only think to see those things on camera. But Slade knew better than to trust someone else's work. Robin needed better, it was in his vigor that he could climb to the top of the tallest mountain without crashing back down it. It was in _Slade's_ power that he had all the cards, none of them slipped out of his hands for he counted whenever they stopped moving.

Robin's memories would fade all in time as he moved on to the next dimensional setting. What could be expected was secret, kept as close to the hearts of heroes as close would even come. Robin had never even thought about taking another chance at escaping after that, whatever powerful essence helped him make this choice also held his friends in plain sight above his eyes. He had to do the right thing, find the Titans. And save the sand kingdom from destruction. But as closely as he could hope to wish the night to pass on, his strength but belonged to a monster. Someone he didn't wish to trust. Wiping his face with his headpiece, Robin coughed out the sand from his throat. Slade suddenly stopped to wait for his fits to pass, but the cold rushing of Robin's blood down his spine weakened the hero. Why had he just felt the opposing heat take over? It hurt to breathe even for a second, until he was given water from the bucket. Luckily it was a big camel, so he was able to carry two things. The boy and water supply. Sloppily it sloshed around as it sat by Robin's lap. He wasn't all for being messy with drink, but this was desperation. Slade and the others knew that too, without having to ask for the water back yet.

Soon they had come to a clearing, a spot with walls of rock piled upon rock and touching the sky. Looking up you could see how far the rock was to either falling off of the other or staying put. Robin was amazed at the place as well, but this _must_ have been their destination. It was _so_ big! Robin sat on the camel and said little of nothing. This? _This_ was the place?

Slade directed them to a rocky entrance of a sort that led to caverns. Of course! Kayu cleared his throat with a huff and unexpectedly then smacked the camel in the rear. It went running as if in shock and in through the rocky passage. Robin bounced up as the camel came to a halt when seeing the portal. Robin saw it as well, glowing and dancing in the air. Then it hit him. The three others had not caught up. He could get away…

With a quick kick he watched as the camel and he himself got through the portal. It all led to a tunnel as its only way back closed off for good. Robin was free. Free as long as the portal did not open again. He and the camel trudged forward and down through the underground as if hurrying to leave. Robin took in a breath. Freedom at last...

"_Finally!"_ Cyborg felt like kissing the ground that they walked right about now, but as he looked up the gates were locked shut!

"No problem, we can go over it!" Beastboy flew up as high as he could go but was blasted back down to the ground forcefully.

"That was helpful." Raven accounted on the matter. Beastboy groaned as she helped him up. He was looking sourly at the way back to salvation. "Bb, I don't think staring is gonna do anything." Quote Cyborg. "I agree." Said Starfire.

"Then what _do_ we do? Malchior, that _cat thing_ and Wizardmon said they'd meet us here. But do _you_ guys see em anywhere, cause I don't!" Beastboy stomped around the ground carelessly. Hating the whole thing. He was just scared but also angry with Robin and the others for a reason. "So…do we wait?" asked Raven mindlessly. Starfire looked more to the left of her.

"Could be." Said Cyborg as he kicked a rock on the ground. He all of a sudden noticed a sound, which led from all over the woods.

"Eeek!!!! The evil monsters of this place wish us to leave now please!" Starfire hid behind a bear that was Beastboy. He looked at her cautiously. "S-s-Star" her wanting to go too shook him up. _"I wanna go_ _home!" They hugged one another and cried._ Raven was getting the biggest headache of all so she couldn't wait to get out. But _monsters?_ Please.

"This is getting to be the WORST mission we've ever _haaad_!" he complained. With hands over Raven's ears, if there were monstrous beasts, then not listening might calm her down. That way the things wouldn't have power over them.

Cyborg nodded and did the same, as they all covered their ears so that the noise was just useless babble.

But it got louder still. "Wahhhhh! They're coming for us!" Beastboy was the loudest of all until the babble turned to moans. They all shook until the screaming made Beastboy turn into a chicken and run off. Out through the bushes popped a little raccoon.

None of the group could see because their eyes were shut tight. But when Starfire did open her eyes, she squealed with joy. It was a baby raccoon standing on its own back legs. She though it was so adorable in its little cloth jacket…-

"Wha?!" Cyborg soon saw someone else coming out from the bushes. It was Verra! And Mal, and Wizzy!

"You!" Beastboy exclaimed. He came back over from hiding in some grass. "What the…"

There was something different about them. Their clothes were torn and ragged, and in hand there was a little black rabbit. Wizardmon began to speak. "We are _terribly_ sorry for the disturbance." He said slowly. Raven crossed her arms. "Did you take a..._shortcut?_" she directed her view to a grassy bedding that had been flattened by feet from behind them. He nodded.

Malchior grabbed her by the hand and kneeled down on his knee. "How _can'st_ we repay for frightening you so quickly?" he asked almost kindly. She blushed and turned to her friends. They shrugged and turned to Verra who gave a weak smile. "I, uh can explain?"

Within a few moments the sounds re-arrived making it clear that they were not dreaming. "It's back!" Bb shrieked. The others lifted an ear to the woods. It came from a deeper part of it. "We've been having trouble with hunters of this forest since we came." Explained Malchior.

"Hunters? - Please, what type of creatures are 'the hunters?" Starfire knelt below to hear Wizardmon out.

"Demons of a sort, ya know?" Continued Verra calmly. "They steal anything and everything that passes through these woods."

"Y-you mean _THOSE!?"_ Beastboy pointed at glowing eyes as they grew in size. Everyone froze where they stood. It was not a hunter, but a dragon!

"So, hit the shit and let im run, you say?" The snake man coughed as he kicked at the dust. "Run and fight!" Kayu shook his head until he saw Slade only with an orb in his pocket. "You, YOU stole that?!" he shouted.

Slade was looking at the dusty ground and thinking of why and what had gone amiss. Kayu pointed at the pocket. "That is the king's orb, Slade! You have no right to use it." Slade chuckled for he heard everything, until his laughs grew into darker ones. "Ah, you don't get it do you." He motioned towards the snake god. "Here. Hold this for me!" He deliberately threw the orb from his hand at Kayu and then while the sorcerer was in shock came into full view of him. "WHY?" _"Why did you let them_ _escape!" He pounded down Kayu onto the rough sand and walked up to him further. "I have ways; ways Roku has given me to hurt those I hate. And for now, you can guess who." He kicked Kayu in the side, letting a groan escape through his teeth. His head hit the sand as he lay there. The snake warrior went for the box, a box that contained the soul of Hsari. But Slade got his attention first. Making it clear that this was the end if they could not listen. Slade was calmer now, very calm, so very that he was scaring the serpent at his heels. It shook and slithered off into the sand as it transformed into a real snake. Inside the caverns Slade waved out his hand for all to see where Robin had gone through vision. "As you can see, he is not yet away from us." Slade corrected before the serpent man spoke. The orb collected into pieces until it had recovered itself. Slade picked it from the ground. Looking into its contents he saw a girl and her friends fighting a beast of great strength. The Titans._

Chapter 44: Me and you

Robin and his camel, that had been trudging on, were out of water and also lonely. They were going through a tunnel, hollowed out to make an entrance. The camel was quiet so Robin didn't have anyone to talk to. He almost missed company. On the road AGAIN! For all this time in the spirit world, it had all been a bore. Robin's only way out was through this tunnel, so it must have been his quick thinking. Looking down at his only companion, Robin sighed and almost smiled right from boredom. "You have _any_ good ideas?" he asked the camel. The camel was chewing on cud-like mush and said nothing, as its eyes were not on him. Robin sighed again and pulled out a small crystal he had hidden. It was a smaller one than he had realized. Star really had good taste. He put it round his neck and held it to his eyes. The camel's eyes went wide and it started bucking. Robin was only able to stop him for a while before he tried it again. What was wrong? Did it have something to do with Robin?

Slade had no or little power over him even through this place. He was safe but did not want to draw attention anyway. Maybe the camel was like a horse. Did it respond to voice command? "Um, _ok_. Uh…What _do you go by_…" Robin perplexed all for not having ever ridden a camel before. Never, not even with Bruce, Batman. And he'd been in a circus!

Robin smacked his forehead. _"Right..."_The camel did something-foolish just then as it spat on the ground and walked on. Robin grimaced as he saw the big spit puddle pass them by. Gross! Robin never realized that he could excel with animals, with Bruce's bat hound and all. His knack for being lovable with them as a child showed he was responsible.

"You'll need _it._" Robin spun from his thoughts all of a sudden. "Who said that?" he wondered aloud.

"Down here." Came the voice. Robin looked to see that they had stopped, and the camel was staring right at him. "It's me you are listening to."

Robin almost fell from his seat. It was the _camel! _Robin's head twisted into a knot again. He _spoke?!_ Robin's head spun. _Ok, talking camel, you can deal with this…thing_... Robin tried to speak up.

"Um…do I-

No you don't. But thank you kindly for asking and getting me away from those _horrible_ men." Robin blinked and tried to get down.

He wanted to see if this pachyderm was real.

"You can _talk?_ WHY didn't you do that before?" His voice had risen and was now going through everyone's ears. He wasn't angry, but he was a bit confused. The camel shook its head fiercely. "No, _no_! Keep quiet or they shall see us!" The camel turned both ways, checking for danger in either direction. "We are not yet to freedom..." Robin shrunk. Not free? And _now_ he knew? "Oh man…."

"How do you know so much?" Robin asked curiously out of touch with himself. The camel frowned.

"Don't you know anything here? Your memories should have returned...maybe you are not _he_."

Robin's eyes were unclear for a moment so he rubbed them shut. "Ow...oh! I guess you want an answer, I don't know though if I can help anymore, I'm just a kid." He replied solemnly. The camel spit again. "HA! Then _why_ did they choose _you_, oh prince…? _Hmmm?_" Robin huffed. "Could you stop doing that? I'm right here. And who? Roku you mean, I'm not him! I swear!" Robin put his hands in front of his face and shook his head wildly. It almost seemed like a desperation attempt. The camel stomped its foot from the front.

"Come now, you can't think even for _once_ that you could be a god? _Why_ did they choose you, what is it you offer to _them_?" Robin felt stiff for a moment, his body ached with uncertainty. That voice and tone was like Slade's...it was scary.

"I _don't know_…Slade and his robots took me from my home. That was all I could remember..." Robin's face drooped. "This has nothing to do with my friends, only Roku. Why?"

The camel flared. "WHY!? _**Because**_ it's a prophecy my dear boy, none the less. You have been sent with me by fate and once we have entered that tunnel's end, we will fight for our right to live. Are you staying on track?" Robin shook his head from disturbance, but soon spoke even more incomplete sentencing.

"Why though? _Why_ can you speak, and why is it I can understand you?" The hapless boy took a breath.

"Please tell me, I need to find out about Roku, that was how I got into this mess..."

The camel sighed. "A long time before my era we had a man god that was also part dragon, his consort gave birth to a son that was to rule many lands. He was not to know this but his father was an evil god, one of a kind. Banished from the home of the good gods. He swore vengeance on all humans and gods...He wanted you/Roku back, so he stole you away. But your guardians and gods saved you. On Roku's 14th birthday, a messenger gave way to making things difficult for you. He fought you and your brilliant skill. Fighter's strength. -

"I'm a hero, I can fight…"Robin realized that he and this Rokuro were not too different from childhood.

The camel cleared its throat. "Let me finish will you?"

"You went on a quest to realize Roku and what by the messenger's description. It led you to find out darkness in the very core of your being...Fighting strangers, being better than everyone else, you see? You and he are linked. By different times…"

"That's why…" Began Robin. "Red X, Slade, Trigon…all of them! My destiny you mean?" he asked a little more tactically. "In my baggage I have a picture of him." Start in the camel. "The bad Slade man that is Roku god put it there." Robin was flabbergasted. _ The true means! Just what he was looking for! _

"Can I see it?" asked Robin shakily. The camel nod. "By the way, my name is Jerome." Robin smiled weakly and bobbed his head. "Aha!" Robin had found what he was after. The moment of truth. Opening it gently he scanned the front for any other markings. He was frightfully joyous, until he saw Roku that is. He was quiet, looking over the form with delicate strokes of the fingers.

"That's me…."

Chapter 45: Phantoms and scrolls

"Ahh!" Beastboy's lips moved into a curl. Starfire let out a scream, the dragon was a big one, and Malchior was weary all of a sudden. If it had not been for Raven, he would have fainted from the ground's rocking of the plates. The fact of he being a dragon's son sent him into a daze. Cyborg looked over to see Starfire looking up with awe. Her feet lifted from the ground and she blasted at the creature madly, with her battle cry aiding her.

She definitely saw something, because as soon as her body was high in the sights of the monster, it let out a screech so mind-blowing, it rippled through the grass with a _whoosh! Starfire fell back with a thud, and Raven's powers instantly came back to her uses. "Well, I guess this will take us back now won't it?" Verra spiraled upward as the blow forced him to break away. "Waaaah!" He cried above Raven's head. Before landing softly on the ground. "Can things get any weirder?" Cyborg blasted at the dragon and shouted._

"_Don't tell me you couldn't take on a wee little drag monster?" Verra said. "Counting the few hours we got." He jumped up and bit the dragon while with transforming and the Titans watching. All in the blink of an eye Verra transformed into his larger wolf form. Malchior looked over angrily. "Have you lost all train of thought? Man, we are guardians, you can't come in flashing off like that." Verra growled noisily._

"_So what? These kids need us more Mal." As he spoke after, a beam of light came from his forehead, right where his marking used to be. It hit right at the dragon making it screech out in fury._

"_Is it dead…?" asked Raven. But her answer soon came as the monster glew red with such ferocious might that it made everyone back away from the spot it stood. Starfire and Beastboy moved their arms in front of them as it made such an entrance. Glowing all over, it rushed through the trees of the forest and behind it sat on the back of the dragon was a phantom. It had wings like an angel, but the figure looked oddly familiar…_

"_Look!" Raven pointed as it blew around it flames as they engulfed the stranger in a destructive light. "I couldn't help but wonder why you wanted to find our prince." Said the figure. It was the same one! Verra saw his chance. "YOU!" He cried as he ran and tried to knock the phantom over. "You are Roku's creation aren't you?" The ghostly character stopped.' Maybe so, but as are __**you**__." He lifted his arm while the dog was still entranced by his ensemble. "Die now cat!!" He pulled up a blade from under his cloak, and tried to beat Verra once and for all!_

"_Found you_" Slade smirked as a boy and camel showed up in his crystal. Kayu and the snake man were gazing in on the other side of it, until it was lifted away back into Slade's pocket. On that other side, shown the Titans in the battle that they wouldn't soon forget even once they were destroyed. If they were.

Slade placed the crystal in his pocket as he pat it down flat. "We want to be away from here, so I will need your energy, Kayumon." Slade walked over to the two and grabbed his wrist tight. "Change back for me will you?"

Kayu broke free of the hold, and looked up at Slade almost shocked. "But you told me that you wouldn't need my form any longer." He argued ignorantly. Slade clenched his fist trying to remain calm. Roku wasn't making that well out. "Once I have that boy BACK, I will return you your form. It isn't lost in my care." He replied solemnly. Kayu gave a shrug. "Yeah well, maybe I can let you decide later…"

Slade lost his temper as he hit Kayu in the jaw for the second time, plowing him into the rock wall of the cave. "Robin is lost to us because of you…"He began.

But he stopped letting go of Kayumon and standing half bent over, he sounded like a Titan! The snake man was snickering. Slade turned himself to the serpent. _"What?"_

The snake smiled. "I know _how_ to get him back here..." Slade's eyes widened as he stepped up over to the snake man. "As do I, but we don't have time for mindless chit-chat." Slade closed his fingers. "Roku, he burns me up just to talk..." Kayu looked up at the man. Roku had control even in his darkest hour of reintroduction. Reincarnating inside Robin by half was one thing, but in truth the pact made was to Slade's response. Slade was a vessel for Roku for a time being, and because they were connected made things harder to plan by.

"No excuses, Robin must be found if he is to be any part of this. A conspiracy against the gods."

The picture was portrait like, immense and surrounded by flower figures. The camel, Jerome frowned looking down at him. "Roku was a prince. He had power; this was done on the eve of his degree of betrayal." Robin shook his head. "I though he was too good to be true!" He rolled up the scroll and packed it within his jacket. "I'll need this." He whispered soundly. Jerome nodded. "Take it, it is you after all."

Robin stared at the camel as if he'd been accused harshly of something. "No! I told you, Robin is me. Not Roku, he doesn't even have my eyes." Robin lifted his hands to his mask. "Though I haven't checked..." "Use your crystal to see your reflection, quick." Suggested the camel. Robin blinked up at him. "You sure it'll work?"

Robin seethed through his teeth. "I don't know _--_

You don't have to know! Just _do_ it."

"_Why?"_ he asked anxiously. Robin's heart thud. If Slade were watching, would he see too? And Robin never...

"Slade'll see me! _--_

And if you don't he'll find us at a faster rate." Jerome stood firm on this one. His hooves made clacking sounds on the ground. Robin was not going to go against him so he asked if there were a bigger headscarf to use as a way to shield his face. The camel nodded and pointed to the bag with his snout.

Robin slipped of the back of his mask as it hung in his hands. Jerome's eyes grew small as he saw the results.

Robin held up the portrait in front of his face. Then he put it down. His eyes were blue, true blue like a child's, large and full of colour. Jerome's jaw dropped. "You _are_ he! Just by that look I would have thought I were in the presence of an angel!" Robin turned pale. "That was kind of exaggerated wasn't it?" He asked. I_-I_ _mean,_ that's _ridiculous!_" He stomped his foot. "I am sick of being everyone's favorite-

Um…_--_

I'm not done!

But _--_

No!

Hey kid, you've got to stop _now! -_

NO!

Roku could be near. _--_

Who gives about Roku or Slade, I'm still talking!

Well you gotta stop."

Robin's eyes turned on instant. "What makes any of this special, just _send me home_!" Robin sat on the ground, feeling like crap. "I _wanna_ go home though…" Jerome sighed. "A _temper?_ You really have changed!" Robin covered himself with a cloak. "Starfire and the others, I'm _sick!_" Jerome watched as the crystal glew, showing images of his friends in battle. "Y-you _activated _the crystal!" He was in shock; this boy was powerful. Even with pent up feelings. Jerome gave a camel yawn and sat on over by the young

Titan.

"_Please_ be well, if you come close to releasing Roku's energy we'll _all_ be doomed!" Slade was not far, but this tunnel was actually a symbol for confusion and loss! They wouldn't get out until the role of either noticed fault. A song played in Robin's head, it sent out negative energy. Jerome shook, "You seem cold- OH GOD!" Robin was turning to ice, literally. A demon had taken hold and was prying through him with its claws.

"_Ice is nice in winter, but spring is a double fling! Hee hee!"_

"Well done", Slade complimented the monster. It almost bowed as it left Robin's side in a second's worth of time. Robin was speechless as he tried to piece together how this could have happened. He grew paler as he almost fell over from that overwhelming energy. Slade saw this and sent Kayu over as the portal widened. "Come Robin. You too, bring your friend." He motioned to Jerome with his hand. Robin got up from the floor with Kayu's help. But after refrained from asking anymore. Slade took the rains of the camel and together they went through the portal.

As soon as they were through Slade grabbed Robin by his arm and pulled him over. "It was a good thing this was an accident, or you'd be at your knees right now."

He gestured to Kayumon as Robin watched him take hold of the camel, sprinkled something onto Jerome and noticed that he could no longer seem human!

Slade looked at the boy. "_You_ did this?" Robin shrugged. "Did _what?_" Robin wasn't in the best mood for talking to Slade but his motives seemed clear.

"I...guess I heard him talk to me for some weird reason, that's a —

BUT you didn't guess that it would start something, hand it over." Slade put out his hand while pointing to Robin's pocket. Robin was hesitant at first; he had come _so_ far...now Slade was taking it all away...

"Bu-

NOW Robin. _If_ you please." He was patient the last three words, but his more effective words were near the beginning. Robin could tell that Slade wouldn't mind grappling him again so he went into his pocket and dug out a scroll, the same one that he had gotten from Slade in the beginning.

Slade looked at the thing in his hand. "This isn't the picture, and I don't believe you understand y_et_." Robin bunched up his shoulders. "Yes it is." He had to sound as sure as he could or Slade would know. Slade was daring enough to open the piece of scroll paper. Only to find that Robin wasn't lying.

Robin blinked, his eyes grew wide. THAT _WASN'T_ IT! He'd thought that he had given Slade a fake, but it wa-

Or_ was _it. Slade looked down at Robin, deciding to play along. He smirked behind his mask. "What _else_ is it that you've got in there?" he asked slyly. Robin was definitely lying about something, he though. But what?

Robin did as he was told by emptying everything except the scroll. But it wasn't there! Robin tried again but he came out empty handed. The next time he dug around for it Slade began to tap his foot on the ground; he was growing angry. Robin looked up with his hands still in both pockets, Slade looked bored.

"Today, Robin." he sighed. Now Robin was becoming worried. His frustration rose as he did the stupidest thing by trying to remove his shirt. Slade stopped him by grasping his shoulders. Assuming nothing but thinking everything. Robin was past panting, he was wheezing a bit. Sweating under his lip.

"Um, uh...I-I-

Slade only pushed him in the direction of the exit. He was through searching. Robin didn't seem ready enough.

Chapter 46: Temple of a God

The place, their destination, was a temple. One with walls of gold and seats of the finest furs of wild beasts that sat in the room. It looked like a timeless place. Slade was still looking ahead of them all, not noticing Robin as he walked around the room to find a seat. At least Slade wouldn't follow. Wrong. As soon as they had all gotten seated, Slade decided to let out Hsari from his containment. The cat let out a growl when he saw Robin, just as he had before when the Sultan was murdered.

Jerome was a regular camel again, now he only spoke to other camels. Whatever Kayu had done, it had worked; the two were apart for good. Slade wanted back that portrait, picture for some reason or another; he was willing to beat Robin for it. So hard that he wouldn't deny doing it probably. Slade had changed. Robin knew that, the Titans knew it and Slade's crew too. He was impatient and much more willing to leave marks. Something about Roku triggered a thought into Robin's brain. Was he controlled somehow? Was he being _threatened?_ And why didn't anyone else on earth know about it? For now it was Slade's problem as well as Robin's fault. Why did the others think _he_ was to blame for it all?

"Whatever you're thinking, keep it to yourself." Robin looked up at Slade who was looking down at him from across the room. He sat across from Robin, hoping to block all escape roots that he'd been plotting to use. If he decided to. But Robin wasn't stupid, just driven. The intensity of this land made his senses rattle around inside his skull. He wasn't used to that without Slade. Slade knew it, Robin knew it-

"I don't think _-_." Robin smacked his hand over his mouth, wide eyes with terror. Slade smirked as he switched leaning positions. "You amaze me even more."

Finally after a long, endless wait they were answered by a woman in white. She had long black hair with a brown tinge to it. Her shoes were not apparent, but she seemed to be wearing some kind of sandals. Her skin was a rich tan that almost looked light brown. Her appearance was quite delicate. She bowed before the four men. (The camel was left in the stables outside.) Robin felt feeling in his arm after it had been grabbed so many times.

"We've come to see your master." Slade stood before her as she turned away. When Robin heard him say _master,_ it brought back memories. The time he'd almost called Slade that exact same word...

He shivered more than he just had. Jerome knew a lot, did he know who these people were? He hoped somehow even though things couldn't be his way. Robin huffed a sigh, Slade this time noticed he was being interrupted.

He squinted at the hero but returned his gaze to the woman. "It is about 'the matter'. He continued. His patience was drained, great! Robin crossed his arms and slouched in his chair. The longest moment EVER with Slade right by. Once the woman had left Robin was free to speak. "Something with Roku I bet. Do we get to meet him?" Here was something much anticipated. A chance to see a god. Ohhh.

Slade frowned. "And if I told you would you _feel _any better?" Robin shifted his weight to the side. "No, not really. Just a guess." Slade turned away as the woman returned, this time linking arms with another.

He was thinking of how the dragon had such influence anyway. How it was like a beacon only darker, he'd never met but neither had Rokuro. Slade wasn't going to go ahead, that would be a mistake. It had to be somebody else. And here he was, a manlike figure with the head of an animal, a god like monster. A hybrid perhaps?

Slade was standing up straighter now. He faced whoever this clown was and Robin couldn't tell what either men were thinking. Robin there and then placed back a time in a place where the gods reigned, one in particular was a dog-like headed, in his text books, Raven's studies of ancient Egypt. There WAS a god, a deity that prayed on the weak in the desert. She told Beastboy of many legends after they had gotten along. It wasn't his favorite to talk about in the tower, but she described all the gods after Verra had come. It eased worry in his team and made things easier to talk about.

What god was he again...?

"Good perception Robin." Slade looked over at the hero. "Very well done."

Robin was confused, had Slade read his thoughts? That must have been it, how else would he have been able to guess something like that! Slade had just commented poor Robin to embarrassment. Snickering Kayu coughed as he held his head down. Robin squint his eyes half shut just looking. Slade was looking down at him, thinking. Robin turned as usual.

The girl's eyes changed as she approached the two others and asked them to leave the room, all except for Slade and Robin. _What god was he?_ Thought Robin. He now saw Slade get up and ask Robin to do the same. He was willing, just to see where this would lead.

"How well can he do in combat," asked the dog headed god. Slade looked over down at Robin. "Only if he is intimidated." Robin didn't like that comment; he tried to interrupt Slade but lost his chance. "He..."Slade paused.

The girl then tried herself to continue. "He is likable in strength," his muscled tensed as she said it, was Slade going to attack?

"No. He isn't all bad but neither are some of my greatest warriors," continued the god. Robin looked at him with the masked marked inward, he was angry. "Then let us see for all's sake what kind of fighter he is." The young woman went over to Robin and put her hands on his shoulders. "Or what kind of fighter he can become." She said lastly.

There was a battle many years she explained that Roku's son had likely taken part in before his death within the castle at the hands of his father. Robin shivered. But the woman only smiled kindly. I know of your troubles deeply, you see. I too am a goddess. But before either could say a word, another, her master, interrupted them. "We're ready for him."

It was a simple one really, beat down a monster created by this god for battle and get your stinking praise. Robin rubbed his face, Slade was watching, he put his hand back to his side. The three 'gods' sat on thrones of gold with leopard skins covering each one. Wow.

As it began, Robin got in to stance as a shake shook the room, here it was. The beast was definitely part cat as it was equipped with razor claws on each foot. It could be defined as a cat that hadn't been killed yet or made into furs. Robin kind of felt sorry for the animal, its having to stay here in an awful state. Its tail was broken and Robin didn't intend on leaving marks like Slade did to him, which would be cruel.

"Begin!" The god decreed. Robin was still as the monster came at him without regrets. Slade watched with anticipation of his own but with a slight hint of worry, maybe some impatience. The first attack came as Robin barely dodged. It hit the ground as the bold ferocious tiger was given an ax leaving Robin weaponless. "Wait!" he shouted. "Don't I get a say in this?"

The god king pointed to the cat coming back over with his ax. Robin spun around just in time to dodge, how was he going to beat this guy? Now the third time he came and started swinging the ax, Robin's face grew shocked. He ran mainly over to the gods. Suddenly the cat stopped, he laid down his ax and backed away, only to dash over with his teeth baring, eyes flashing. _Stupid! Robin thought to himself. Freely he tried to run again, but the beast was hot on his trail. Robin stood with his fists bared. The thing tried to beat him down with his fists, but Robin was quick, the cat was big. He picked up the ax lying on the ground, now who had-_

_Robin lay the ax down roughly. Why an ax? Was he that afraid? Robin was up against a wall now, cornered in by his enemy. He tried to crush Robin with his clawed hands. Robin slipped under the cat and ran to the other side of the room. Slade watched but knew he could have likely a chance of winning only if he inflicted harm._

_Now the monster was rabid, Robin ran as he almost fell over. He turned around to see the beast pick up its ax. Now the hero was in trouble. He saw the gods bickering loudly but could not hear them. Maybe…_

_Robin fell onto the floor with a loud _**clunk. **Slade sat up, "What happened?" he demanded from the creature, it too was confused. Robin knew that if he lay here, they would take him to a room. Maybe even think he was actually hurt by the monster! No one lost his or her lives. Everyone won. The creature was shifting its weight almost guiltily, the goddess put her hands to her hips.

"Otieno, _did_ you hurt this boy?" she asked sternly. He looked at her with big sad eyes.

"I tried too...but this wasn't me!" he reclaimed focus on the body. "He is not dead, I can smell him." The god nodded and came down from its throne. Slade stayed on his with the goddess. "So King Set, is he lying to us. He's doing a pretty good job don't you think?" Slade leaned in his seat as he watched Set examine the body. "Bring in the doctor", he ordered a guard near the door. Robin was still, but he began to burn inside, it was the influence! Roku wanted him to do wrong again…but what.

He soon found WHAT as his fists shook and closed in on Seth. The god wasn't hit; instead he grabbed Robin by his fist and caught it before it struck him. "I'm sure you didn't put yourself up to this..." rasped the god. "Did you boy?'

Robin fell still as the god only made things worse. "He's fine, but don't you think you should contain some of his energies? It talks back once in a while you know." Called the god to Slade. Slade was angry as Robin could tell. He had his hands behind his back and walked over to where Robin lay. "I know that was too difficult, but _I_ know someone you can face." Robin wanted to get up and either punch or run for his life.

Bring in Nagendra. Robin gulped as he saw the approaching feet of the new fighter.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Set was the first to help Robin up. Then, let's try this again. You will fight and if you win, you shall have rest.

Robin sighed. He was going to fight again? _I guess they didn't like my act... _

Sitting up Robin watched as Slade was leaving the way to the throne he'd sat upon. Robin felt a bit uncomfortable with the crowd, but the goddess seemed to realize this. Then _that's_ when Salde made the icebreaker. "But if he loses, he won't get to leave." Robin's eyes were in bags. He hated Slade for all the right reasons. "Begin!" Seth sat back on his throne as he gave the signal.

The warrior came out and right away Robin recognized him. _The snake man? What was he doing, he wasn't supposed to be here. Oh well. _ Robin had his first move done out by the snake, who's new name he could call by. It used its tongue to strike as it gave a whipping sensation that shocked Robin senseless. It was fast! Robin's next boundless move was that he ran up the snake and made past its blows. The snake was startled as Robin made up into the air and slung a kick into its side. The snake stepped back and held its side. "Good shot. Good blow." He said. Just as Robin was ready to come at him again, the snake spread out a hood it had been hiding, spiting venom. "Paralysis works," began Robin before running. The snake did something indescribable as it lifted up the floor from under their feet, Robin's.

Robin tried to not slide down into the snake's arms as he head up and fell back. He was far from down the ramp that had been a floor as it was taken apart. Not only were these beasts strong, they were smart and fast too! Robin didn't know if he could fight him without his weapons.

As Robin tried to step down onto the ground the snake got up from behind him and wrapped him within its coils.

Slade noticed things were getting good as he leaned in. The thing had reverted to a snake, a large one that Robin was losing to.

Robin gasped as the monster was slowly crushing him. _Why didn't anyone stop him? Its hood was something of a mystery, robin was being hypnotized by the serpent! His eyes grew half lidded. And his limbs became weaker and weaker. He was in true possession of a monster…_

Slade soon sent a shock to his brain, and it worked! "Hmph. He won't be able to fight alone for a few more years." Said the snake to its master, dropping Robin to the ground. "I win the first battle." Robin blinked out of confusion. He was, alive! He was also tired. He had dust from the breakage of the floors on his back and was covered in sweat. He lay panting before a man in blue came to take him wherever. "Make sure he has bathed and is clothed." Replied a bored Seth. With a wave of his hand all were dismissed except for Slade, who stayed against the king's will.

"Your choice, he is in need of training." Seth picked up his cup of wine from a silver tray as Slade by all means did the same. "He was so much better in the past with _you."_ Commented the god, sipping first. "Had he _not_ lost his ability to fight alone this wouldn't have happened." Slade nodded. "So true," he sighed. "As my apprentice he had power, that he did not compare as a Titan." Seth cocked his head. "What is it you mean?" He asked. "Well for one," began Slade. He sipped his drink. His mask off unto his side. "His appearance, he is afraid to kill because that makes him seem like a hero. _--_

Bullshit!" Said an upset Seth. "My men are heroes_ BECAUSE _they kill_."_ He sat back down. "Robin doesn't know the truth yet, haven't you two been traveling together? Get some teaching out man! Be a _hero_; **Blech**!" he drank up thelast of his glass, pouring more. Slade didn't really seem to care, he was still on thoughts of how Robin had been _--_ and always would be the perfect apprentice.

"Slade?"

"Hm?"

Seth drank some more of his wine getting up to cross the room. "Perhaps something _can _be done..." He spun around to face the man. "What if...you used the crystal!" his finger pointed into the air. "Yes! The crystal red that was passed down unto his line of warriors. That way you could control him yourself. It's no use to have worthlessness running amuck my fellow m_a_ _-- ugh!" _Slade had done so as by punching the god in the god and pinning his dog mouth shut with his awesome grip.

"ROBIN is not _WORTHLESS." He rammed the god back into a seat._ "He might in fact be the one we were looking for."

Seth gaped. "You mean?_ – _

_Of Course…"_

Robin and the goddess had finally met up in the hall before returning to their rooms. "Please don't worry about today." She implied. Robin looked at her with wide-eyed justice. "Today? Don't you mean tomorrow!" Robin punched a wall with his fist no longer hurting. "I can't relax, Slade is out to get me! They all are..." He had stopped walking so quickly until his pace was shortened a bit. Once he and she were at the same pace the goddess spoke. "I know, what he did was wrong. You are far too young to go up against strangers." Robin didn't say anything back. "But, so far they believe you to be at fault less and less." She exclaimed next to his ear. "You are very lucky to have the others watching how things go. Even thought they can be cruel...that was how I was brought to this place. My people sacrificed me into the desert, when I met the god he promised to take care of me; instead we fell in love. He now rules over me, you though are far from it." Her voice had changed all so suddenly. Robin turned to her. "You…you sure they are after me? What about Roku? I thought they needed him?"

Lightly the goddess covered her lips. 'They do! More than you know, but you are more than important just to _HE_ now. He has to be called later once training is complete." She said. Robin just blinked. "Why not just call him his name?"

She swerved in front of him with her arms out. "That would be troublesome, it means respecting a god or rejecting it when you speak its name, it is not human." "What do you mean?" he asked, scratching his face.

She shook her head. "You don't need to worry though. As long as you are here, you are our guest." Robin smiled a little. That kind of made him feel better.

"Feel free to have what you like." Out in plain view under their noses all ate except Slade and the goddess. She just stood over Robin making angry eyes at Slade and her consort. Having a foolish half-possessed human controlling a small boy made her hate him more. But to show too much of the hatred she bred would be uncomfortably wrong, he would know too well of her motives. She turned her nose into the air and huffed. After dinner was something she had always dreaded since the day, but instead it was Robin's turn for the spotlight. They went to bed so to say and only Slade stayed put in the combat room for some heavy blowing of steam. Robin was to learn his rites of a different type of fighting skill in the morn.

"Sun up, time to awaken." For weird reasons the god-king Seth had awaken Robin by his bed, handing him a towel before speaking. "My, you look well rested." He complimented in an almost pleasing manner. "Did you sleep well I hope?" Lucky for him Robin was still in his bed sheets turned to the other side. "Yeah, you wanted to see me?" Seth smiled, looking away. "I just wanted to give you an idea of your next objective, that's all." He paused, waiting for Robin to reply to it. Robin turned to the other side where Seth had reached him with words. "So?"

Seth leaned onto his knee. "I need your help." In a flash Robin got onto his feet. He took the towel and within a few minutes of wash time he was through. Seth was still there, looking at the floor as if depressed. Robin was almost over to him when he spoke again. "I need your help figuring what to do, figuring out a way to…." He stopped as he sat up.

"Oh, it's silly to ask but...is there something of a sort in order to fix on your agenda? I know you have trouble with him too." Robin switched his hands as he held his towel to his waist. "I need to dress," he said. Seth's eyes narrowed a bit, but soon looked calm as he replied; "Of course." Leaving the room he pushed aside a curtain that would have been an updated door. Robin was soon left alone wondering whom his new host had meant. "Roku?" Robin looked into a glass mirror that stood atop a dresser. It looked ancient standing on its own like so. Balanced there like life itself. So little time to plan a way out of this mess, but perhaps he could learn something if he just…_--_

_NO._ Robin had gotten enough info that he could handle. Roku was a false king, one that had fled into the depths of unconscious minds. He wasn't a hero, nor was Slade. Robin clenched his fist. He was going home very soon from here, he HAD to! The Titans were depending on him for answers. Kayu was a liar and Verra was going to know that. He missed the cat. When the guardian wasn't at the tower he was probably out bothering Cyborg or Rae. Starfire was angry with him for insulting her to such lengths. Beastboy was not a favorite friend all for his own animals instinctually getting even. Robin didn't know much about Verra except that he was an inter-dimensional hybrid far from time and space. Not understanding his motives drove the team into deeper trouble. Robin was becoming foolish, even Slade knew that. So simple were the things around him for these _GODS_ that Robin still felt unable to move freely as he pleased. Starfire...she was missed by him truly. How would he ever figure out a way of explaining out his experiences? It was outa sight! He had never seen such power before except for the longing on defeating Slade during 'the end.'

"_You?_ Explain _our_ godly worship?" Kayu snickered from behind Seth. "That _just_ won't do really." Robin looked to see that Slade was coming from the left hall's entrance. But he just turned a corner and said nothing, bumping into the king. Robin scowled, Slade was rude, but they were polite, how'd he do that? Seth coughed closing a door that seemed to just appear before their eyes. "Oh sorry." He apologized roughly. He came back in holding something. It was an emblem sash that he suspected went around the waist. _--_

"Ha! Of course it does boy, how _else _would you wear it?" He tossed the thing over to Robin as it landed on the floor. It is for you to wear to the fight you have this afternoon._ –_

"_What? Afternoon?" Robin looked out his window bare out into the sands of the sea of fire._ "But you said _–_

_Good morn to you. _I know, it was a falsity to not tell you the truth, nothing to matter though. You're safe." He held up his hands in unison. "Of course you will come and join us for a meal won't you?" He looked poor Robin in the eye. "You _will_ join us _won't you_…?" he repeated hoarsely. Robin held his towel tighter. He wasn't ready for confrontation. This guy wasn't playing fair. "Umm…yeah?" Seth backed away to leave. "Great then. We'll see you till then."

Chapter 47: Deception

_ Luckily he doesn't know of the crystal I've placed into his pouch. _ Mused Seth. "He won't see it coming."

Slade had only taken off his belt at least once; he had taken the crystal Robin had worn so he'd be out of trouble. But somehow Robin had managed to reclaim it once it was taken. Slade puzzled over how Robin's hidden powers might have had something to do with it. Just wishing for the crystal in his possession had been _enough! How?_

Slade slumped up against the wall. Had the boy _really_ have gained back something? That camel he had had a chat with Robin but it said nothing to Slade. Way after their arrival he was sure the quadruped had been a part of Robin's breakdown inside the cave. He was not thankful of it. "You carry too much weight to gain." Kayu showed his face past the curtains. "Of all things you should be relieved." Slade crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Because he is regaining memory of his past. He _saw_ the scroll of a portrait of the boy-god, now he is to fight with that power as if it were Roku himself back from the grave!" The god was hysterical as he rushed down the hall with his chest puffing along. Slade shook his head. The god wasn't himself as he had always been on the good guy's side. Every chance came like a bullet, ramming him up against a board of some piece of whatever. He sighed. "_Robin_ won't end up like that at least."

"Almost in moments shall we have an answer." Seth said to his companions that sat in a throne each. "Ha! And here he comes!" The god stood from his seat only some sides away and pointed with his teeth showing menacingly. Robin came in wearing the belt, as he had been asked...NO _--_ warned to. His body only consisted of a short sleeved shirt and small pants. The gods and humans looked down from their platforms. Robin's body shook from lack of proportion. He hated all of them as of now, all except the goddess. She had been most insightful. Especially with him.

The cat was waiting next to its master as it cleaned itself cat-like. Seth got up from his throne.

"So," he hissed. "You wish to defeat me, do you boy?" His demeanor melted to frustration. "Ok, then let us finish with a clean duel, got that?" Robin nodded on his request. Good. He seemed fine now, until the first brutal attempt.

He rushed Robin with a large staff he now held, as it only just appeared. The gust of wizardry wind blew poor Robin back again. This time, it was a flash of light. The god came down on him with his face full of madness. "Let's see how _you_ like being threatened!" The god tricked his opponent by beating the ground with his staff until the floor cracked. He threw off his cloak. "This will be a fight to the finish! Man to man!" Robin dodged as he was almost hit with a blast from the magician's staff. Robin blocked the next blow with his arms as a new wave approached. There was nothing he could do at this point, while the mad god came blowing chunks of earth around into a whirlwind. "GET BACK HERE!!!" His cries erupted as Robin was out of ideas. The boy first was to come at the god from the side. He did, laying a blow at his side as he had done the cat god. But he was gripped but his shirt until it was torn off. He backed away coming again only to be blocked by a forcefield. It's glow almost blinding our hero made quite an impression. Sending the god forth as he the ground Robin stood, going in for the kill. He was sent back against a wall, how he did hate being fooled….

"Give up?" The god looked down at Robin, whose arm was out of place, forming a wound. "You poor, poor child, here let me set it BACK!" He tried to crush Robin with a hit from his staff. Dodging again and again, Robin finally followed the movements, grabbed the thing away and punched an unknowing Seth in the jaw. Now, he was mad. _"You... _I've always hated your kind." He said cruelly, swaying to the side with unease. Robin gasped as the raging monster came at him with sandy prints sprawled across the walls. "I'll get you, back for what you did to me!" He was madder than he hadn't seemed in all cases. The Seth Robin AND Slade had met was more triumphantly energetic than this, was it something he had done more to enrage a cowering beast that awoke a strange calling, ones the times had not yet known? Robin felt a strange disturbance in his body. One that shot out of him from all sides. Slade was in terror as he called to the hero, only knowing too well that Seth was up to destroying the prophetic child. He knew that his _Friend had_ and always was a foolish one, a god angry with Roku. Now the tables had turned, Robin was on his own.

"What is this?" Slade stood up as the goddess grabbed at his arm. "Please stay seated, I can no longer be of any help_--_

Then DON'T help at all." He jumped down from the platform as his feet hit the floor. Robin was in trouble of getting his ass beat, that none to it. But as a mentor for now, it was crucial that Slade did the work, he had neglected too much work. That made him super lazy. "How did you do what you did?" He stood next to Robin that was fighting down blows. "I _--_ I don't _know_!" he whined. Slade felt like smacking him but never got the chance, a blow came at the both of them too soon. _"Watch out!"_ The goddess saw as her consort gave a cackle and was impressed with his position now!

Robin was brung back to reality as his mind cleared. _Where, what was going on?_ Just then he eyed the goddess, her

Hair matted and dress torn.

"Um, are you ok?" Robin was trying to move but found that he was in chains! Slade was probably the one who could explain all this...not that Robin was **happy** with him either. _Slade! Where was that no good two…. _-

I'm over here." Slade was a quiet sight, only this time cornered on his own. Robin kind of felt bad for him though, he was there to help, for some... _"Robin..."_

_Robin turned his head, hoping to see Slade, only to see the real enemy. _Out of the shadows walked a new face. He was something Robin almost vaguely remembered. A shadow of a former god...

"Who are y -_ ugh_…" Robin had twisted his badly hurt arm when he'd been thrown. That god was going to pay...

Chapter 47: God no more

"Robin." The god repeated.

The hero looked up and smirked. "Hello Angra." As if knowing whom the god like figure so appeared, Robin didn't hold back what he expected to say. He wasn't himself anymore, just as he had gotten switched during the drugging from the doc. He was a new man, as if changed. Slade saw this as his eye was observing the domination of a hero. Something flickered on inside as he tried to contact Rokuro within him.

"_He's here" _

"_I see…"_

Robin stared up at the god from his place below. Seated up in chains while standing, Angra waited patiently. "So.

So how do you say you are anything _BUT_ a god, Rokuro?" Robin eyed him with darkness in his gaze. "I have a new body to be up to my full potential. It is for the greatest reasons lest we say it." He said calmly. Angra sneered. "Egh how can you say you like playing the hero? It is so unlike the god I once knew, but to day you will see light. Let me make that clear for you."

He stood to see eye to eye with the boy as if wanting something out of his stare. But instead he turned away grasping an orb like the one Slade had been carrying. "Look and see young prince, your time shall come slow. The king shall reign once again, with you as his right hand." Angra slipped away into the darkness only to return with a box closed shut holding so much magic to contain. "What do you have there? Let me see." Seth came up to the god Angra, and grasped the side of the wooden containment as he lifted the lid slowly.

To his surprise it was a shard of crystal, one of gem-like red, shining through the box's open spots. "Aha" He smiled coldly at Robin who withered at the sight of the creature. "_So_, we are going to bring him back, Slade you'll be of help later. You and your little friend." With that, he left and Slade was taken to go along. Robin and the goddess were left alone in the cold, stone dungeon, praying that someone would come, anyone. But as the hours passed, Robin only thought of his worrisome fate. Of how he would never be able to see Starfire and that possibly they were all in danger. Roku was a _god?_ Did they even know that gods were all smoke and mirrors? Slade did, Robin; maybe so. But maybe not.

There were a lot of funny things on and off the planet, maybe this was just one more fight for the Titans against someone new. But a _god?_ Please. "You should know by now things aren't what they appear in our world." Seth came back with the shard in his palm. "Not all of our senses must be intact you know." Robin watched him as he took the piece of glittering rock and so soon it began to glow red in his fist.

"Here now, I want you to swallow this for me." He yanked out Robin's arm and spread out the boy's palm whether he wanted it or not. "Take this in your fist and swallow, I won't have it any other way." He looked mad at Robin as if he were just a small boy at the ready age of becoming a man. Robin tried turning his head away.

"What is it?" He mustered. Robin gave a cough as his head was turned and chin was held in the fingers of his enemy.

"This, dear boy is a special stone. One personally that I myself use to control my prisoners." He turned to show Robin that the goddess had somehow vanished from plain sight. "But because you are a special person, it will act accordingly."

Robin tried to back away from the mad villain, but he held a sharp grip. "What's the matter prince, haven't you betrayed the others before?" A flashback felt strongly in his memories as Robin thought back to when he had been on the wrong side very recent. He saw it from the point of breaking to the separate faces that night.

"Why me?" He barked. Seth cackled. "Why you? WHY YOU? Well, let us see now…. You are a reincarnation of a long gone prince, the son of a god of creation, your powers cannot be used for my purposes unless this crystal is fighting through your system." Robin gritted his teeth. "You won't get away with it! I'll find a way to make you sorry."

Again Seth laughed.

"Oh! And how do you expect to win? Once your team sees you fighting for your king, they will abandon all means of having you rescued." He laughed again, letting go of Robin. "I am a god of the sands, how do you expect to kill me?"

"I don't expect anything but putting you in a cold cell like this one." Robin tossed his head to the side. "Like I said, you'll be sorry."

Chapter 48: Control

"Swallow."

"No!"

Seth had taken too much time waiting for the right moment to take action. Robin needed to swallow the shard, but neither were getting far, so he called in help. Slade was soon let out to watch the pathetic struggle of a boy and god.

Not intending on him for help Seth drew out an old fashion needle and filled it to the brim. Slade and the cat god watched with anticipation as Robin tried to shift from the floor. "Hold still…." He commanded.

The chains dangled around his ankles as Robin tried to tug at them harshly. Seth gave one of the lady goddesses the needle as she somehow seduced Robin into letting her get a good enough shot. It was magic that entangled our hero, seeing nothing as Slade tried to direct to a spot that he might attack from. Robin didn't take the answer not because he was angry with Slade. But because he did not notice. "Ow!" Robin tried to swat the floating gown out of his face but she pulled him close saying sweet things that could never be.

Robin almost felt like screaming for help, she was as much a specter as any he'd seen. He was drowning in her formless beauty and it hurt too much to guess. Slade kind of felt sorry for the poor guy, waiting for Robin to do something about it. When he was finally from her clutches, he tried to whack her with his own chains and missed. She spit on the ground as the townsfolk had in the other kingdom. She was 'disgusted' with his actions, she told him. And this made Robin angry.

_ You should be the one disgusted… He thought._ Where was a real goddess when you needed one? He finally let out a cry that shook everyone from where they stood. "_Come on."_ Slade whispered, noticing not that the cat god had seen him talking to himself. Robin saw it too and immediately warned Slade as he called out to look behind him.

Robin dropped to the floor hoping to knock over someone who came over. It worked only because no one remembered when he had pulled the same trick. A goddess went up and was to meet the same fate as had many of the past….

Robin tugged once at his chained back and they fell from the wall of his cell. He felt stronger, the drug was already having affect... Robin's whole body felt like a pumped up machine, full of fuel and electricity. He was going to win this. Slade was over on the other side. Maybe they could use their abilities to fight for freedom. That would be like the last time with Trigon, an old king like Roku would be once he was through. Roku would be no more, the drug would last as long as he was still living, but…if he were a god, then COULD he die? I mean, what was death to a god anywa _-_

Oh no, he would not back down, now. Slade motioned over to the rocks that fell on his chain hooks. Once Robin had been able to push them away his body became weaker as it would after the affects were gone. Damn. Slade thought that Robin would be able to fight with something to fight for. So he decided to speed things up. "Robin!"

The kid turned over to see his former enemy in clasps and standing. _He_ was the one who said that? "Robin, he can't fight from the bottom up." He directed himself over to the cat god that was coming for him. Slade dodged the snake man as he was coming at him from another angle. Seth came back from the next room and saw how the two were forming a bond already. Not permanent I might add. "What?!" He was fuming unfortunately, and Robin was his target. He pushed the cat god out of the way and made his way forth. "You…_little_…_BRAT!" _He landed a punch to Robin but Robin wasn't fast enough. He was hit by the mighty blow and covered in dust from the inside of the castle. "I'll kill you, you make a mockery of my kingdom, of ME even. THAT is a crime punishable by death…" Robin felt cornered until he was hit with something else.

Seth turned as the piece of rock flew through the air. "Miss me?" Slade landed a punch into the god's jaw as he lay to the ground in pain. Robin looked up at Slade as one would an idol but his stare was colder. Slade looked unto him and spoke.

"Let this be a lesson to you." He now was holding the crystal in _his_ hand. "Here, take it."

Robin backed into a wall. "What? You just helped me beat him! Why do you-

Robin gasped he knew. Rokuro…

"You, still want that power, the same one he has!"

"Robin. We don't need to be pointing any fingers just yet." Slade turned his head to the pained god has- been. He walked over and looked down at the poor king of the desert. "Once we finish him." Slade materialized a weapon, a staff with a blade at its tip. Robin's eyes grew wide again. He wasn't…..

"Stop!" He ran for the staff and grabbed it trying to take it from the man. Slade only gave a sharp tug and Robin was on his heels. "No…. don't….!" He was just about to give when another came in through the doors. Kayu ran to them. He hit the two with a bolt of light as they fell over. Now looking at him with shaken heads.

"He tried to kill him!" Robin blurt out as he pointed to the god's unconscious body. Kayu gave a slow glance angrily towards Slade. "This is so?" he asked. Slade sighed roughly, "So what if I did? Is defending yourself considered a crime?" Kayu backed up on his speech as he tried to picture the fight.

"So you say that this god is ruling over a new one?"

"What?" Slade cocked his head.

"WE were there, we saw him try to kill me!" Robin was wondering if he might know anything about Seth once they'd left. ! _Now he wants me to grant him power that Roku's got. _Slade still had the crystal shard.

"The servants of this place are no longer his, they are free, just as we are. Let's get out before he awakens." Kayu made for Robin and helped him up, seeing that Slade didn't wish to know him. Robin nodded in agreement but Slade stopped them.

"You forget about our bargain Kayumon. He stays. As do you." Slade held out his hand with the crystal in it. "Robin should take this while he's still got a life. It will protect him, as Roku has I." Robin glared at Slade. "No way Slade, I know that you want power, so did Seth." He shook his head. "I won't be a part of thi _- _Kayu?" Kayu had Robin held back and in his grip. "Hey, what are you doing!" He tugged but got nothing from it. "Let go! You said you would help!"

"I am helping." Robin stopped as his words hit, he was in shambles. Where were the Titans! "Slade…You did this!"

"Took you long enough." A woman's voice was caught into the air and made everyone look up. It was Veronica, he hadn't forgotten her. "Did you find them?" Kayu was trying to hold back a kicking Robin. She smiled. All was going according to plan.

"Let…GO!" Robin sent off shots of lightening as he was freed from his doom. It hit Kayumon in the legs as he fell back. "Hey!"

"Whoa…did I just…- Robin was stopped as slade trailed him down. "Robin!" he was angry no doubt, but not enraged enough to be serious. "Stay where you are." Veronica powered up her fists as she slid back on her toes. "Don't move brat!"

Robin backed away towards the door slowly, he had to leave and find his team… "Don't try anything rash young master, you'll regret." Kayu turned into a mythical creature called a kyubi, a fox god that knows the mysteries of life.

It was white with markings all over its body in light purple. With three red triangles on its forehead. Robin saw in awe as it came with its legs front to back at him, to stop him from doing the impossible. It ran and bared its teeth. Before anyone could stop him robin blocked, but not only an arm block. It was like a blaze as they spun in battle with only their wits. It hit Kayu in the side of his jaw and made him spit watery blood from his lip. It growled and bared more teeth than before. It came back to its senses and spun into the air causing the others to watch with more than enough intrigue. This time it almost hit Robin and made him fall over. But luckily he caught himself and made a run for the exit. With the kyubi right behind.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Robin wasn't only afraid of the thing, here he was insanely in touch with the elements. As they fought the fox creature made way for his legs, only missing when Robin sunk down on his knees and ducked. The fox was over his head in plain sight. It now guarded the exit. It wasn't fast enough even though it could be. Robin was a little shaken up but saw an opening. He made for it and whacked the thing awake as it tried again to tear into him. It shook in fury and made for another piece of his body, the torso, but missed. It was trying to back him up, not kill him. Slade stood right behind Robin as he backed into the madman without knowing. It almost seemed like the kyubi was smiling viciously.

"It's too late to go back to how things were." He said in monotone. Robin looked him in the eye. "You won't win."

"I believe I just have."

Robin looked behind him; the others were blocking the exit as well.

A boom came from around them as the ground shook. The floor began to break and crumble under their weight. But it was something else that had triggered this reaction…

_Starfire?_

"ROBIN!!!" A blow from her palm hit the target nearest to Robin. "You shall _not_ be victorious!" she shouted back at Slade and his helpers. The snake man spit a poison from its mouth at her but missed twice, thrice. "Robin…" Starfire saw him fighting and immediately rushed through the air to be of help. She caught the god lady in he sights and _shot!_

"_Do not hurt him!"_ she cried. Robin looked up and smiled. His friends, the Titans had at last come. "Robin!"

Sure enough Cyborg and Raven came too, behind them were Verra, Wizzy, Mal, and Beastboy. Robin smiled even wider as the continuation of friends never ended. He was glad to be alive that day, no more monster _–_

Out of his chest Slade was a mere puppet for who floated among them next! They all stood alert as the beast formed out of a cloud of reds. Its shape could only be determined as one international, dimensional being; Rokuro.

Chapter 49: Return

"Oh no…" Raven's palms were sweating beyond relief, and as Robin could see she wasn't the only one to worry.

"He's here." Malchior was the first to say it clearly so that all could here, for by that the villains all except for Slade had recovered and were bowing low to the ground.

"Our leader, shall finally lead us to victory!!!" Starfire gasped. "No!" Hoping it was all a dream some nightmarish scene, she held back with eyes full of some kind of overwhelming fear. Proceeding with the consequences that Slade and Roku's men had given him Robin watched slowly as the man that had shared his fate was flung into the air midway, hanging by a thin, seemingly apparent wire that could not be seen by either Titans. A monster came out of him; it dug its way without a care and roared only how a dragon could. It was large like a monster, and it shone brilliant red with eyes of coal black. They glew separate as it emerged from its hiding place and spoke. Giving another roar.

"TITANS!" it cried beyond thought, as it made its way off of the highest platform. Robin didn't know where they were standing, but it seemed to be a piece of the floor tilted to the side as it crashed down. When the building was in a wreck Robin and the others had fought tooth and nail to get out of the place, so the difficult ruins below would be only less a worsening fate. Now they stood before the means, yes. The god that had brought them to the desert in the first place, Rokuro himself.

"What is it that I have been given? A chance to show my magnificent form?!" Robin stood his ground as Wizardmon hurled comments at the creature. "Roku…. You are not welcome here!" Roku only laughed at the magician.

"Fools! You know nothing of me, at least show some respe-

HEY!" Verra jumped up and hit the monster in the foot then falling back with the Titans. "Don't you yell at us ya crazed loon! We are _not_ handing him over!" The dragon's eyes pierced through everyone in an instant. "I'd never intended for this, but you leave me little. Alright, then let us see your true power!" He cast out a ball of flaming inferno as it was shot directly at the group.

"Watch out!" Cyborg shielded them with a barrier, but it caused only harm as they fell from the blaze. "Ugh…You guys ok?"

"Yeah" Robin got up from his spot where he'd fallen and was holding his injured arm. Raven tried to let her powers heal it for him but he pushed her away with a stare. He walked up to the dragon.

"What are you? Who is it that you want? And why?" The dragon looked unto him like a lost cause.

Just then Alice appeared through a portal. She was wearing all black again. "STOP!" She rushed her words.

"You don't know what he's capable of! Get back!" Robin didn't get the chance the dragon had encased them into a bubble of red and they were the only ones inside. His stare of determination at the beast left it cackling.

Starfire tried to come over but was sent flying back as the bubble's energy left her stunned. "Robin!" She shot beams at it as they all bounced off as soon as they'd hit. What were they going to do now?

This was like the time Robin had commenced a lockdown period in the tower when he'd been haunted by a fake Slade. When the group wasn't able to get out or in. Star was furious, she sent a large amount of energy going as it hit the bubble again, then again! "No! Robin! We shall get you out! Don't lose all hope!" Here her cries were futile. Slade's bodysnatcher was victorious for the moment.

Raven and Malchior looked at one another and nodded. Beastboy was confused. "What are you doing?" Raven and Mal were hand in hand as they gathered the others. "My power can split for your team to use." Explained Mal. "But it will only work if we combine our energies and direct them at that force!" He directed himself to the bubble and looked back at Beastboy. "You're kidding right?" Mal gave him a glare and Beastboy confirmed with a squeak.

"So, you wish to learn about our history together." They stared eye to eye meeting a fate worse then death, realization.

"What are you?" Robin asked in a whisper. Roku smiled. "I'd never think _you_ to be the one to meet a master of disguise." Roku's tail uncoiled lightly. He chuckled. "Then again we were first to meet thousands of years into the past, so. Let me show you……"

The dragon closed its eyes and swung back its head as it turned to a meditative state. Robin's eyes grew wide as all over those wonderful memories came flowing back to him. Starfire, Raven Cyborg Beastboy…they were all there. Mixed in with a pure golden light he headed towards it in vain of himself. He wanted to see them, so much light…so overpowering…. he grew weak and sunk to the floor in a stupor. "Now you see, they can never come between a boy god, you must return to me Roku, come back into the light…."

"NEVER!!" Verra and the others burst through the bubble and shouted above all thought. They were glowing in a white that was the same colour as Raven's cloak. The Titans had made it once more, Roku was pretty shocked himself.

"Rob! We're here. Now get out of there, come back to us." Robin, stuck on his knees was not able to move away, Roku still had power here. He was in a different world and place. He thought, they had said what Roku had, Come back…

He had to break free, who was Roku?! But soon the team's power was fading out.

"Not again!" Beastboy fell on his but in front of the king. "Oh boy…. _Ahh!"_ He was hit by falling debris, Robin looked over in hopelessness, and Verra called out. "Little buddy!"

Soon the team was taken over by the red, it engulfed them and gave them quite a shock until they were on their knees like Robin, this time tentacles came from the ground and held them all captive.

Robin watched his struggling teammates.

"No…"

"You see? My power is nothing compared to your, _friend's. _Join me so that you may know true power as I am." Robin grit his teeth and watched from the sidelines again. The one and only Titans were losing, they had new power too, but was it enough?

Starfire he wondered, was she hurting too? The fact that a dragon took back everything they'd fought for. No way! It couldn't be the bad guy's win! It just _couldn't! _"You _can't_!" Robin struggled against his hurt arm. "Robin, please leave…a mark…."

Verra was fading fast; Robin had to help the little guy, but couldn't…

"Hang on guys…" Robin whispered into the air. "I got you into this mess, now I'm gonna get us out!" Robin ran at the dragon but its force field held strong before letting him pass and be entangled by the serpent. "Aagh!" Robin was being slowly crushed just as the snake man had done to him. His body was shaking from the pressure crushing his waist.

"What do you propose? Win or lose _boy_ king." Roku only laughed with teeth showing bright. Robin soon screamed and that triggered his soon to be powers. Roku hid in the shadows and dropped Robin before the others were free to catch him from the fall. "Nooooo…! My power! Curse you!!!!!" The others saw as the dragon was no more as it was sent back towards Slade's chest. He fell back and dropped with a thud. Robin was panting with eyes closed.

Continued on next……………..


End file.
